Kenyataan Berdarah
by Eleamaya
Summary: Vampfic AU. Mengunci ingatan kelamnya; Cloud memasuki Midgar, kota yg terdapat sarang vampir besar di dalamnya, dan bergabung dengan organisasi pembasmi vampir, AVALANCHE. Namun, bagaimana saat kelak ingatan itu terkuak? Dan siapa pula Aerith yg misterius? Cloti/Zerith. Cover cropped credit to nekohime22.
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Yosh, Eleamaya akhirnya bikin AU di fandom ini. Dan ini adalah universe favoritku: Vampire, makanya aku ampe bikin C2 khusus Vampfic. Biasanya aku pakai genre horor tapi kali ini genre utamanya adalah misteri. Tenang, tetap ada romance kok, _forbidden love_ pula.

.

.

"**_Crimson Fate_**"

FF VII (c) Square Enix

Fanfic by Eleamaya

.

.

Mystery/Angst/Romance

**Rate M **for adult content, swearing words, implicit lime, and some violences

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Srrtt... Srrtt...

Langkahnya tertatih-tatih dan berat. Sol sepatunya pun telah aus. Ia bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Sekelilingnya hanya bebatuan cadas. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing dengan panas matahari yang menyengat. Tak ada yang ia bawa kecuali pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Itu pun sudah bekas tercabik-cabik dengan beberapa petak merah di bajunya. Seperti bekas darah yang mengering.

_Darah... Darah siapa?_ Ia bertanya-tanya, berusaha mengingat.

"Sini, kuganti pakaianmu."

Ada suara. Suara seorang lelaki. Satu-satunya suara yang menuntunnya.

_Siapa kamu?_

Tangannya pun terulur tapi ia tak dapat menyentuh apa-apa. Tak ada apapun di depannya seolah suara itu berasal dari dalam kepalanya sendiri, seperti sebuah ingatan yang muncul begitu saja dan berlalu, bukan apa yang benar-benar dilihat.

_Kamu hendak ke mana? Jangan tinggalkan aku._

"Kamu lapar? Tetaplah bersamaku, kita akan temukan makanan."

Suara itu kembali menghampirinya. Ia pun lega.

_Ya, aku lapar. Sangat lapar. Aku ingin makan. Makan sesuatu yang segar._

"Jangan yang itu! Kau tidak boleh menyantap manusia."

_Kenapa tidak boleh? _Namun, ia tetap berusaha menerkam.

"Ja-aaaargggghhh!"

Ia pun merasakan rasa anyir memasuki mulutnya. Cairan itu menetes melalui sela giginya yang tajam.

_Sialan, pahit sekali, _batinnya tengah mengumpat meski mulutnya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata selain geraman liar. _Bukan itu yang ingin aku makan. Aku butuh sesuatu yang manis. Dan lezat._

"Hentikan, _Spiky_. Berhenti, oke? Yap, benar begitu."

Tangan yang mencakar-cakar buas itu akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya. Kemudian ia merasakan ada tangan lain yang mengelus kepalanya, lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_Ingatan apa itu tadi?_

Lalu terjadi kekosongan agak panjang sampai suara itu datang lagi. Bedanya, suara itu kini terdengar melemah

"Cloud, ingatlah satu hal... Hiduplah untuk..."

_Darah itu. Tubuh itu. Api itu._

_A-Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

_Aku... Aku tidak mau mengingatnya!_

"Impianku kutitipkan padamu..."

_Enyah kau, _potongnya merasakan ingatan itu seolah menusuknya sakit. _Tapi kenapa air mata ini menetes?_

Lantas, sekelebat wajah-wajah yang pernah ia lihat pun mulai memasuki kepalanya, menstimulus otak untuk menampakkannya di balik bola mata. Ia pun bisa melihat bayangan melintas satu persatu.

Pria berambut perak lurus panjang. Pria berambut raven jabrik sebahu. Dan keduanya memiliki mata merah menyala, serta...

_Jangan perlihatkan taring kalian!_

Bayangan itu berlanjut ke pemandangan pemukiman yang terbakar dengan para penduduk terkapar bersimbah darah, seperti sebuah ladang pembantaian.

_Kenapa kalian datang ke desa kami yang tenang?_

Kedua tangannya terus memegang erat kepalanya. Pemandangan itu belum berhenti hingga kemudian muncul gambar gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata cokelat. Kali ini sangat familiar.

"Tifa!" serunya merespon bayangan terakhir.

_Aku harus melindungimu dari mereka._

"Tifa! Tifa! Tifa!" panggilnya berkali-kali sambil mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia seolah bisa melihat uluran tangan gadis itu meminta pertolongan. Dan ia pun berusaha menjangkaunya.

"CLOUD! TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Ia mendengarnya berteriak memanggil penuh ketakutan. Lalu darah tersembur muncrat membasahi wajahnya. Dan seketika ingatannya pun lenyap.

.

.

.

"Cloud?"

"Ti...Tifa?"

Duduk berlutut, pemuda yang disebut namanya itu pun mengatur napas. Ia juga mendengar suara kencang deru kereta api yang melintas di sampingnya. Suara-suara yang menghantuinya tadi ternyata sudah tidak ada. Tanah berbatu itu telah berubah menjadi lantai semen. Panas terik itu juga sudah digantikan kegelapan malam. Yang ada di hadapannya kini jelas bukan bayangan. Tifa nampak nyata berdiri lalu berjongkok mendekatkan mukanya. Mereka saling menatap begitu lekat seolah berusaha menenangkan diri masing-masing.

Tak lama, Tifa pun menjauhkan keningnya yang nyaris beradu dengan Cloud. "Syukurlah, kamu benar Cloud kan? Aku sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Sudah berapa lama ya?"

"Kurasa sebulan," jawabnya pelan.

"Enam minggu tepatnya," ralat Tifa masih memperhatikan muka Cloud yang pucat. "Kau sakit?"

"Nggak, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Jangan bodoh, kau terhuyung-huyung begitu," kata Tifa lalu melingkarkan tangan Cloud ke bahunya, memapahnya. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Cloud? Aku memikirkanmu... Aku mencemaskanmu... sejak saat itu."

Cloud tak lekas menjawab. Ia menikmati setiap kata yang dilontarkan Tifa merasuk ke dalam telinganya, merasa bahwa suara yang seperti itulah suara yang dirindukannya, begitu tenang serasa menyambutnya dari perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan. Setelah ini, mungkin ia akan tertidur.

_Aku ingat siapa diriku. Namaku Cloud Strife. Dan aku seorang... manusia._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gimana? Apakah aku telah berhasil membuat kalian bingung? Maklum, ini baru prolog. Tapi kayaknya ketebak dengan sangat deh itu suara siapa yang menghantui Cloud nyahahaha. Dimana pun crita FF7 bergulir, pasti dia yang memegang peran kunci misteri besar.

Meminjam istilah Rokuna Aldebaran, vampfic ini sebenarnya cuma 'memelesetkan' canon-nya meski ga semua. Eleamaya emang author yg kurang kreatif, jadi kalau ngarepin AU yg bener-bener membuang feel canon-nya, fanfic ini ga tepat buat kamu.

Oh ya, terima kasih juga buat SwanDie yg ga bosen nemenin aku chat biar cerita ini cepet di-publish. Doakan agar penyakit multichapter Eleamaya nggak kambuh menjangkiti fanfic "Crimson Fate" ini. Semoga kalian semua suka!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Isi chapter ini sama dengan cuplikan summary di depan.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Tuttt... Tutt... Tuttt...

Terdengar suara sirine kereta api sedang melaju kencang di atas rel yang membelah kota. Gerbong-gerbongnya cukup lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang duduk tenang sambil menunggu kapan mereka tiba di stasiun berikutnya. Sekilas hanya perjalanan biasa tapi tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di atas gerbong nomor dua dari belakang. Kakinya seolah menancap kuat bahwa ia tak khawatir jatuh akibat melakukan aksi berbahaya tersebut. Matanya fokus menatap satu gerbong tepat di depan gerbong tempatnya berdiri. Ia seperti tengah menunggu mangsa.

Di gerbong yang ia amati tersebut, terdapat dua orang duduk di bangku yang saling berhadapan, perempuan dan laki-laki. Hanya ada suara gemerincing dari pegangan tangan logam yang terayun-ayun di tengah koridor-atas kepala mereka-. Penumpang yang perempuan bersiul kecil. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari mencoba mengusir kebosanan. Ia juga berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari mata penumpang laki-laki yang tampak mengincarnya. Mulut laki-laki itu sesekali menyunggingkan senyum aneh yang membuat kulit perempuan itu semakin bergidik ngeri. Ia tadi sebenarnya hanya duduk sendirian sampai laki-laki ini masuk ke gerbongnya. Jarang sekali ada penumpang yang pindah gerbong di saat kereta tengah melaju sementara gerbong yang lain juga tidak penuh sesak, apalagi pemberhentian sebelumnya sudah berlalu satu jam.

Perempuan itu semakin merapatkan kedua tangannya di balik saku jaketnya. Kini matanya menunduk ke bawah tanda tak awas. Ia tak melihat bahwa senyum di depannya berubah menjadi seringai menakutkan. Sepasang taring terlihat menyembul dari balik bibir atasnya. Bola matanya yang semula hanya berwarna hitam biasa juga berubah menjadi merah pekat. Pupil matanya yang tadinya bulat berubah meruncing seperti mata kucing. Lalu, seperti melesakkan dirinya ke belakang untuk menambah daya pegas, ia pun melompat ke depan.

DOR!

Laki-laki itu kaget. Ia terdorong mundur.

Perempuan tadi ternyata membawa pistol kecil di sakunya. Ia bukannya tak awas. Ia justru sengaja memancingnya. Ia memperhatikan sebentar laki-laki yang barusan ditembaknya. Laki-laki itu mengerang dan mengejan berusaha mengeluarkan peluru yang tertancap di dadanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, perempuan itu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum laki-laki itu pulih. Ia pun berlari ke gerbong belakang dan laki-laki itu mengejarnya.

"Biggs! Wedge!" serunya memasuki gerbong belakang melewati dua orang.

Dua orang yang dipanggil itu sudah siap dari tadi. Persis begitu laki-laki itu menerobos pintu gerbong, rentetan peluru yang baru sudah menunggunya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Peluru-peluru pun berhamburan ke kursi penumpang. Tenang saja, tidak ada satu pun manusia yang tengah duduk di gerbong tersebut. Suara tembakan itu pun juga teredam deru kereta sehingga tidak membuat risau penumpang yang berada di gerbong-gerbong depan. Mereka sudah sengaja menjauhkan laki-laki itu dari banyak orang. Laki-laki itu pun terkapar bersimbah darah. Warna darahnya hitam tidak seperti manusia. Apa yang sebenarnya ditembaki itu?

"Wow! Dia masih bisa bergerak," kata salah satu dari penembak tadi.

"Bukan saatnya kagum, tahu?" jawab yang satunya menoleh ke rekannya.

"Kalian jangan kebanyakan ngobrol!" semprot satu orang lagi dengan suara serak. Orang itu berkulit gelap dan bertubuh besar berotot dengan beberapa bekas luka di wajahnya. Ditambah sebuah tangan palsu di lengan kanannya, pria bernama Barret Wallace tersebut tampak seperti seorang veteran yang sudah berpengalaman . Ia juga hendak menembak tapi... "Tuh kan dia kabur!"

"Cloud, dia ke atas!" teriak perempuan bernama Jessie yang ternyata adalah bagian dari kelompok mereka itu.

Yang dipanggil juga telah bersiap. Ia pun mencabut pedangnya. Tampak di depannya sesosok makhluk meloncat muncul, penumpang laki-laki yang tadi. "Huh, peluru tak mempan ya?" ejeknya.

Mangsa yang sudah diincarnya dari tadi itu pun terkesiap saat Cloud melesat ke hadapannya. Sebagai benteng terakhir dari serangkaian serangan tersebut, Cloud pun tidak boleh melepaskannya, atau ia tak akan dibayar untuk misi ini. Tentu saja akan jadi lebih mudah baginya menghabisi makhluk yang bahkan untuk kabur itu sudah sempoyongan. Namun tetap saja kecepatan makhluk itu menghindar lebih dari manusia biasa. Dibilang sempoyongan pun, makhluk itu masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya di atas kereta. Barret dan yang lainnya sudah tak bisa mengejar sampai tahap ini, itulah kenapa Cloud ditempatkan di atas. Kalau tebasannya kurang dalam, makhluk itu masih bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri, sama seperti saat ia mengeluarkan peluru-peluru tadi. Namun, tetap saja makhluk itu butuh waktu untuk beregenerasi, itulah kenapa ia kabur. Dan kesempatan itu tak boleh disia-siakan Cloud.

Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah membelahnya jadi dua.

CRASSSHHHH...

Dan tubuh yang terbelah itu seketika menjadi abu tersapu angin.

...

Kereta api pun memasuki stasiun seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Barret dan anak buahnya telah selesai membereskan bekas-bekas pekerjaan mereka sebelum keluar ke peron. Cloud dengan ringannya pun melompat turun dari atas gerbong.

"Yo, anak baru! Kau berhasil," puji Barret sambil menginstruksi semuanya untuk lekas keluar dari stasiun.

"Kita beruntung memilikimu di AVALANCHE," sambung Jessie.

"Tapi aku jadi sedikit ragu. Kau terlalu hebat. Kau bahkan bisa mengimbangi kecepatan mereka," lanjut Biggs. "Kau bukan vampir kan?"

Cloud pun menatap tajam ke arah Biggs. "Berapa kali harus kubilang? Di dunia ini, aku paling benci sama yang namanya vampir. Jangan samakan aku dengan monster itu atau aku akan menebasmu meskipun kita sama-sama manusia."

"Galak sekali," ujar Wedge.

Barret menjitak kepala Cloud. "Jangan belagu! Kita semua yang ada di sini punya nasib yang sama denganmu, tahu! Manusia terancam jiwanya, kitalah yang harus menyelamatkan mereka."

Cloud mengusap kepalanya. "Jujur saja, aku tak peduli dengan tujuan mulia semacam misi kemanusiaan yang biasa kalian dengungkan. Aku hanya memburu satu vampir bernama Sephiroth. Sampai aku menemukannya, itulah bentuk kerjasama kita," jelasnya dingin kemudian berjalan lebih cepat dari yang lain, meninggalkan mereka.

"Huh, dia ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" celetuk Biggs. "Sama seperti Barret."

"Biggs!" semprot Barret.

'"Benar kan?" sambung Wedge dan Jessie menghela napas.

...

Inilah Midgar.

Sebuah kota industri dan metropolitan besar dengan fasilitas modern super lengkap di Gaia. Industri elektronik dan pembangkit listriknya yang berasal dari reaktor seolah menyembunyikan langit dengan gumpalan asap hitamnya yang mempolusi udara. Gedung-gedung berlantai puluhannya juga menjulang bagaikan menerkam langit, memberi sudut-sudut gang yang tak tersentuh matahari, bagaikan tempat yang yang sangat cocok untuk bersembunyi. Manusia butuh cahaya karena itulah sumber kehidupan mereka. Namun, ada makhluk lain yang justru menyukai tempat-tempat seperti itu karena matahari adalah musuh utama mereka. Dan mereka tahu, Midgar menyediakan ruang untuk mereka sanggup bergeliat tak kalah dengan manusia di siang hari.

Tentu saja sebagai gantinya, titik puncak aktivitas mereka adalah malam hari. Sebaliknya, aktivitas manusia mulai menurun selepas senja. Namun, keramaian malam jelas masih ada di bawah terangnya lampu-lampu yang menghiasi kota, bahwa Midgar tetap indah pada malam hari. Bukan berarti mereka menunggu manusia terlelap dalam rumah masing-masing sehingga tiba waktunya giliran mereka menguasai kota, bukan itu yang mereka inginkan. Mereka justru berbaur dan masuk ke sela-sela manusia; berjalan di kota, mengendarai kendaraan, mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan, dan segenap aktivitas normal lainnya. Saat manusia lengah itulah, mereka menampakkan wujudnya. Setelah itu, mereka akan menghilang dengan cepat, kembali ke balik kegelapan.

Karena itulah, nyaris tak ada manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka yang disebut vampir ini.

Kecuali segelintir. Contohnya adalah Barret dan anak buahnya tadi yang merekrut Cloud. Mereka adalah pembasmi vampir yang menamakan kelompoknya AVALANCHE. Anggota mereka sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi tapi tadi tidak ikut.

Dan tidak hanya mereka saja yang tahu...

Seorang gadis berkepang satu dengan tambatan sebuah pita besar di kepalanya dan berpakaian mencolok serba _pink_ keluar dari sebuah gang. Ia berdiri di trotoar yang menghadap ke jalan raya di mana mobil-mobil berseliweran di depannya. Di seberangnya tampak keramaian pusat kota di mana orang-orang berlalu lalang seperti dirinya. Di atas kepalanya terlihat papan penunjuk arah persimpangan bahwa bergerak lurus terus ke utara dari tempatnya berdiri akan menuju ke stasiun, bahkan ia sudah bisa mendengar suara kereta api lewat. Suasana yang berisik bukan? Suara-suara itu seolah mengaburkan suara denting logam yang lain. Suara peluru ditembakkan. Suara geraman kesakitan.

Ia seperti agak melamun karena tidak melihat Cloud berjalan ke arahnya.

BUKKK...

Mereka pun bertabrakan.

"Maaf," ujar Cloud sopan.

"Sebentar," kata gadis itu, "kau terluka?"

"Hah?" ucap Cloud bingung karena ia sedang tidak terluka sama sekali. Ia pun melihat baju pink gadis itu ternoda darah. Oh, rupanya darah vampir yang ia basmi tadi mengenai bajunya dan saat bertabrakan tadi jadi menempel ke gadis itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil bergegas menjauhi tempat.

Gadis itu memandang ke arah Cloud pergi. Entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu _deja vu _dari pertemuan barusan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah utara, memandang jauh stasiun yang tidak kelihatan. "Malam ini ada perburuan lagi ya?" gumamnya.

...menandakan ia termasuk yang segelintir orang tadi.

Begitulah, Cloud dan yang lain akhirnya sampai di sektor tujuh kota tersebut. Ada sebuah bar yang sangat ramai bernama 7th Heaven. Mereka pun berbondong-bondong masuk ke sana dimulai dari Barret yang langsung mengagetkan banyak pengunjung. Beberapa pelanggan tetap sudah hapal dengan keberadaannya dan tak terkejut. Barret berlalu begitu saja menuju ke dalam, sebuah area prbadi miliknya yang kemudian terdengar suara gadis kecil menyambut kedatangannya. Sementara itu Jesse, Biggs, dan Wedge tampak berebut dilayani oleh seorang penjaga bar yang dari pakaiannya sangat seksi.

"Aaaaah!" ujar Biggs menenggak minuman keras. "Nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan minuman pertama setelah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

"Dan minuman racikan Tifa itu enak sekali. Langsung membuat bar ini terkenal dalam sebulan," sambung Wedge.

Tifa hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Ia lalu menatap Cloud yang masih berdiri. "Cloud, kau tak minum juga?"

"Aku harus mengganti bajuku," ujarnya singkat lalu ke belakang.

Jessie berbisik pada Tifa. Dialah anggota yang seorang lagi. "Kami sampai lupa kalau ia tadi berjalan-jalan di kota dengan baju berlumuran darah vampir. Untung saja bajunya berwarna hitam dan ini sudah malam."

"Dia bahkan tampak santai menenteng pedang. Harusnya sih ia lewat pintu belakang," kata Biggs.

"Yahhh, itu kan aksesoris bagus," sambung Wedge asal.

Tifa hanya memandang pintu tempat Cloud dan Barret tadi masuk ke belakang bar. Di belakang bar, ada ruangan-ruangan seperti rumah biasa dan Barret tinggal di situ bersama seorang putrinya yang bernama Marlene. Biggs dan Wedge mengontrak rumah di sebelah bar, sementara Jessie diizinkan tinggal untuk menemani Marlene. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, anggota mereka ketambahan Tifa. Dan Tifa-lah yang kemudian membawa Cloud kemari dua minggu lalu.

Tak lama, Cloud pun usai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Entah kenapa ia tadi bersikap biasa saja terhadap darah tertebar di bajunya usai menebas. Seharusnya hal itu memunculkan traumanya. Cloud menatap tangannya sendiri. Mungkin karena ini darah vampir, batinnya. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa terhadap musuh. Ada satu, perasaan dendam tentu saja. Tapi ia masih tidak yakin apakah ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi-mimpi aneh itu yang ternyata masih menggentayanginya meskipun ia sudah bertemu dengan Tifa.

_Sialan_, geram Cloud. _Mungkin ini akan selesai setelah aku menemukan biang keladinya._

...Sephiroth.

_Tunggu._

_Tapi kenapa dalam mimpiku itu aku seperti melihat dua orang vampir?_

_Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat siapa vampir yang satu lagi?_

_Aaaargghh..._

Saat itu Cloud melihat Tifa masuk ke ruangannya. Rasanya seperti saat kemarin di stasiun, kehadiran Tifa bisa membuat pikirannya yang sempat berkecamuk tadi kembali jernih. Ia lalu melirik jam dinding. Pukul 22.00, sepertinya pekerjaan Tifa sudah selesai.

"Aku bawakan minuman," ujar Tifa membawa dua gelas sampanye yang terisi. "Kau pasti lelah."

Cloud pun meraihnya. "Terima kasih, Tifa."

"Aku lega kau kembali dengan selamat," lanjut Tifa menutup pintu.

"Ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba begini? Tugas itu bahkan tidak sulit," kata Cloud usai meneguk.

"Kurasa begitu, kau bertambah kuat hanya dalam dua bulan."

"Aku tak bisa terus mengandalkan diriku yang dulu kan?"

Sejujurnya, Tifa agak bingung dengan perubahan Cloud, terutama kekuatannya. Memang Cloud dulu sangat pemalu kalau tak mau dibilang antisosial tapi Tifa tahu Cloud memang memiliki bakat terpendam yang kuat soal kekuatannya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Kalau soal kepribadiannya sih Tifa mencoba meyakini bahwa peristiwa mengerikan di desa mereka tersebut pasti mengubah siapa saja, bahkan termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Tifa mendengar dari ketiga rekannya tentang misi apa yang Cloud lakukan di bawah AVALANCHE, di mana peran dan posisinya. Ia sungguh penasaran apa yang sudah dialami Cloud sejak enam minggu mereka terpisah dan bagaimana hal itu membuat perbedaan yang sungguh nyata. Namun demikian, ia tak berani bertanya. Ia seperti takut Cloud akan menghilang lagi dari hadapannya. Sudah cukup selama sebulan ini ia tak tahu kabarnya.

"Mmmm, yeah," Tifa akhirnya menjawab. "Seharusnya aku tak menyangsikannya."

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Cloud menyadari jeda dalam respon Tifa.

"Tidak kok," kata Tifa melipat tangannya di belakang. "Aku malah senang dengan itu. Dengan begini, kita bisa menghancurkan mereka."

Cloud lalu tersenyum. "Benar dan kalau aku bisa terus dipertahankan oleh Barret, kau tak perlu ikut misi."

Mendengar hal itu, Tifa pun merengut. "Lagi-lagi kau begitu. Kita kan sudah berlatih bersama-sama di tempat Master Zangan. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa hanya diam saja."

"Ya, dan jika kau butuh pertolongan aku berjanji akan datang. Aku pernah mengikat janji demikian denganmu."

"Nah, kau ingat kan?"

"Tapi konteks janji itu bukan untuk berhadapan dengan vampir."

"Jadi, hanya berlaku untuk para pria hidung belang?"

"Kalau itu sih, aku tak khawatir," canda Cloud sambil melihat pakaian ketat yang Tifa kenakan. Dari dulu ia sudah menyadari daya pikat Tifa selain paras wajahnya yang memang cantik. Dan Tifa sendiri tahu bahwa ia tak akan mudah ditaklukkan karena itulah ia juga belajar beladiri.

"Huh," ujar Tifa semakin mendengus, "siapa ya yg dulu pernah menghajar anak-anak nakal yang mendekatiku saat kita masih berusia 14 tahun?" Ia sedikit mengenang bahwa sejak dulu Cloud sudah sering terlibat perkelahian.

"Kita kan belum bertemu Master Zangan saat itu," elak Cloud.

"Aku telah digembleng di sini, Cloud. Jadi aku pun bertambah kuat meski tentu aku tetap tak bisa sekuat kau yang sekarang. Aku sangat membenci vampir. Aku tahu mereka sangat kejam, aku tahu kalau kita bisa kehilangan nyawa kapan saja. Tapi kalau ingat hari-hari keras itu, rasanya aku ingin menumpahkan semuanya. Lagipula aku terus bertahan selama ini, itu semua demi... demi..."

Tifa tiba-tiba terisak. Ia jadi ingat lagi peristiwa kelam yang terjadi di desa mereka. Itulah kenapa ia bergabung dengan AVALANCHE. Karena ia ingin menumpas vampir. Karena ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang merasa kehilangan dan menderita seperti dirinya akibat dimangsa vampir.

Cloud pun menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Aku tahu, Tifa..."

"Lantas, kenapa kita tak bekerja sama saja? Apa kau tak menganggapku teman seperjuangan? Kita menghadapi musuh yang sama, Cloud." _Dan_ a_ku ingin bertarung bersamamu_, batin Tifa.

Cloud memandang gadis itu dengan intens. Ia memang memahami perasaan Tifa bahwa mereka sama-sama kehilangan desa dan orang tua. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang Cloud masih menyimpan perasaan itu. Tujuannya mengapa ia mau tunduk di bawah perintah Barret bahwa ternyata selain dendamnya terhadap Sephiroth, ia tetap tak bisa mengesampingkan hal ini. Atau mimpi itu akan menghantuinya semakin parah.

Bayangan kematian Tifa di depannya.

Kalau bisa ia ingin menjauhkan Tifa dari pekerjaan ini. Tapi kemana? Nyatanya Nibelheim yang tenang dan jauh dari keramaian pun tidak lebih aman dari Midgar yang justru memiliki sarang vampir terbesar. Bagi Cloud, tempat paling aman untuk Tifa adalah di sisinya. Sedekat mungkin.

"Tifa, aku..." _Kau bukan sekedar teman sejak kecil_, batin Cloud mendekat. _Kau adalah..._

"Ya?" ujar Tifa ragu-ragu dengan sikap Cloud yang mendadak memegangi lengan atasnya. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat. "Cl-Cloud?"

BRAKKK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka keras mengejutkan mereka.

"Yo, anak muda!" seru Barret menginterupsi. "Aku bahkan sudah bosan memanggil-manggil kalian dari tadi. Lekas turun ke bawah tanah. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan terkait misi."

Cloud pun gusar karena merasa terganggu. "Kenapa sih tidak besok saja?" katanya dingin segera menghapus rona merah di wajahnya sebelum ketahuan Tifa.

"Kau mau dibayar tidak?" tukas Barret kesal dengan lagak si anak baru. "Turuti perintahku."

"Kota ini sangat luas, kita tak bisa mengawasi setiap sudut untuk memburu mereka satu demi satu," lanjut Cloud keras. _Kalau begini kapan aku bisa menemukan Sephiroth? _

"Janji tetap janji. Aku sudah menyuruh Jessie melacak vampir yang kau cari," kata Barret. "Selama itu pula, kau harus bekerja padaku."

"3000 gil untuk misi berikutnya," lanjut Cloud tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Barret melotot mendengar harga itu. "APA?"

"Cloud," sela Tifa. "Apa kau tidak sungguh-sungguh bergabung dengan kami? Kami yang ada di sini bukan bekerja demi uang. Kita berkumpul dan berjuang untuk kelangsungan hidup manusia kan? Karena kita sama-sama membenci vampir kan? Kami membutuhkanmu."

Cloud menoleh kembali ke arah Tifa. _Andai kau tahu kaulah satu-satunya alasanku di sini_, batinnya. "Tifa, aku bahkan tak sehebat itu..."

"Aku minta tolong," potong Tifa memohon.

Kalimat Tifa membuat Cloud teringat janjinya. Ia tak bisa melupakan hal itu. Tak akan pernah. Kalau tidak, mimpi buruknya bisa menjadi kenyataan. "Oke, 2000 gil saja," ujarnya mengalah.

"Terima kasih, Cloud," kata Tifa riang.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>TeaserPreview Chapter berikutnya:**

"Kau lemah. Kau milikku, Cloud."

"Barret, kapan kita menyerbu sarang?"

"Jadi, kau si pengkhianat itu?"

"Awas truk, kita akan tabrakan! TABRAKAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sebenarnya adegan pembasmian vampir di kereta api itu bahkan pernah dipakai tiga film vampir berbeda, yaitu Twins Effect, Blood: The Last Vampire, dan Underworld 1. Kebetulan aza di FF7 canon juga adegan awal game-nya pake kereta api. Ya udah, aku kombinasikan aza.

Terkait dgn analogi canon-nya, di sini tentu saja Cloud ga mungkin bercita-cita jadi vampir sebagai ganti SOLDIER. Jadi, dia tetap tinggal di Nibelheim dan kubuat dia jg belajar beladiri dari Zangan sebagai gemblengan pertama pengganti latihan di infantri Shin-Ra. Di sini ga ada mako ataupun materia, anggap aza kayak dunia nyata kita. Dan pedang Cloud itu semacam katana biasa bukan Buster Sword, tapi boleh lah kalian membayangkan itu.

Yeah, aku mencoba berkreasi dengan CloTi di sini dengan memodifikasi canon-nya, yang jelas mereka tetep susah mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Klo cuma untuk urusan sisi protektifnya Cloud terhadap Tifa sih masih tetap sama. Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Cloud udah IC kah? Atau malah OOC?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Karena update yg tak pasti, agar pembaca tidak lupa dgn isi chapter kemarin, mulai sekarang aku akan berlakukan sinopsis di awal seperti berikut.

**Cerita sebelumnya:** Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Tifa, Cloud kini beraksi sebagai pembasmi vampir andalan AVALANCHE. Sepulang dari misi di kereta api, ia sempat berpapasan dengan seorang gadis misterius yang tampak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya. Di markas, Cloud nyaris mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tifa kalau saja tidak diinterupsi oleh Barret.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Gelap.

Lagi-lagi Cloud hanya bisa melihat kegelapan.

Ya, tempat-tempat yang disukai vampir. Ia pun mengencangkan genggaman pedangnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa seseorang. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, dalam kegelapan seperti itu, Cloud bisa melihat sosoknya. Sosok vampir yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Sosok yang tak ingin ia kenal. Sosok yang sangat dibencinya. Sosok yang ia simpan dalam dendam. Sang pembantai warga desanya.

…Dengan rambut perak panjangnya yang berkibar.

"SEPHIROTH!" teriak Cloud.

Cloud pun berlari kencang ke arah vampir itu. Ia menaikkan kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menebasnya dalam sekali gerakan kuat ke bawah. Sephiroth mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menangkap sisi tajam pedang Cloud di telapaknya tanpa terluka. Usaha Cloud mendorong maju pedangnya sekuat tenaga seperti tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sebelah tangan Sephiroth.

"Lemah," ujar Sephiroth singkat.

"A-Apa?"

Sephiroth pun melempar Cloud ke samping dengan tenaga yang bahkan sanggup membuat genggaman Cloud pada pedangnya terlepas. Cloud pun berguling di lantai yang tak bisa ia lihat seolah ruangan tempatnya berada adalah sebuah dimensi tanpa batas. Dengan cepat, Sephiroth lalu mendekati Cloud yang tersungkur. Seperti memungut sebuah barang, ia mengangkat kepala Cloud dan menjambak rambutnya. Lalu ia mencengkeram leher Cloud dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa tercekik. Kuku runcing khas vampir Sephiroth membuat leher Cloud meneteskan darah.

"Kau terikat denganku," kata Sephiroth memandangnya tajam. "Kau ada karenaku. Kau milikku. Dan aku telah memilihmu dari sekian sampah di desamu. Karena itu, aku berhak memperlakukanmu apa saja. Aku tak akan membuatmu mati, aku lebih suka membuatmu menderita. Hahahaha!"

Rasanya Cloud ingin marah dan membalas perlakuannya, tapi ia bahkan tak bisa menatap Sephiroth dengan jelas. Kelopak matanya semakin terasa berat. Napasnya pun hampir habis.

BUK!

Cengkeraman tangan itu lepas, Cloud pun jatuh tersungkur kembali. Entah kenapa sosok Sephiroth tiba-tiba menghilang, meninggalkannya lagi dalam kegelapan sendirian. Namun tak lama, ia mendengarkan suara ketukan beraturan yang merambat begitu keras di lantai dimana ia terbaring miring. Sepertinya itu suara langkah kaki dan dari suara ketukannya yang semakin keras, orang itu jelas mendekat. Cloud pun mengerjapkan mata, dan kaki bersepatu boot itu akhirnya muncul di depan matanya.

"Kamu harus kuat, Cloud. Bukan Sephiroth yang harus kau kalahkan tapi dirimu sendiri." Suara itu berbeda dengan suara Sephiroth, sepertinya suara si pemilik kaki ini.

Cloud berusaha mendongak tapi ia tak bisa melihat ujung tubuh atas si pemilik kaki. Namun ia yakin suara itu berasal dari masa lalunya. Kalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ya, ia merasa pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Masalahnya, _kenapa wajahnya tak kelihatan? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat siapa dia? Dan kenapa pula orang ini ikut campur? Apa aku kenal baik dengannya?_

"Kalau tidak, kau tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagimu," lanjut suara itu.

Lalu Cloud bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada tak jauh di belakang kaki sosok itu. Ada orang lain yang juga tersungkur sepertinya. Bedanya, orang itu berlumuran darah. Dan meskipun rambut panjang orang itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Cloud mengenalinya dari bola mata coklat yang terbelalak kosong.

"TIFA!"

...

Cloud tersentak bangun di sofa tempat ia tidur dan merasakan peluh membasahi kepalanya. Lantas ia menurunkan kaki dan bergegas mendekati ranjang Tifa yang sekamar dengannya. Sekejap, ia pun merasa lega Tifa masih tertidur dengan pulas. Ia ingin menyentuh dan membelai rambut gadis itu untuk memastikan yang di hadapannya itu bukan ilusi. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan daripada justru membangunkan Tifa dan gadis itu mendapatinya begitu pucat dan gugup.

_Sialan, mimpi itu lagi_, umpatnya sambil berjalan mundur dan merebahkan diri kembali ke sofa. Ia pun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Apa kalau aku tidur di sebelahnya dan memeluknya, mimpi itu akan hilang?

Sayangnya, Tifa tidak mengizinkannya dan Cloud sendiri cukup tahu diri soal itu. Barret dan yang lain sudah berulah menggoda mereka dengan menyuruh mereka tidur sekamar meski mereka berdua sudah menjelaskan kalau hubungan mereka berdua tidak sedalam yang orang lain pikirkan. Cloud cukup cuek dengan tidak ingin menanggapinya, Tifa lah yang berkali-kali mengatakan kalau mereka hanya teman sejak kecil. _Hanya teman sejak kecil._

_Oh_, batin Cloud. Bukankah kenyataannya memang demikian? Kenapa ia harus pusing dengan itu? Bukankah hubungan dalam bentuk apapun tetap tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya untuk selalu memegang teguh janjinya pada Tifa? Meskipun dalam hatinya, ia menyimpan perasaan lebih?

Tidak, jawabnya pada diri sendiri. Tifa tidak perlu tahu hal itu, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Ia hanya cukup menjaganya. Ia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi yang dulu sekedar ingin mendapat perhatian darinya hanya karena ia naksir padanya.

Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi.

...

Pagi akhirnya menjelang tidak terasa karena pemandangan di luar masih cukup gelap. Sesuatu yang wajar di Midgar karena sinar matahari banyak terhalangi gedung bertingkat puluhan. Apalagi bar mereka berada di sebelah timur gedung-gedung tinggi tersebut. Cukup keluar rumah, gedung-gedung menjulang tersebut bisa terlihat meskipun berjarak sekitar tiga sektor.

Tifa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Di kamar yang sama, ia melihat Cloud berdiri di dekat jendela. Gadis itu menghela napas lega. Padahal sudah dua minggu ini ia berbagi kamar dengan Cloud tapi rasanya bagai setahun kebersamaan itu tidak ia rasakan. Tapi setiap ia mendapati sofa tempat Cloud berbaring kosong dengan menyisakan selimut yang tampak bekas disibakkan begitu saja, hatinya masih menyisakan takut. Kalau bisa, sebenarnya Tifa ingin Cloud tidur saja di sampingnya, berbagi ranjang, agar ia dapat memeluknya erat untuk memastikan Cloud tak akan kemana-mana lagi, bahwa peristiwa mengerikan itu tak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi tentu saja ia terlalu malu untuk memintanya. _Kami kan hanya teman sejak kecil_, batinnya.

Tifa pun menghampiri Cloud dan menyapanya, "Apakah kau tidur nyenyak, Cloud?"

Cloud menoleh menatap Tifa. _Kalau saja aku boleh tidur di dekatmu, siapa yang tidak_, batinnya. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu dan menceritakan kejadian semalam. Karena itu, ia menyiapkan kebohongan kecil. "Dengkuran berisik Barret di kamar sebelah terdengar sampai sini."

Tifa tahu Cloud agak berlebihan tapi ia tetap tertawa kecil, siapa sih orang serumah ini yang tidak tahu kebiasan buruk pemilik tangan palsu itu? "Yang penting tidurmu cukup. Kau selalu bangun lebih pagi dariku padahal kau pasti sangat lelah semalam."

"Kau lupa? Aku kan selalu tidur lebih cepat darimu." Satu lagi kebohongan kecil karena ia hanya sekedar sudah memejamkan mata saat itu. Mana bisa ia terlelap lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Tifa masih terjaga? Apalagi jika tahu-tahu sambungannya selalu mimpi seperti tadi. Rasanya seperti telah melepas penjagaan. Dan kalau kejadian dalam mimpi itu sampai terjadi, Cloud yakin ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Tifa menyilangkan lengannya. "Itu kan karena aku suruh biar kamu tidak macam-macam kalau aku tidur duluan."

"Di ranjang sesempit itu? Aku tidak minat," gurau Cloud.

"Ah, kau," sentak Tifa. Sebenarnya Tifa yakin Cloud bukan cowok yang seperti itu. Tapi, dilogika bagaimanapun, cowok tetap cowok. Apa salahnya berjaga-jaga? "Oya, hari ini temani aku belanja lagi ya?"

"Aku ingin mencuci motor dulu, bagaimana?" tanya Cloud.

"Tidak apa-apa, hari masih pagi."

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Ini kali kedua Cloud mengantar Tifa berbelanja dengan menggunakan motornya. Gadis itu memang biasa belanja kebutuhan pokok seminggu sekali. Hari lain, biasanya ia akan berlatih dengan pedangnya di atap bar yang cukup luas, dekat dengan tempat jemuran pakaian. Kadang ia menjajal kekuatan tangan kosongnya dengan Barret yang tenaganya (dan terutama semangatnya) tak bisa diremehkan. Ia juga melayani permintaan latihan duel tiga anggota AVALANCHE yang lain saat mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelidiki vampir dan mencari informasi yang bisa menjadi misi berikutnya, biasanya berita kriminal tentang pembunuhan misterius yang belum berhasil dipecahkan polisi atau orang hilang di tempat-tempat tertentu yang diduga perbuatan vampir. Tapi, sebagian besar acaranya diisi dengan bersama Tifa meskipun awalnya ia selalu segan untuk berduel dengannya yang kemudian membuat gadis itu cemberut, apalagi kalau Cloud terkesan mengalah sehingga Tifa bisa membantingnya dengan mudah.

Hari Minggu pula, Marlene tidak bersekolah. Sudah menjadi kebiasan ia yang menemani Tifa berbelanja dengan berjalan bergandeng tangan sebelum Cloud datang. Jangankan hanya menemani, Marlene bisa dibilang mandiri untuk anak seusianya, bahkan ia selama ini membantu aktivitas Tifa di bar. Dan Cloud pun tak keberatan putri kecil Barret itu ikut membonceng di antara dirinya dan Tifa.

"Yo, pengantin baru selesai berbelanja," tegur Barret.

"APA-APAAN SIH, BARRET!" Kontan saja wajah Tifa memerah marah sementara Cloud menghindarinya dengan menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku lebih cocok jadi anak mereka kan daripada sama Papa?" kata Marlene di tengah-tengah Cloud dan Tifa.

"Lakukan, Nak!" seru Barret menyemangatinya.

"HEI!" Tifa ingin protes. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Cloud mencari pembelaan.

"Memulai hidup baru...," tukas Cloud.

Jantung Tifa semakin berdegup tidak karuan. _Kenapa Cloud ngomong seperti itu_, batinnya.

"…sejujurnya aku belum kepikiran sampai ke sana. Masih ada banyak 'pekerjaan rumah' yang harus diselesaikan," lanjutnya. "Kalau tidak, aku belum bisa tenang."

Dan rasanya Tifa merasa sangat kecewa mendengar lanjutannya. _Memangnya tadi apa yang aku harapkan sih? _Ia lalu menaruh belanjaannya pada tempatnya. Sebagian ia taruh di kulkas pribadi, sebagian ia tata di rak bar. Meski semalam semua gelas yang terpakai sudah dicuci, Tifa mengelapnya lagi untuk dikeluarkan. Bisa saja salah satu gelas yang ia ambil adalah gelas kemarinnya yang terkena debu karena bentuknya seragam. Siang itu, seluruh anggota AVALANCHE berkumpul. Meski belum membuka bar, setidaknya Tifa tetap ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaik pada mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jumlah anggota AVALANCHE hanya kita berenam saja?" celetuk Cloud usai menenggak minuman. "Ini kurang sekali."

"Huh, kukira kau akan mulai belagu dengan mengatakan kami hanya merepotkan dirimu yang hebat," kata Barret.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi," katanya beranjak.

"Cloud!" panggil Tifa membuat Cloud kembali duduk. Ia pun menoleh pada Barret. "Betul juga, Barret. Aku baru sadar hal ini."

"AVALANCHE generasi pertama sudah dikalahkan, aku membangunnya kembali." Barret mulai bercerita. "Dulu organisasi ini cukup besar, pemimpinnya adalah seorang wanita bernama Elfe, tangan kanannya bernama Fuhito dan Shears. Para pembasminya bahkan ada yang berburu sampai keluar Midgar. Waktu itu aku belum bergabung. Aku mengenal mereka di desaku, Corel. Mereka terlambat, vampir-vampir bangsat itu telah menyatroni rumahku dan rumah sahabatku yang bertetangga denganku. Istriku, Myrna, sahabatku, Dyne, dan istrinya, Eleanor; terbunuh. Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan Marlene, dia putri sahabatku. Entahlah, kalau mereka tak ada, mungkin seisi desaku juga sudah menjadi ladang pembantaian."

Cloud dan Tifa mendengarkan penjelasan Barret dengan seksama. _Benar_, batin Cloud ingat Barret pernah mengatakannya sekilas di stasiun kemarin. _Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang aku dan Tifa alami, hanya saja ia lebih beruntung._

Barret pun melanjutkan cerita. "Aku tidak langsung bergabung karena aku memikirkan Marlene. Namun demikian, mereka berkata tetap akan menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka kapan pun aku akan datang. Karena itu, begitu aku mendengar mereka dikalahkan, kupikir masa depan umat manusia bisa habis jika tak ada yang meneruskan. Aku tahu perbuatanku akan membahayakan Marlene tapi gadis cilik itu bisa mengerti bahwa aku harus melakukannya, ini demi ia yang juga telah kehilangan orangtuanya."

"Dihancurkan? Jadi para vampir ini juga terorganisir ya?" lanjut Tifa.

"Ya," Barret mengangguk, "menurut dokumen yang dibawa AVALANCHE yang dulu, mereka punya sarang besar di Midgar. Pemimpin vampir dan para vampir elit berada di sana."

"Kau pernah bilang padaku dulu, tapi tepatnya di mana?" lanjut Tifa.

"Aku belum mengatakan hal itu karena kekuatan kita belum cukup untuk menyerbu ke sana. Sarang itu sangat besar dan kalian mungkin tak pernah menyangkanya."

"Katakan saja di mana itu, Barret," desak Cloud tak sabar.

"Shin-Ra Inc., sebuah perusahaan elektronik yang sebagian karyawan dan seluruh jajaran direksi serta pemegang sahamnya merupakan para vampir."

"Apa!" seru Tifa terkejut. "Shin-Ra yang itu?"

"Jadi, sampai sekarang, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya melakukan pekerjaan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kita menyerbu mereka pada siang hari?" tanya Cloud sedikit kesal.

"Gedung itu punya sistem pertahanan dan didesain sebaik mungkin agar sinar matahari tidak masuk. Semakin kita menerobos ke dalam, di situlah letak jantung mereka yang jauh dari cahaya terang."

"Lebih gampang kalau kita membereskannya dalam sekali ledak, tempatkan di beberapa titik. Kemudian dalam waktu bersamaan pasti akan BOOM…BOOM…WOW! Apalagi di sana banyak material elektronik," sambung Jessie semangat memeragakannya dengan gerakan tangan.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang di sana juga ada karyawan manusia," kata Tifa. "Tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Kalau itu sih mau nggak mau hanya bisa di luar jam kerja dan sayangnya itu malam hari," lanjut Jessie.

"Selama ini kau sudah tahu Sephiroth di sana bukan?" sambung Cloud ingat Jessie-lah yang ditugaskan Barret melacak jejaknya.

Barret tidak suka Cloud mulai kembali berlagak, ia lalu menjawabkan pertanyaan Cloud. "Dia termasuk vampir elit, berbeda dengan vampir yang selama ini kau tebas. Setidaknya, sebelum berhadapan dengan yang jenis ini, uji dulu kemampuanmu melawan para Turks."

"Turks?"

"Sekelompok vampir yang ditugaskan khusus untuk menghadapi AVALANCHE," kali ini giliran Wedge angkat bicara.

"Tapi, kudengar mereka angin-anginan. Kalau AVALANCHE tidak sedang menyerbu sarang, biasanya mereka tidak turun," sambung Biggs. "Mereka seperti membiarkan saja kalau ada vampie sial yang bertemu dengan kami, contohnya di kereta api kemarin. Padahal bisa saja sebenarnya mereka menyaksikan kita."

"Namun, mereka punya kemampuan mata-mata yang kuat. Penyelidikan mereka bisa memunculkan aksi tak terduga seperti yang kita lakukan untuk menyergap vampir buruan kita," lanjut Wedge lagi. "Beberapa anggota AVALANCHE menghilang seperti itu meski tidak sedang dalam misi. Bisa dibilang, mereka seperti agen rahasia. Dan Shin-Ra punya uang untuk menutupi semua kejadian itu. Sampai sekarang, sebaiknya kita jangan sembarangan melontarkan kata 'vampir' ke masyarakat umum agar tidak terjadi kepanikan."

"Vampir elit yang kedengarannya hebat itu apakah tidak turun?" tanya Tifa lagi.

"Kami dengar AVALANCHE generasi pertama hancur karena mereka akhirnya turun," jawab Wedge.

"Oya, ada satu vampire elit lagi. Tapi kami tak tahu namanya," sela Biggs.

"Justru dia kadang muncul untuk menyelamatkan vampir yang sedang AVALANCHE incar. Anehnya, dia nyaris tak pernah membunuh AVALANCHE yang berhadapan dengannya," sambung Jessie.

"Wah, tindakannya itu bisa dibilang seperti kita ya?" komentar Tifa.

"Maksudmu?" Cloud menoleh padanya.

"Melindungi bangsa sendiri bukan?" ucap Tifa meyakinkan.

"Heh, aku tak bersimpati. Vampir tetap vampir. Di belakang, dia pasti tetap memangsa manusia. Ia malah terdengar seperti bermain-main dengan AVALANCHE," sambung Barret.

"Kalau begitu," ujar Cloud tersenyum, " aku ingin bermain-main dengannya."

"Sudah kubilang," ujar Barret mulai sewot. "Kamu itu aset berharga AVALANCHE, aku belum mau kamu mati konyol sebelum aku menyaksikanmu bisa membunuh minimal dua orang Turks."

"Bukannya kau bilang tadi dia tak membunuh AVALANCHE?" tanya Tifa khawatir juga kalau Cloud sampai berhadapan dengannya.

Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge kemudian saling berpandangan. "Kami juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya sih, itu hanya cerita di masa AVALANCHE yang dulu. Yang jelas perawakannya lumayan kekar dan rambutnya _raven_ jabrik sebahu."

Tifa tampak merenung karena merasa tidak asing. _Vampir elit dengan_ _rambut raven jabrik sebahu?_

Cloud pun mengembalikannya ke pembicaraan semula, merasa Tifa mulai cemas. "Jadi, misi yang semalam dibicarakan itu, apakah kita bisa berhubungan dengan para Turks?"

"Kalau kau minta begitu...," ujar Barret ragu. "Sebenarnya aku sih senang-senang saja kalau kau mau dan bisa menghabisi mereka, tapi..."

"Soal bayaran kan?" cetus Wedge.

"Sial, kenapa diingatkan sih!" protes Barret. "Uangnya kan mau aku pakai untuk biaya sekolah Marlene. Biaya hidup di Midgar mahal, tahu!"

"Hei, aku tidak menaikkan harga kan?" tukas Cloud. "Yang kemarin itu kita sudah sepakat 2000 Gil."

"Cloud..." Tifa memegang lengan teman kecilnya itu, ingin mengingatkannya kembali soal kemarin karena Cloud lagi-lagi berbicara masalah uang.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku perlu menabung untuk..." Masih berbicara pada Barret, kemudian ia melirik Tifa dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang masih menempel di lengannya, serta memberi penekanan pada kalimat lanjutannya untuk memberi isyarat padanya, berharap gadis itu mengerti karena ia terlalu malu untuk mengucapkannya. "... _our home_, iya kan?"

Kontan orang seruangan pun menyoraki Cloud dan Tifa dan mereka tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Jangankan membalas, rasanya Tifa masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Cloud barusan meski masih tidak begitu jelas menangkap maksudnya.

"Huuu, katanya belum memikirkan masa depan? Kalau untuk itu, berapa pun uangnya akan kuberi asal Marlene jadi anak kalian."

"BARRET!" seru Tifa.

* * *

><p>Malam hari berikutnya; Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret memarkir kendaraan mereka di sebuah jalan tol. Barret telah mengubah rencana meski agak riskan. Karena itu, persiapannya memakan waktu sehari. Jalan tol di Midgar hanya bisa diakses orang-orang berkepentingan yang memiliki <em>Pass Toll Card<em>. Jalan itu menghubungkan pusat industri dengan pusat bisnis yang tentunya sangat memfasilitasi banyak orang sibuk untuk bisa melintas lebih cepat. Jessie dengan cerdik telah memodifikasi _Pass Toll Card_ dengan nopol mobil _pick-up_ Barret yang berhasil dipinjam dari seorang sopir salah satu perusahaan di sana yang kebetulan juga pengunjung 7th Heaven. Motor Cloud ditumpangkan di belakang karena roda dua dilarang masuk tol. Tapi bukan berarti itu tanpa risiko karena bagaimana pun juga nomor itu palsu dan kalau sial, mereka hanya menunggu ketahuan. Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge berjaga di pintu tol untuk mengabarkan informasi terkini.

Seperti yang diharapkan oleh Cloud, misi kali ini bukan perburuan seperti malam yang sudah-sudah. Mereka bukan sedang berburu vampir biasa yang senang mengincar manusia di tempat-tempat sepi karena hal itu juga membutuhkan peruntungan tinggi. Bagi Cloud, kalau tidak menyentuh pangkal permasalahannya, sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan selesai dalam pekerjaan ini. Rupanya sedikit banyak, mimpi-mimpi itu mempengaruhinya. Ia merasa belum bisa melawan vampir sekelas Sephiroth namun ia juga merasa tak bisa berkembang jika hanya melawan vampir biasa, setidaknya misi kali ini benar bisa membawanya pada salah seorang vampir penting.

Incaran AVALANCHE kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung, sang Presiden Direktur Shin-Ra Inc itu sendiri.

Tidak ada penduduk Midgar yang tidak mengetahui wajahnya, setidaknya kalau ia rajin membaca koran atau menonton berita, tak terkecuali Barret. Cloud yang baru dua minggu berada di Midgar jelas belum tahu siapa incarannya kali ini. Barret yakin mobil sang Presdir akan lewat karena ia sudah mendapat informasi dari berita terbaru kalau incarannya itu mengagendakan sebuah pertemuan di pusat bisnis sore ini.

Cloud menurunkan motornya setelah mendapat instruksi dari Barret.

"Yo, kamu pepet dia dari samping, aku akan menghalangi laju mobilnya dari depan."

"Tifa ikut kau, Barret. Berbahaya kalau ia memboncengku."

"Aku yang menyetir kok," balas Tifa. "Barret yang akan menembak dari depan."

"Begitu Jessie menelepon, kita bersiap," lanjut Barret. "Kita mudah mengenali mobilnya, ada emblem logo Shin-Ra di moncong sedan hitamnya. Lagipula kaca mobilnya sangat gelap, didesain agar sinar matahari tidak mengganggu orang di dalamnya."

"Eh, sopirnya manusia atau vampir?" tanya Tifa. "Apa kau juga akan menembaknya?"

"Kujamin dia pasti Turks," jawab Barret. "Presdir Shin-Ra adalah vampir yang sangat tua, kemampuannya pasti telah menurun meski tetap tak boleh diremehkan. Kalau tidak, buat apa dia mendapat pengawalan dari Turks? Cloud, nanti Turks-nya untukmu."

"Kau gugup," kata Cloud menyadari bahasa tubuh Barret saat mengacungkan telunjuk padanya. "Ini pasti pertama kalinya kau menguatkan nyali melawan Turks."

"Kupotong bayaranmu sekali ngomong lagi!"

...

Setelah agak lama menunggu, Jessie pun menelepon. Tifa pun segera memosisikan mobilnya di tengah garis marka jalan selebar empat jalur tersebut sementara Cloud mengikutinya pelan. Dan sedan yang mereka incar itu datang. Cloud mengincar jok belakang karena biasanya seorang eksekutif duduk di situ. Ia mendekat dari sebelah kanan karena akan lebih mudah untuk menghunuskan pedangnya sementara tangan kanannya memegang pedal gas.

"Ada motor di jalan tol," kata seseorang di dalam. "AVALANCHE ya? Organisasi itu masih hidup?"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Cittt...

Barret mulai menembak dan sedan itu mengerem namun masih jalan.

PRANGGG!

Cloud lalu menusukkan ujung pedangnya begitu kuat di kaca dan menembus ke dalam. Ia pun bisa melihat sosok Presdir Shin-Ra yang menangkis pedangnya. Cloud pun berusaha menusukkan pedangnya lagi berkali-kali sementara pengemudi sedan itu mengubah-ubah kecepatannya dengan rem mendadak, bermaksud agar Cloud terkejut di atas motornya. Namun Cloud sudah bisa mengantisipasinya, membuatnya malah naik ke atap mobil bersama motornya. Ia pun menghujamkan-hujamkan pedang dari atas.

"Sejak kapan Cloud bisa begitu?" ujar Barret takjub. Ia kemudian memberi isyarat pada Cloud karena hal itu tak efektif dan lebih baik membuat mereka menghentikan mobil saja atau kecelakaan.

Barret menembak lagi, sedan mengerem, dan Cloud turun untuk menyerang kembali dari samping. Sama seperti saat di kereta api itu, _harus_ _berapa kali ditembak sih agar mereka berhenti dan aku bisa menebasnya satu per satu_, pikir Cloud.

"Keseimbangan tubuh yang bagus," kata Presdir Shin-Ra melongok menyapa Cloud dan mengomentari Cloud yang tidak biasa. "Jadi kau ya si pengkhianat itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Cloud.

"Hmph, aku tak perlu buang-buang waktu di sini," katanya.

"Kalau begitu mohon permisi, tuan Presiden." Terdengar sebuah suara yang bersamaan dengan hentakan pintu depan kiri dan pintu belakang kanan, membuat Cloud nyaris terpelanting karena terkejut.

Dua orang berpakaian necis lalu berdiri di atas pinggir dua pintu yang terbuka lebar tersebut. Satu laki-laki dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna coklat di pintu belakang sebelah kanan yang menghadap ke arah Cloud. Satu lagi adalah perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikucir ekor kuda di pintu depan sebelah kiri yang menatap fokus ke _pick-up_ yang dikendarai Barret dan Tifa. Dan hebatnya, mereka tidak jatuh berdiri di sisi tipis seperti itu saat sedan tengah melaju kencang. Benar-benar vampir yang memiliki keseimbangan tinggi.

"Kalian kejar mereka begitu kita keluar dari pintu tol," perintah seseorang di posisi kemudi. "Aku akan menyesuaikan kecepatan mobil dengan mereka."

"Baik, Tseng," jawab kedua vampir itu.

"Barret, kau tidak tahu berapa jumlah Turks yg mengawalnya ya?" tanya Tifa melihat dari spion. Ia merasa salah satu dari mereka berbalik mengincar mobilnya.

"Eh, kukira hanya sopirnya saja," jawab Barret spontan.

"Gimana sih?" kata Tifa sewot. Memang dasar bosnya ini agak serampangan.

"Sebentar lagi pintu keluar tol!" teriak Cloud.

"Berpencar!" perintah Barret.

"Tolong jaga Tifa," teriak Cloud lagi.

Tifa pun menerabas palang tol dan membukakan jalan untuk motor Cloud. Lalu mereka melaju ke arah berlawanan begitu sampai di perempatan. Dan sang Turks perempuan berhasil melompat ke belakang pick-up yang terbuka.

"Itu lompat atau terbang sih?" seru Barret sudah sigap menembakinya. Tak lama, ia tersadar tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan. "Lho, kemana dia?"

Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh saat pick-up yang ia tumpangi mengerem dengan keras dan berjalan terseok-seok spiral. "TIFA!" teriaknya saat melihat sang vampir ada di pintu kemudi dan memecahkan jendelanya, mengganggu Tifa menyetir.

Tifa melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan sesekali membuka keras pintunya. Namun perhatiannya harus lebih fokus ke menyetir atau ia akan menabrak truk kontainer yang melintas di depannya. Kemudian terbesit bahwa sebaiknya ia menggencetnya saja di dinding truk itu.

"Tabrakan! Tabrakan!" teriak Barret ngeri saat Tifa membanting stir dan menghantamkan badan _pick-up_ ke peti kemas dan menyeretnya sebentar sebelum berbalik arah.

"Selamatkah?" Tifa bertanya-tanya sebab ia belum mendengar suara jatuh. Hampir menghela napas lega, ia dikejutkan kembali dengan kemunculan vampir itu kali ini dari sisi jok penumpang yang kosong di sebelah kirinya. "UWAAAA!"

"MENEPI, TIFA!" seru Barret merasa kecepatan Tifa mulai tidak stabil.

"Barret, cepat singkirkan dia!" seru Tifa saat vampir itu kembali memecahkan kaca jendela. Tinggal tunggu waktu vampir itu masuk merongrongnya.

"SIAAAAALLL!" seru Barret menembak lagi. Namun vampir itu dengan gesit melompat lagi ke atas, mengubah sasaran, lalu menerkamnya dan membuat kepala Barret terantuk. "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"BARRET!" teriak Tifa cemas.

"Ugh! Ugh!"

Barret pun berduel dengan vampir itu sambil sesekali menggulingkan badan ke kanan dan ke kiri di bagasi yang sempit. Setiap serangan mematikan dari kuku vampir yang diarahkan ke muka Barret berhasil ia tangkis meskipun ada beberapa yang menambahkan goresan baru. Kepalanya hampir keluar dari badan pick-up, kalau bukan karena tenaganya yang besar bertahan, ia pasti sudah jatuh ke aspal dari tadi. Ia pun menyelipkan tangannya di antara perut mereka untuk menembak lagi dan vampir itu reflek berdiri hendak mengelak. Tangan Barret pun mencengkeram kuat pinggir _pick-up_.

"REM!" teriaknya.

Tifa pun menginjak rem dan membuat vampir itu terjungkal maju ke belakang _pick-up_.

"MUNDUR!" perintahnya lagi dan diikuti Tifa.

Krrtttkkk... Terdengar suara tulang patah di bawah mobil. Tifa pun memajukan perselningnya dan tancap gas kembali.

"Barret," panggil Tifa, "aku tadi berhasil melindasnya kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak tepat di kepala jadi dia pasti belum mati," jawab Barret. "Tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya tidak mengejar kita lagi. Hoo, jadi seperti itulah para Turks. Aku akan menelepon Jessie dan menyuruh mereka mundur dari pintu masuk tol. Jemput Biggs di pintu keluar tadi. Kita pulang."

"Kita akan membiarkan Cloud berjuang sendirian?"

"Aku nggak bisa apa-apa, lagipula itu Cloud sendiri yang egonya tinggi. Percaya saja padanya."

Tifa pun melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan biasa. _Cloud, semoga kau selamat..._

* * *

><p>Dari persimpangan tempat ia berpencar tadi, Cloud masuk ke jalur dalam kota yang ukuran jalannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tol. Setahu dia, vampir menghindari keramaian manusia. Buktinya, selama ini mereka hanya menampakkan wujud aslinya di tempat-tempat sepi untuk memangsa meski bisa saja mereka berseliweran di antara padatnya pejalan kaki di sana. Tapi, nampaknya Cloud salah. Dari kaca spion, ia bisa melihat vampir itu masih ada, melompat berpindah dari atap satu mobil ke atap mobil yang lain, masih dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Kadang jarak mereka mendekat, tapi Cloud selalu bisa menancap gas lebih dalam untuk lolos. Yang susah adalah menyingkirkannya, ia tak mungkin mengayunkan pedang karena jangkauan yang sempit akibat terjepit badan mobil-mobil.<p>

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka terkejut meski tidak semua pengguna jalan sempat melihat ada orang aneh melakukan aksi akrobatik nyata di jalan, apalagi bisa merekam gerakan motor Cloud yang lewat begitu saja. Sebagian mengumpat, tentu saja, karena Cloud nekat menerobos kerumunan mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan normal di dalam kota. Tapi pastinya, pengemudi dan penumpang mobil-mobil yang diinjak-injak vampir itu akan bertanya-tanya.

_Yang benar saja_, pikir Cloud kemudian mempelajari bahwa seperti inilah kerja Turks. Bisa-bisa besok pagi terjadi kehebohan massal di koran-koran.

Cloud pun membelokkan motornya ke sebuah jalan kecil, memisahkan diri dari keramaian jalan utama, tak bisa bertarung di situ. Ia sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah vampir tadi masih mengikutinya karena di kaca spion belum tentu kelihatan, dan Cloud tidak menemukannya. Saat pandangannya kembali ke arah depan, ia kaget melihat sesosok bayangan melintas tak jauh di depannya.

Bukan. Bukan bayangan. Lebih tepatnya seorang gadis berpakaian serba merah muda.

Dan ia akan menabraknya...

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>TeaserPreview Chapter berikutnya:**

"Jangan-jangan orang itu pembunuh?"

"Gawat, aku lupa bilang padanya kalau ada gadis itu."

"Ini air suci, aku selalu membawanya sebotol untuk jaga-jaga. Kuambil dari kolam di gereja tadi. Ibu kandungku yang memberitahu khasiatnya."

"Bereskan AVALANCHE segera, Tseng!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oya, nama-nama yg disebutkan Barret bukan OC. Di game Before Crisis, merekalah yang menjadi ketua AVALANCHE saat itu. Dan dalam game itu, lawan AVALANCHE adalah para Turks yg jumlahnya ga cuma Tseng-Reno-Rude-Elena aza tapi ada 6 orang lagi.

Awalnya Shin-Ra Coven-nya mau jadi coven biasa kayak di Underworld dan Twilight gitu. Trus aku keingetan serial Kamen Rider Kiva. Di setting era modern, Raja 'Vampir'nya punya perusahaan dimana sebagian karyawan dan seluruh pemegang sahamnya adalah vampir. Ya udah, kupake aza deh^^.

Adegan Barret/Tifa vs Turks terinspirasi dari adegan Jackie Chan melawan vampir di film "Twins Effect". Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu panjang =='. Chapter ini udah CloTi, chapter depan bakal penuh adegan Clerith. Tenang aza, bukan dalam bentuk _romantic way_ kok, hehehe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cerita sebelumnya:** Cloud kembali bermimpi buruk. Siangnya, ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Barret dan yang lainnya mengenai AVALANCHE. Dengan adanya perubahan rencana, mereka pun menyiapkan misi untuk malam berikutnya, yaitu mencegat presdir Shin-Ra. Hal ini membuat Cloud dan yang lain berhadapan dengan dua orang Turks. Ia terpisah dengan Tifa yang ia suruh kabur bersama Barret. Sementara di mobil _pick-up_ Barret dan Tifa telah berhasil mengalahkan Turks yang mengejar mereka, Cloud masih harus berjibaku melawan Turks di atas motornya. Saat itulah, ia nyaris menabrak seseorang.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Di kegelapan malam seperti itu dengan sedikit cahaya lampu, Cloud masih bisa melihat dengan jelas warna merah muda dari pakaian yang dikenakan. Terdengar sebuah jeritan kecil saat gadis itu menyadari ada motor yang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Lantas Cloud pun mengerem keras. Dan dengan kecepatan seperti itu, motornya pun terseret jatuh hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat dimana rodanya hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa senti dari kaki orang yang nyaris ditabrak.

"Ugh..."

Cloud pun beringsut bangkit sambil menyingkirkan motor yang menimpanya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat lokasi di mana ia kira-kira berada sekarang. Di sampingnya ada sebuah bangunan cukup besar. _Gereja kah_, tebaknya. Ia belum pernah melihat sebelumnya. _Ini sektor berapa?_

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, tapi di jalan kecil dan sepi seperti ini seharusnya kamu tidak boleh ngebut," kata gadis itu tidak marah dan justru mengulurkan tangannya pada Cloud. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Reaksi gadis itu tidak begitu _shock_ padahal ia nyaris tertabrak, membuat Cloud pun menerima uluran tangannya yang bersahabat. "Yeah, bisa," jawab Cloud berdiri.

"Hei, kita bertemu lagi," sorak gadis itu.

Cloud tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya karena ia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana mereka pernah bertemu. Tapi benar juga bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu tampak tak asing. Gadis itu memegang sebuah tongkat besi berwarna keperakan. Di bahu kanannya, ia menenteng tas kecil dengan warna senada baju dan pita rambutnya.

"Kamu lupa? Kita bertabrakan kemarin dan kamu kelihatannya berdarah," lanjutnya kemudian mengajak berkenalan. "Namaku Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough."

"Oh," respon Cloud pendek sambil menepiskan debu dari pakaiannya. "Aku Cloud Strife."

"Kamu berdarah lagi, Cloud."

Cloud melihat sikunya, pasti luka karena jatuh di aspal tadi. "Ini tidak begitu sakit," ucapnya.

Ia pun segera mengusapnya. Melihat cairan merah yang menetes dari lukanya tersebut, mendadak Cloud teringat sesuatu. Darahnya –darah manusia– berwarna merah. Tapi mengapa kemarin Aerith bisa tahu bahwa noda hitam yang menempel di blus merah mudanya adalah darah? Apakah kalau darah manusia mengering juga akan berwarna segelap itu? Tapi kalau mengering kan tidak mungkin bisa menempel di pakaian orang lain.

Selagi Cloud berpikir, Aerith memajukan kepalanya seolah ingin melihat Cloud lekat ke matanya langsung.

"Hei, apa yang…" tanya Cloud apakah ada yang aneh pada wajahnya sehingga diamati seperti itu di bawah lampu neon putih.

Aerith pun mundur dan menyengir. "Apa mata birumu itu juga bisa berubah menjadi merah?"

"Mana bisa? Bola mataku sudah seperti ini dari aslinya," tukas Cloud. _"_Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu soal…"

Aerith segera memotong perkataan Cloud. "Benar juga, birumu sedikit hijau. Maaf, kupikir kamu mirip dengan dia."

"Hah?"

"Lucu ya, aku kenal seseorang yang sering menemuiku nyaris selalu dengan darah entah di tubuhnya atau bajunya. Bukankah itu sangat kebetulan? Lagipula ini pertemuan kedua kita. Jangan-jangan kita juga berjodoh."

_Berjodoh? Aku sudah punya..., _batin Cloud._ Astaga, Tifa!_ Mendadak Cloud teringat padanya. Apakah ia dan Barret bisa lolos dari vampir yang mengejarnya? Cloud lalu memberdirikan motornya, merasa harus menyudahi pertemuan singkat mereka. Lagipula ia tadi sedang dikejar vampir, berbahaya kalau gadis ini terlibat.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?" Tampak Aerith kecewa karena masih ingin mengobrol dengan Cloud.

"Kau sendiri lebih baik juga cepat pulang. Jangan malam-malam berjalan sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini," kata Cloud mengingatkan. _Bisa-bisa kau dimangsa vampir_, lanjutnya membatin.

"Hei," seru Aerith berkacak pinggang, "kau tadi nyaris menabrakku dan kau mau pergi begitu saja? Setidaknya antarkan aku pulang."

_Bisa makin runyam nih_, pikir Cloud menggaruk kepalanya. Tapi benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir tadi itu memang salahnya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal tadi. Kau boleh membonceng."

"Tapi nanti ya? Tadi itu aku baru saja sampai sini. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di dalam gereja dulu? "

"Yang benar saja, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan," protes Cloud. _Dan Tifa pasti sedang menungguku…_

"Sebenarnya aku tengah menunggu seseorang di sini."

Mendengar hal itu, Cloud jadi sedikit melunak. "Laki-laki yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Mudah ditebak ya?" kata Aerith. "Tapi kurasa ia tak akan datang. Sudah dua bulan ini aku tak bertemu dengannya. Padahal ada suatu hal sangat penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya. Mungkin aku telah dicampakkan."

"Pacar yang buruk," komentar Cloud. "Hei, bukankah itu malah mengerikan? Berlumuran darah seperti itu, janjian malam-malam, jangan-jangan dia vamp-" Cloud segera meralat kalimatnya, "-pembunuh."

Aerith pun sedikit menerawang ke arah lain sebelum akhirnya menjawab–masih dengan senyumnya, "Mungkin saja, tehee~."

Cloud semakin heran dengan reaksi santai Aerith yang seolah tidak takut sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. "Dan kamu minta diantarkan pulang olehku yang baru kau kenal? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku pembunuh juga?"

Aerith justru tertawa geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Cloud.

"Habisnya kau kan memang memanggul pedang."

"Oooh, jadi sudah tahu ya?" seloroh Cloud. Padahal kalimat yang tadi ia lontarkan bukan sedang ingin bercanda, toh ia memang benar pembunuh, pembunuh vampir lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak menduga akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Tapi kalau Aerith memang benar pernah berkencan dengan seorang 'pembunuh', tidak ada alasan bagi gadis itu untuk takut padanya. Mungkin tongkat yang dibawanya bukan pajangan.

"Pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Aerith lagi.

_Setengah tepat_, batin Cloud. Begini-begini dia mengakui baru akan semangat membunuh vampir kalau Barret sudah menjanjikan bayaran. "Kalau iya? Kau mau menyewaku?"

"Kalau untuk jadi _bodyguard_ bisa? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diawasi."

"Itu pekerjaan yang berbeda. Lagipula sepertinya kau bisa membela diri," sahut Cloud meski penampilan Aerith masih tetap meragukan di matanya. Ia sudah melihat Tifa dan Jessie, dan kalau mau dibandingkan, Aerith terlalu feminim dengan rok panjangnya. Mana bisa leluasa bertarung dengan pakaian seperti itu?

"Kubayar deh. Karena tidak membunuh berarti lebih murah ya?" rujuknya.

"Oke," jawab Cloud sekenanya. "Yang penting bayarannya."

"Bayarannya satu kali kencan ya?"

"Serius?" tanya Cloud kaget. Tapi mungkin jawaban tersebut keluar karena Aerith bisa membaca gelagatnya kalau dirinya juga tak serius menyanggupi. "Aku ini bukan pengganti pacarmu."

"Maaf, aku hanya…"

Cloud menunggu Aerith menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Tapi kau memang mirip dengannya. Mirip tapi tidak sama_, batin Aerith. "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya pelan. _Mungkin benar hanya de javu._

"Aerith?" tanya Cloud menyadari perubahan ekspresinya.

"Benar kok, nggak kenapa-napa."

Cloud menghela napas. _Yang di depanku ini hanya gadis patah hati rupanya_, pikirnya. _Lebih baik aku juga tak membuat Tifa terlalu lama menunggu_. "Kalau begitu, bisa kita pulang sekarang? Kau sudah yakin pacarmu itu tak akan datang kan?"

Aerith mengangguk pelan. Cloud pun memutar kunci motornya. Awalnya agak susah karena tombol _starter_-nya sudah ditekan pun, mesinnya tidak mau langsung menyala. Cloud pun menginjak engkol sambil menarik gas sebagai cara lain. Ia mendesah lagi saat tahu stang motornya sedikit miring. Saat sedang memperhatikan dan mengecek sebentar kondisi motronya, ia mendadak terkejut. "HAH!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Aerith ikut berpaling ke arah yang ditatap Cloud.

Dan ternyata, mereka baru saja mengetahui keberadaan dua vampir di atap gereja. Dilihat dari bayangan rambutnya, yang satu dikucir dan berkibar, dan yang satunya botak. Vampir itu jelas berbeda dengan yang mengejarnya tadi. Dua vampir ini malah sepertinya sudah lebih lama bersembunyi dan mengamati mereka sebelum ia datang. _Sejak kapan_, batin Cloud tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan mereka karena terlalu fokus pada Aerith. Gadis ini diincar dari tadikah? Jadi benar yang tadi Aerith bilang merasa diawasi? Tidak dibayar pun, ia tak akan membiarkan seseorang diterkam vampir begitu saja jika kejadian itu sudah di depan mata.

"Lekas naiklah," kata Cloud menunjuk jok motornya di belakang. Beruntung, saat itu motornya telah menyala.

Aerith pun mengangguk mantap bersamaan dengan dua vampir tersebut melompat menapak halaman gereja. Mereka akhirnya bergerak karena Cloud dan Aerith menyadari keberadaan mereka dan tentu saja mereka tidak ingin membiarkan keduanya kabur. Tinggal semeter lagi mereka melesat mendekat saat Aerith telah duduk membonceng Cloud.

"Pegangan yang erat!" Cloud pun menggeber gasnya disusul teriakan tak siap Aerith. Kembali para vampir mengejar Cloud dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa.

"Sial, mereka itu Turks," kata Cloud tahu dari pakaian mereka. "Kok bisa sih kamu diincar vampir sekelas mereka?" teriaknya agar terdengar oleh Aerith di belakangnya. Akhirnya Cloud mengucapkan kata itu juga, sudah kepalang basah, lagipula hal itu tak menjadi masalah. Bahkan mungkin justru karena Aerith mengetahui ciri-ciri makhluk malam yang bahkan keberadaannya itu menjadi rahasia inilah yang menyebabkannya diincar Turks.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku cantik? Hehehe..," jawab Aerith tidak sesuai harapan karena malah menggodanya. Ia kemudian mendongak, melihat seorang vampir berambut merah menukik ke arah motor mereka. "AWAS, CLOUD!"

Cloud pun menginjak rem belakang dan berputar arah dengan gerakan kilat, meninggalkan vampir yang tangannya menghujam aspal tadi karena tidak kena sasaran. Cloud bisa melihat dari spion bahwa vampir itu kesakitan.

"Masih ada satu lagi," seru Cloud mengingatkan Aerith agar tetap berpegangan erat padanya. Ia menengok ke arah samping dan seorang vampire berkacamata hitam tampak berlari melompat-lompat dari satu lampu jalan ke lampu yang lain dengan kecepatan nyaris setara.

Cloud pun menarik pedang di punggungnya. Ia mengendurkan gasnya agar vampire itu kelebihan langkah. Saat vampire itu menyadari yang dikejarnya masih ketinggalan di belakang, ia pun berbalik arah dan melesat turun ke arah Cloud dari depan. Tentu saja Cloud sudah siap untuk menebaskan pedangnya dengan mengangkat gas kembali.

CRASSSHHH….

Vampir itu pun jatuh terhuyung-huyung di aspal sambil memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial, tidak terbelah," umpat Cloud merasakan kegesitan Turks saat mengelak berbeda dengan vampir biasa, padahal sudah ditambah kecepatan motornya. Namun, setidaknya aksi tadi sudah bisa menjauhkan mereka dari kejaran.

"Whoa!" seru Aerith terkejut dengan aksi Cloud. "Itu sungguhan pedang asli?"

"Tentu saja, kau lihat vampir tadi terluka kan?"

"Maksudku, apakah bahannya dari perak seperti tongkatku?"

"Besi."

"Berarti tadi kau belum membunuhnya."

"Memang benar, makanya aku harus membelahnya," terang Cloud. Tapi mendadak ia mengetahui sesuatu hal yang baru. "Eh, tadi kau bilang perak kan? Memang kenapa?"

"Loh? Kamu tak tahu?" Aerith justru bertanya balik. "Kukira orang yang tahu keberadaan vampir juga tahu hal semacam ini."

Cloud belum pernah mendengarkan hal itu dari Barret sekalipun. Apa ini juga menjelaskan bahwa peluru timah sama tidak mempannya dengan pedang berbahan besi? Bahwa keduanya harus berbahan perak? _Dasar, organisasi tempatku bekerja ini serius nggak sih membasmi vampir,_ gerutu Cloud dalam hati. Tapi lantas lagi-lagi Cloud teringat penjelasan Barret siang tadi kalau AVALANCHE yang sekarang merupakan bentukan baru oleh Barret dan bisa jadi ia belum punya pengetahuan mendalam soal vampir.

Masalahnya, kenapa Aerith yang notabene orang biasa justru tahu sebanyak itu? Apa benar lelaki yang sering ditemuinya itu adalah vampir?

Cloud pun semakin ngebut untuk bisa berada sejauh mungkin dari sektor lima. Di saat bersamaan, muncul motor lain yang mendekati dua vampir yang terkapar tadi.

Brrmm... Brrmm...

Terdengarlah suara motor digas berkali-kali di dekat telinga seperti sengaja mengusik mereka. "Lho? Kukira siapa ternyata Reno dan Rude," ejek orang berambut coklat di atas motor tersebut.

"Rod?" balas vampir berambut merah dikucir yang dipanggil Reno itu membenarkan letak _google_-nya. Vampir satunya hanya bisa mengerang sambil memegangi dadanya yang terluka.

"Kalian sudah menghadapinya berdua, tapi sampai terkapar seperti itu? Padahal tadi aku sengaja tidak turut campur karena tahu kalian ditugaskan Tseng di sana meski aku tak tahu tujuannya."

Mendengar kalau ternyata rekan sediri tidak membantu sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi Reno tahu motto Turks yang hanya bekerja sesuai tugas masing-masing. Kalau tidak, mereka akan libur meski hari kerja sekalipun. "Lalu? Dari mana motor itu? Itu bukan motor perusahaan," tunjuk Reno pada tangki bensin yang seharusnya terdapat emblem logo Shin-Ra.

"Merampas orang lah. Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa mengejarnya. Ia seperti pembalap."

"Pemuda asing tadi targetmu? Sejak kapan Turks mau repot-repot berburu seperti ini?"

"Dia dari AVALANCHE. Kalau dengar kata itu, harusnya kau semangat."

"Oh? Masih ada toh?"

"Dasar, kau selalu angin-anginan. Padahal gadis yang kau incar diculik olehnya bukan?" kata Rod lalu menarik tuas gasnya kembali, bersiap pergi. "Mau membonceng? Kurasa Rude lebih baik memulihkan diri saja di sini."

Reno merentangkan lengannya yang patah. Dengan sedikit tarikan dari ototnya saat ia menegangkannya, terdengar bunyi 'krettkk' dan tulang itu telah tersambung. Setelah cukup puas meregangkan dengan memutar-mutar sendi engselnya, ia lalu lekas duduk di belakang Rod.

...

Saat itu Cloud dan Aerith sudah berada di luar sektor lima sampai akhirnya Aerith berteriak memanggil-manggil sebab yang yang dipanggilnya tidak mendengar karena fokus memandang jalanan dengan kecepatan masih tinggi.

"Cloud! Cloud!" seru Aerith.

Akhirnya Cloud mendengar seruannya juga. "Ada apa?"

"Rumahku di sektor lima tadi, tidak bergitu jauh dari gereja. Kita mau ke mana?"

"Jadi kita harus balik lagi? Kita sudah sampai sektor enam nih."

"Kamu sendiri langsung lewat jalan ini, ngebut pula. Jangan-jangan kamu lupa kalau aku sedang memboncengmu."

_Kalimat terakhir Aerith ada benarnya_, pikir Cloud. Ia tadi langsung mengarahkan motornya ke sektor tujuh tempat bar Tifa berada. "Ada jalan lain yang bisa membuat kita tidak melewati gereja tadi? Mungkin saja vampir tadi masih di sekitar situ. Mereka tidak tahu letak rumahmu kan?"

Bahkan kini mengantarkannya pulang terlalu riskan karena letak rumahnya tidak jauh dari area tadi. Lalu kemana Cloud harus membawanya? Ke AVALACHE kah? Karena Aerith juga memiliki tambahan pengetahuan dan informasi yang sangat berguna bagi mereka? Ia belum memutar arah karena masih berpikir. Tapi laju motornya memelan.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Aerith.

Cloud pun hendak berbalik tapi bersamaan dengan itu, dilihatnya kaca spion bahwa pengejar mereka ternyata masih ada. Ia tak memperhitungkan bahwa mereka akan menggunakan motor juga. "Sepertinya kita belum bisa pulang," katanya.

Cloud kembali menaikkan kecepatan. Tak lama, mereka kejar-kejaran melewati tepi sungai. Lalu ia mengarahkan motornya turun ke bantaran sungai yang tanah beceknya ditumbuhi ilalang, tempat yang tentunya bukan jalan licin yang bisa dilewati motor tanpa roda bergerigi seperti motornya dan motor pengejarnya. Ia bermaksud menghadapi mereka di atas tanah. Stang motornya sudah tidak terlalu nyaman dikendarai karena bekas jatuh tadi. Apalagi, ia tidak bisa leluasa bertarung di atas motor karena memboncengkan Aerith yang kemampuan bertarungnya ia ragukan meski membawa tongkat, beda dengan Tifa yang sudah terlatih. Lagipula, bukankah ini kesempatan menjawab tantangan Barret untuk menghabisi minimal dua orang Turks? Kalau ia bisa melewati ini, paling tidak ia maju selangkah untuk bisa menghadapi vampir elit.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Aerith," perintah Cloud turun dari motor yang dijawab anggukan Aerith. Ia pun memasang kuda-kuda ke arah dua vampir itu.

"Rod, cowok jabrik itu bagianmu," tunjuk Reno. "Aku yang perempuan."

"Kau tidak membantu, Reno."

"Ingat motto Turks."

"Sial, balasan yang tadi ya?"

"Lagipula Tseng bilang aku hanya harus mengawasinya. Dan itu artinya kau bahkan tidak boleh membuatnya terluka atau aku yang kena amukan Tseng."

"Aku lebih suka kau kena marahnya."

"HUH! Itulah mengapa aku lebih suka bekerja dengan Rude." Jawaban bernada kesai itu membuat Rod tertawa.

Cloud tidak suka kedua vampir di depannya malah asyik bercanda satu sama lain. _Mereka pikir hal itu akan membuatku lengah, hah?_

"Oke, oke," ucap Rod mengalah. "Aku akan menjauhkannya dari gadis itu untukmu."

_Gawat_, batin Cloud tentu mendengar percakapan mereka. "AERITH!" serunya menyuruh waspada. Dan saat Cloud menoleh sesaat untuk melihat Aerith itulah Rod sudah melesat di depannya.

"Lihat kemana kau?" sindir Rod.

_Sial, sejak kapan_, batin Cloud terkesiap dengan kecepatan mereka. Ia pun menangkis serangan cambuk Rod dengan pedangnya. _Rupanya Turks bersenjata juga ya?_

Rod pun semakin intens menyerang Cloud dari sisi samping, membuat Cloud semakin bergeser dari posisinya yang semula di depan Aerith. Ia kesusahan melawan senjata yang begitu fleksibel seperti cambuk itu karena datangnya tak terkira bisa dari arah mana saja. Cambuk itu seolah meliuk hidup seperti ular dan ia tak bisa memotongnya begitu saja karena sangat lentur. Kalau sudah begitu, langkah terbaik adalah memperpendek jangkauan dengan maju mendekati musuh agar pedangnya bisa menebas tubuh sang vampir. Hanya saja, Rod tampak sedang mengulur-ulur waktu karena terus menjauh begitu didekati, dan strateginya benar. Cloud semakin menjauh dari Aerith.

Sementara itu sesuai instruksi Rod, Reno melangkah menuju Aerith yang juga sudah mengacungkan tongkat berwarna peraknya. Kuda-kuda Aerith tampak lucu di mata Reno, membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Tongkat ini cukup menyakitkan untukmu lho!" kata Aerith.

Dengar! Reno bahkan tidak tahu yang barusan itu gertakan atau bukan. "Coba saja," tantangnya.

Aerith lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya lurus ke wajah Reno yang tentu saja bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

"Eit, tidak kena," godanya.

Tak menyerah, Aerith terus mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan berbagai variasi gerakan; menyamping ke arah leher Reno, lurus ke bawah ke bahunya, menyodok perutnya dari depan, menyapu kaki; namun semua itu bagai menebas udara kosong karena tidak ada satu pun yang kena.

"Jangan main-main, Reno!" Terdengar seruan Rod masih meladeni Cloud.

"Kau sendiri main-main," balas Reno melihat Rod justru tampak menikmati pertarungannya dengan Cloud bukannya malah cepat diselesaikan.

"Oke, cukup," kata Reno kali ini menangkis tongkat Aerith dengan menggenggam ujungnya, tidak lagi menghindar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Tseng inginkan darimu karena membuat waktu santaiku hilang. Kalau bukan karena kau kabur dengan AVALANCHE, aku tak perlu sampai mengejarmu."

"Tseng?"

"Kau kenal?" tanya Reno membaca ekspresi Aerith. Saat itu, ia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyedot tenaganya. Ia mendadak lemas.

"Kalian suruhan Tseng? Aku ingin bicara dengannya," lanjut Aerith. _Ini tentang 'dia', _jerit Aerith dalam hatinya_. Tseng kenal dia._

"AERITH!" teriak Cloud mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan Aerith dengan Reno karena agak jauh, mengira gadis itu terdesak dilihat dari posisi Reno yang tampak mengintimidasi.

Mendengar teriakan Cloud, Aerith justru mengira pemuda itu butuh bantuannya. Dan melihat Reno mulai lemas tanpa menyadari hal itu diakibatkan oleh dirinya yang terus menggenggam tongkat perak Aerith, Aerith pun menariknya keras sehingga lepas dari genggaman. Ia lalu menyodoknya keras ke arah selangkangan Reno, tepat di kemaluannya. Saat Reno berteriak kesakitan sambil melompat-lompat, Aerith lalu menghantamkan tongkatnya sekali lagi ke pelipis si rambut merah.

Reno bingung kenapa ia bisa tersungkur padahal hanya dipukul sebuah benda tumpul dengan ayunan yang bagi vampir sekelas dirinya terbilang lemah. Masa sih benda itu terbuat dari perak sungguhan? Dari mana manusia tahu kalau perak adalah kelemahan bangsanya? Pantas saja, gertakan tadi... Saat itu, Aerith sudah meninggalkannya ke tempat Cloud dan Rod tengah bertarung.

"Jangan ke sini!" seru Cloud memperingatkannya namun tak digubris.

Rod juga kaget karena tidak menyangka gadis itu sanggup melumpuhkan Reno. Fokusnya pun terbagi dua antara Cloud yang masih gigih melawannya dengan Aerith yang menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam tasnya, membuatnya meningkatkan kesiagaan untuk menghadapi senjata apa yang kira-kira akan gadis itu tunjukkan.

Dan, seketika Cloud merasakan wajahnya basah terpercik sesuatu. "Aerith, apa yang..."

Kalimatnya terhenti. Air itu tidak ditujukan untuknya tapi untuk lawan vampirnya. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Rod yang terkena siraman air lebih banyak itu mengeluarkan asap putih. Setelan jasnya ikut meleleh bersama lapisan kulitnya. Rod pun mengerang kesakitan sambil menggaruk-garuk dadanya yang mulai melepuh, rasanya bagai terbakar.

"ROD!" teriak Reno juga melihatnya. "A-Air apa itu?"

Cloud sendiri tak kalah kaget padahal ia juga terkena meski sedikit tapi tidak ada efek apapun yang timbul. Apa air biasa ternyata bagaikan air keras bagi vampir? Namun, hal itu tidak disia-siakan Cloud. Melihat lawannya sudah tak berdaya seperti itu, Cloud pun mengangkat pedangnya, memberikan sentuhan terakhir dari apa yang sudah dibuat oleh Aerith. Segera, Rod pun tertebas menjadi dua. Aerith spontan menjerit melihat pemandangan di depannya, apalagi darah Rod tertebar ke mana-mana. Untung saja ia tidak kena cipratan darahnya dan tubuh koyak Rod menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Reno bangkit lalu segera melompat jauh bagai terbang ke seberang sungai selebar 150 meter. "Tseng menyuruhku mengawasi gadis mematikan ini? Apa maksudnya?" Tapi percuma juga Reno bertanya-tanya seperti itu kalau memang pemimpin Turks itu tidak menjelaskan alasannya. Bukankah ia yang paling tahu motto Turks adalah bekerja tanpa basa-basi?

"Dia kabur," ujar Cloud. Tapi ia tak terlalu memedulikannya dan beralih ke Aerith karena masih penasaran. "Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Air suci," jawab Aerith. "Kudapat dari kolam di dalam gereja tadi. Aku selalu membawanya sebotol untuk berjaga-jaga. Ibuku yang memberitahuku, katanya ini ampuh untuk mengusir vampir. Aku tak tahu efeknya separah tadi, aku belum pernah menggunakannya."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu diincar mereka?" tanya Cloud lagi. Sekarang ia paham mengapa Aerith tahu ciri-ciri vampir, pasti itu dari ibunya.

"Sepertinya begitu, sebab ibuku juga mati misterius saat aku masih kecil. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan ibu angkatku."

Cloud merasa bersimpati sebab ia juga kehilangan ibu karena dibunuh vampir. Ya, Sephiroth bajingan itu telah membumihanguskan desanya. Saat itu, ponselnya berdering. Ternyata saat jatuh hampir menabrak Aerith tadi tidak rusak. Cloud pun mengangkatnya. "Halo."

"Cloud, kau di mana? Kenapa lama? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Terdengar suara cemas di seberang.

"Maaf aku terlambat pulang, Tifa. Aku masih harus mengantarkan seseorang. Dia tak sengaja terlibat di jalan tadi. Kau sendiri? Meneleponku dari rumah kan?" tanya Cloud tidak kalah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya, aku dan Barret baik-baik saja. Kami berhasil melumpuhkan Turks yang mengejar kami. Kalau kau pasti sudah bisa membunuhnya."

"Hn," jawab Cloud seadanya karena ia menang tadi pun berkat bantuan Aerith, "begitulah."

"Nadamu terdengar tak puas."

"Nanti atau besok saja kuceritakan."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu di rumah, Cloud."

Sambungan pun diakhiri dan Cloud menutup _flip_ ponselnya. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah Aerith dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berjongkok di tempat abu Rod masih tersisa di antara rerumputan. Tangannya mengatup seperti orang tengah berdoa. "Aerith?" panggilnya.

"Meski dia vampir, tapi tetap saja membunuh orang," katanya berdiri.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi sudah bisa menebak kalau aku memang pembunuh?" lanjut Cloud. "Hei, aku tak mau disebut begitu. Pembasmi vampir beda dengan pembunuh orang. Merekalah yang pembunuh."

"Kau dari AVALANCHE?"

"Kau bahkan tahu nama kelompok kami."

"Tadi vampir berambut merah itu yang bilang. Lagipula aku besar di Midgar. Jadi aku memang pernah mendengar tentang kalian meski tak ingat namanya," lanjut Aerith. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tifa itu perempuan?"

"Ya."

"Pacarmu?"

"Bukan sih."

"Tapi kudengar tadi kau menyebut rumah. Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Eh, itu maksudnya markas kami. Tifa juga seorang anggota AVALANCHE."

"Benar?" tanya Aerith semakin usil. Kalau cuma teman biasa masa menyebut markas dengan rumah? _Home?_

Cloud tidak suka diinterogasi begitu. Tidak Barret, tidak yang lainnya, bahkan Aerith yang baru ia kenal pun sudah mengusilinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan demikian. "Itu rumit."

"Tidak usah gusar begitu," canda Aerith. "Kalau ternyata AVALANCHE ada anggota perempuannya berarti aku boleh ikut dong."

"Hah?" Cloud merasa telinganya salah mendengar. "Kami organisasi pembasmi vampir, tidak main-main. Kami mem-bu-nuh, dan kau tidak suka kan?" katanya memberi penegasan.

"Bisa pinjam telepon? Aku juga ingin menelepon ke rumah," lanjut Aerith mengubah pembicaraan.

Cloud pun menyodorkan padanya dan Aerith menekan beberapa tombol.

"Ibu, ini Aerith. Maaf, aku tidak pulang malam ini. Tadi aku bertemu vampir dan aku takut ia masih mengikutiku sampai ke rumah. Aku tidak mau melibatkan ibu, jadi aku akan pulang besok pagi saat mereka tidak keluar."

"Hei!" seru Cloud karena ternyata Aerith memutuskan seenaknya. Tadi memang sempat terlintas pikiran untuk membawanya ke 7th Heaven karena kondisi yang tidak aman meskipun hal itu juga bisa menjadi keuntungan tersendiri karena informasi yang dimilikinya. Tapi sekarang kan satu vampir sudah terbasmi dan yang lainnya kabur masa ia mau membiarkan Aerith menempuh bahaya lagi? Sudah berapa kali ia menjerit ketakutan tadi? Dan mengapa pula gadis itu berubah pikiran untuk tidak ingin segera pulang?

"Aku bersama AVALANCHE," lanjut Aerith di telepon. "Aku aman bersama mereka. Mereka menolongku."

"Aerith..." terdengar suara ibunya. "Kau ke gereja malam-malam, apa kau masih menemui lelaki itu? Kalau tadi kau tak ke sana, kau pasti tidak akan bertemu para makhluk malam itu."

"Ibu, vampir ada di mana-mana. Tidak di sana pun, aku bisa bertemu di tempat lain kalau tak beruntung. Aku janji pulang besok pagi. Jangan khawatir, AVALANCHE ada anggota perempuannya kok."

"Aerith sayang, aku angkat tangan. Kau nggak pernah mau dengar. Aku hanya bisa bilang hati-hati."

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Bu." Aerith pun memutus sambungan telepon dan mengembalikan ponsel Cloud. "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada sang pemilik.

"Kedengarannya ibumu marah," sahut Cloud masih lebih suka mengantarkan Aerith pulang.

"Tidak kok," jawab Aerith lalu menghampiri motor Cloud untuk semakin mengajaknya. "Ayo, kita pergi ke markas AVALANCHE."

Cloud pun mendesah pelan. Dari tadi ia merasa tidak pernah bisa menolak kemauan gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Sektor satu Midgar, terletak di jantung kota, berdiri sebuah kompleks gedung megah berlantai 60. Dua orang sekuriti langsung menghampiri sedan yang hendak parkir di<em> basement<em> karena kaca depannya berlubang-lubang akibat terjangan peluru Barret. Namun dua sekuriti tadi langsung mundur begitu melihat sang sopir, yang tak lain adalah komandan Turks, turun dengan bugar meski pakaiannya berlobang-lobang dan berlumuran darah. Saat ia turun itulah, terdengar bunyi gemerincing peluru yang berjatuhan ke bawah _dashbor_. Selain memang vampir sepertinya bisa menyembuhkan diri, toh hanya satu peluru yang nyaris menyerempet jantungnya tadi. Sopir tersebut kemudian membukakan pintu belakang untuk pimpinannya. Di balik pintu, Presdir Shin-Ra tengah menyalakan cerutunya dengan penuh kegusaran. Tentu saja peristiwa tadi sangat mengesalkan.

"Kejadian menyebalkan tadi membuatku lapar," katanya menghembuskan asap cerutu.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya Tseng menemaninya berjalan masuk ke lobi dan terus ke elevator.

"Pantas saja, dari dulu kerjaannya hanya main-main saja dan selama dua tahun terakhir ini tampaknya ia tak menghabisi seorang pun. Aku tak menyangka kalau sering bersinggungan dengan mereka bisa mengubah pikiran seseorang."

Tseng sedikit bingung. "Siapa yang Anda maksud?"

"Pengkhianat itu bukan? Barusan kita melihatnya di tol."

"Bukankah para vampir pelayan (_Slave_) bentukan Hojo berhasil membereskannya dua minggu lalu di luar Midgar?" Entah mengapa Tseng merasakan nada berat di lidahnya saat mengucapkan hal itu. "Berdasarkan laporan yang saya terima, dikatakan demikian. Dan yang tadi itu sama sekali bukan orang yang sama."

"Oh, begitu?" ucap Presdir Shin-ra memincingkan matanya sedikit tak percaya. "Yang penting, urusan para pembasmi keparat itu menjadi bagianmu dan para Turks-mu."

Keluar dari lift, mereka terus berjalan sampai langkah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sang Presdir pun membukanya dengan menggesekkan sebuah kunci yang berupa kartu. Saat dibuka, di dalamnya tampak tiga perempuan bugil dengan tangan kaki terikat serta mulut tersumpal. Mereka dikumpulkan dari tempat yang berbeda-beda dan tidak saling mengenal pula. Air mata mereka menetes tahu kegilaan apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah ini karena sejak kemarin sudah ada dua orang di ruangan itu yang dijemput ajalnya. Kini mereka menerka-nerka siapa yang mendapat giliran untuk hari ini. Tapi toh, siapapun yang duluan, nasib mereka tak akan berubah sampai hari terakhir.

Ya, mereka adalah manusia. Mangsa. Makanan spesial untuk sang Presdir.

"Tseng, aku minta hasilnya segera," lanjut Presdir Shin-Ra masuk.

"Serahkan pada kami," kata Tseng membungkuk sebelum pemimpinnya itu menutup pintu.

Ia pun berbalik mundur dan mengambil ponsel yang berdering di saku jasnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah jeritan dari dalam ruangan tersebut, namun Tseng tak memedulikannya.

"Ini Reno," kata suara di seberang telepon. "Gadis itu bersama AVALANCHE. Rude terluka, sekarang ia sedang menyembuhkan diri. Rod… dia… tewas."

_Turks bisa sampai terluka dan terbunuh_, batin Tseng geram. Ternyata AVALANCHE yang baru ini tetap tak bisa diremehkan. Heran, padahal baru sampai dua minggu lalu, sepak terjang mereka belum sampai taraf yang membayahakan. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan seorang anggota mereka yang sempat salah dikira oleh Tuan Presdir tadi?

"Hubungkan aku dengan Don Corneo," perintahnya kemudian. "Kita akan pancing AVALANCHE dalam seminggu ini."

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>TeaserPreview chapter berikutnya:**

"Senang berteman denganmu, Tifa."

"Beberapa _hostess_ Honey Bee, Inn. akhir-akhir ini menghilang?"

"Aku tak bisa duduk tenang memikirkan kalian hanya berdua menyamar dan masuk ke rumah vampir."

"Selamat, kalian bertiga terjebak, hahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Di sini, aku mengganti pertemuan karena sama-sama jatuh dari atap gereja menjadi 'darah', dan SOLDIER menjadi 'pembunuh'. Lalu, fungsi tongkat Aerith di sini kuambil dari manga One Piece, yaitu konsep tongkat batu laut yg dimiliki marinir untuk melawan bajak laut yang memiliki kekuatan buah setan. Fungsinya cuma untuk melemahkan sih.

Sebenarnya Rod tidak bersenjata cambuk sih, dia kayak Reno bawa tongkat kecil. Tapi karena kebutuhan fanfic , karena Author-nya sendiri bingung mau ndeskripsikan action kayak apa, terpaksa kumodifikasi. Maaf kalau chapter ini trlalu panjang.


	5. Chapter 4

**Cerita sebelumnya:** Cloud berkenalan dengan Aerith di depan gereja sektor lima. Kemudian, mereka bersama menghindari kejaran dua Turks yang ternyata sudah mengawasi Aerith sedari sebelumnya. Mengira sudah lolos, Cloud dan Aerith kembali bertempur di bantaran sungai. Mereka berhasil membunuh Turks yang bernama Rod sedangkan yang seorang lagi, Reno, kabur. Tidak jadi pulang, Aerith lalu memaksa Cloud mengantarkannya ke markas AVALANCHE. Sementara itu, pihak Vampire Coven tengah menyusun rencana baru...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Aerith tidak bisa melupakan suara itu. Suara bising kereta api yang melintas lewat di stasiun ataupun berhenti untuk menaik-turunkan penumpang. Di antara kepadatan orang yang berhamburan keluar dari kereta api di jam pulang kantor, Aerith kecil menggenggam erat tangan ibunya agar tidak terpisah darinya. Ia tidak ingat mengapa ia ada di tempat itu. Apakah ia sedang menunggu kereta? Memangnya ia dan ibunya hendak pergi ke mana saat itu? Atau jangan-jangan tadi ia baru saja turun dari kereta?

Hal lain yang Aerith ingat adalah saat ibunya melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia menunduk sejenak untuk membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Berjalanlah terus seperti biasa, Aerith. Jangan terlihat seperti kau sedang lari dari sesuatu yang mengejarmu atau nanti mereka akan menemukanmu. Tetap berbaurlah normal dengan semua orang di sini."

"Ibu mau ke mana?" tanya Aerith.

Bukannya menjawab kegelisahan putri kecilnya, Ifalna lalu memberikan sebuah botol plastik pada Aerith. "Bawa ini selalu. Siramkan kalau mereka mendekat. Kalaupun habis, kau bisa mengambil air biasa yang telah diberkati menjadi air suci di sembarang gereja. Kau akan terlindungi."

Aerith mencoba memahami situasi yang ada dengan pikiran kanak-kanaknya. Dan kalimat terakhir ibunya sebelum menghilang ke balik kerumunan orang adalah,

"Ibu menyayangimu, Aerith."

Aerith pun mendekap botol itu di dada mungilnya. Ia terus melangkah maju meski tak tahu di mana letak pintu keluar dan merasakan gemetar melanda kedua kakinya. _Bayangan hitam itu di sini_, batinnya. _Mereka mencari ibu._

Selagi berjalan itulah terdengar suara kereta lain dari kejauhan akan melintas.

...bersamaan dengan jeritan seorang wanita yang tidak asing di telinganya.

* * *

><p>"Pagi Aerith."<p>

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Aerith mendapati dirinya tengah membuka gorden dan kaca jendela kamar sedangkan Tifa sedang melipat selimut yang mereka pakai tidur bersama. Ya, semalam tadi mereka berbagi tempat tidur.

"Pagi, Tifa," balas Aerith dengan senyum merekah disinari cahaya pagi yang masuk lewat jendela.

Tifa lalu sedikit menguap. "Kau segar sekali. Rasanya tak percaya kau baru saja mengalami malam hebat bersama Cloud."

Malam hebat? Bagi Aerith, malam tadi bukanlah malam yang paling menegangkan seumur hidupnya. Dulu ia memang sempat dilanda ketakutan karena sosok tak ia kenal yang selalu ibunya sebut dengan vampir itu dirasa mengawasinya setiap hari sejak saat itu. Tapi, seiring berlalunya waktu, karena ia sendiri belum pernah melihat sosok mereka secara langsung, lama-lama bayangan itu memudar meski perasaan was-was itu masih ada. Namun ada suatu hal yang membuatnya seolah terlihat begitu santai menghadapi Turks semalam. Satu hal pengecualian, vampir yang seharusnya ia benci karena makhluk itulah yang memisahkan dirinya dengan ibunya, dan semua itu karena perkenalannya dengan seseorang. Hawa yang menyentuh kulitnya begitu berbeda. Alhasil, bukan ketakutan lagi yang membayangi benaknya.

Dan begitulah kemudian Aerith berpendapat, vampir yang telah membunuh ibunya dan vampir-vampir yang ia temui sesudahnya tidak bisa ia sama ratakan. Malam bersama vampir pun kini sudah menjadi malam biasa baginya. Namun, peristiwa malam tadi tak dinyana membangkitkan kenangan lama Aerith saat ia masih kecil itu. Pertama kalinya ia menggunakan air suci. Dan kenyataan bahwa ada vampir yang mengejarnya meski bukan vampir yang sama.

Aerith lalu menjawab Tifa, "Kita sudah saling bercerita semalam dan kurasa aksimu lebih mendebarkan."

Keriangan Aerith membuat Tifa berpikir bahwa sifat teman barunya itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan penampilannya. Kesan pertama begitu melihatnya, orang pasti akan salah menyangka bahwa Aerith adalah gadis manis yang akan mudah ketakutan. Tifa ingat Jessie pernah bercerita saat dulu pernah mengusir vampir yang nyaris saja menerkam leher korbannya di sebuah taman, seorang gadis juga, dan gadis itu syok luar biasa kalau tidak mau dikatakan mengalami goncangan jiwa. Melihat Aerith, Tifa pun belajar bahwa reaksi setiap orang tidaklah sama.

Itu kalau Aerith hanyalah gadis biasa.

Nyatanya semalam, Aerith mengungkapkan hal-hal yang sama sekali baru baginya. Bahwa memang gadis itu lebih mengetahui perihal vampir daripada dirinya yang justru menekuni profesi pembasmi ini. Namun, ia menganggap hal itu masih wajar karena Aerith adalah seorang penduduk Midgar, dengan fakta bahwa kota inilah tempat sarang vampir terbesar. Dan entah kenapa, baru semalam mereka mengobrol, ia merasakan kecocokan dengannya. Padahal Tifa tahu bahwa mereka berdua sungguh berbeda, atau justru berkebalikan? Aerith cukup mendominasi pembicaraan, menandakan dirinya begitu terbuka dan apa adanya. Tifa merasa tidak bisa seperti itu. Andai bisa, mungkin sudah lama sejak masih di Nibelheim ia telah mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Cloud dan berani mempertanyakan apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya selama dua bulan.

"Kuantar kau pulang, Aerith," tawar Tifa.

"Terima kasih, Tifa, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku biasa mengantar Marlene bersekolah, sekalian saja."

"Marlene?"

"Putri Barret. Kau belum bertemu semalam karena ia sudah tidur lebih awal."

"Wah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Sekolah Marlene sebenarnya cukup dekat, tapi aku bisa pinjam motor Biggs untuk mengantarmu. Kurasa Cloud akan memperbaiki motornya yang jatuh kemarin."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Tifa. Lagipula, aku masih ingin mampir ke gereja dulu."

"Gereja? Tempatmu kemarin bertemu Cloud?"

"Yep." Aerith mengangguk. "Itu tempat kenangan lho."

"Oooh," seloroh TIfa panjang. Hanya itu responnya, berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan cemburu.

Aerith melebarkan bola mata emerald-nya, membentuk respon tidak percaya seolah mengatakan, 'Masa hanya itu reaksi Tifa?' Meskipun maksud tempat kenangan itu tidak ditujukan untuk Cloud, tapi tadi ia memang sengaja mengubah nada bicaranya untuk memancing Tifa agar mengaku. Memang susah ternyata, desah Aerith. Semalam, sudah didesak pun, teman barunya itu tetap tidak bergeming dalam mengelak kalau ia punya hubungan istimewa dengan Cloud. Apa memang benar tidak punya? Apa aku salah mengira ya, pikir Aerith.

Tifa pun menggelar _bed cover_ di atas tempat tidur sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari Aerith. Aerith kenapa ya, batinnya. Kok ia penasaran banget apakah aku ini pacar Cloud atau bukan, apa ia suka Cloud juga?

"Tifa!" Terdengar suara anak kecil membuka pintu membuat Aerith menoleh.

"Marlene, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Tifa mendekat dan menunduk.

Marlene menggeleng. "Tapi aku sudah mandi bersama Jessie."

"Oh, bagus," ujar Tifa. "Maaf, aku bangun agak siang. Akan segera kusiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua."

"Tifa kan lelah semalaman. Jessie tidak, jadi kami bangun lebih pagi," lanjut Marlene. "Aku bantu, Tifa."

"Kamu siap-siap saja untuk sekolah. Nanti, aku antar kau dengan motor jadi kita akan lebih cepat bersama kakak yang di sana." Tifa menoleh ke arah Aerith dan membuat Marlene memandangnya juga. "Bagaimana?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk senang dan Tifa pun keluar kamar. Aerith bisa mendengar derap langkahnya menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Marlene," seru Aerith juga menghampirinya. "Aku Aerith."

"Onee-chan anak buah Papa yang baru ya?"

Aerith melipat tangannya ke belakang sambil tertawa kecil. "Hmm, kalau dibolehkan papamu sih, aku belum bilang. Aku tak tahu di sini ada anak semanis kamu."

"Onee-chan jauh lebih manis. Tifa cantik sih tapi auranya keibuan," kata Marlene memperhatikan Aerith dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Gadis berpakaian serba pink itu lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya di dekat mulut. "Mau tahu rahasianya?"

"Mau."

"Kepang rambutmu dan tambatkan pita di atasnya. Lalu, kenakan rok longgar sampai selutut dan pilih yang warna-warnanya cerah seperti pink, oranye, hijau muda, atau biru muda."

Marlene menunduk, "Tapi aku tidak punya."

"Kalau untuk pita akan aku belikan. Atau bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita ke Wall Market bersama Tifa dan Jessie? Aku masih akan kemari lagi."

"Kalau sore Tifa dan Jessie sibuk, lagipula Papa sedang kesulitan keuangan karena bayaran Cloud tinggi. Jadi, kapan-kapan saja."

"Apa Cloud sehebat itu?"

"Aku belum pernah lihat sih. Bukannya Onee-chan kemarin ditolong olehnya?"

"Benar juga, tehee~," ujar Aerith. "Ngomong-ngomong apakah Cloud itu pacar Tifa?"

"Hihihi, Onee-chan naksir ya?"

"Cuma penasaran," jawab Aerith tidak menyangkal, tidak pula mengiyakan.

"Kalau dibilang pacar sih bukan, "lanjut Marlene kemudian mendongak dengan tangan di samping mulutnya bermaksud membisiki. Aerith pun membungkukkan badannya. "Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan masa depan bersama lho."

"Waaaw, masa depan bersama?" seru Aerith menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kalau jadi, aku mau pindah ke keluarga Cloud dan Tifa hehehe," kata Marlene tertawa tapi ia segera menghentikannya karena melihat raut wajah Aerith yang mendadak tampak sedih. "Eh, kenapa Onee-chan?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Aerith balik. "Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Aku ikut senang."

"Tapi muka Onee-chan tadi..."

"Aku punya pacar dan kami juga sudah merencanakan masa depan, tenang saja," jawab Aerith dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. _Baru tiga bulan, Aerith_, batinnya meneruskan. _Baru tiga bulan tak ada kabar, ia tak mungkin meninggalkanmu dan mengingkari janjinya..._

"Oooh..." Gadis kecil itu tak terlalu peka untuk dapat membaca ekspresi perasaan Aerith yang terlalu kompleks untuk saat ini sehingga semakin bertanya. "Kalau boleh, kenalkan aku dengan pacar Onee-chan. Aku ingin tahu apakah ia lebih ganteng daripada Cloud."

Aerith berusaha untuk tidak membuat ekspresi wajahnya, terutama alisnya semakin terlihat menekuk. "Dia tampan sekali, bola matanya sangat indah."

"Kalau sifatnya?"

"Dia menyenangkan, humoris, dan gombal."

"Beda sekali dengan Cloud."

"Begitulah, Marlene. Tapi Cloud pasti juga memiliki kelebihannya sendiri, aku bisa melihatnya. Dan kurasa, mereka tak usah dibandingkan."

Marlene masih terus mengobrol dengan Aerith sampai kemudian terdengar panggilan Tifa yang ditujukan padanya, tanda sarapan untuknya telah siap. Ia pun bergegas ke tempat Tifa sementara Aerith yang menutup pintu kamar berjumpa dengan Cloud dari kamar sebelah.

"Pagi, Cloud," sapanya.

"Pagi," jawab Cloud ogah-ogahan. Mukanya sangat kusut. Semua yang melihatnya pasti paham bahwa hal itu disebabkan karena terpaksa tidur dengan Barret yang suara ngoroknya begitu kencang. Tidak ada satupun yang tahan memang.

Namun, Aerith tahu hal yang sebenarnya. "Kau kesal padaku?"

"Kesal kenapa?" tuding Cloud.

"Hihihi," seru Aerith geli dengan ekspresi pemuda jabrik tersebut, "karena kau tidak tidur dengan Tifa bukan?"

"Oh," respon Cloud pendek sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia lantas mengingat kejadian semalam saat masuk ke dalam 7th Heaven bersama Aerith.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

"_CLOUD BAWA CEWEK!" teriak Barret histeris saat melihat Cloud pulang tidak sendirian. Dan teriakan itu tentu saja menyita perhatian Tifa yang memang sudah sedari tadi menungguinya._

"_Tifa tidak bilang pada kalian kalau aku tak sengaja melibatkan seseorang?" tanya Cloud._

"_Ia bilang kau akan mengantarkannya pulang," sambung Biggs._

"_Seharusnya sih begitu," jawab Cloud. "Tapi terpaksa kulakukan."_

"_Wow, kau pasti cewek hebat bisa memaksa seorang Cloud Strife yang arogan," kata Jessie pada Aerith."Kupikir hanya Tifa saja yang bisa melakukannya. Aku iri padamu."_

"_Wah, masa sih Cloud arogan?" kata Aerith lalu merangkul lengan Cloud. "Dia membawaku kemari agar vampir tidak mengincar rumahku," belanya._

"_Hei Hei," protes Cloud._

_Barret mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap-usap kepala kuning Cloud untuk menahannya protes lebih banyak. "Memang seharusnya begitu, Nona. Bahaya kalau vampir itu tahu rumahmu. Cloud itu memang anak buah terbaikku hahahaha..."_

"_Jadi, Anda bos Cloud ya? Saya Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough," kata Aerith mengulurkan tangan dengan sebelah tangan masih mengempit Cloud._

"_Salam kenal, Nona Aerith. Saya Barret Wallace. Kau pasti masih tegang, jadi kau boleh beristirahat di sini," lanjut Barret menyalaminya._

_Sementara Aerith dengan riangnya mencoba akrab dengan semua yang hadir di situ, Tifa hanya diam saja melihat pemandangan di depannya. Akhirnya Aerith yang menyadari pandangan Tifa kemudian melepaskan Cloud dan meghampiri sang Barmaid. "Kau pasti Tifa, yang menelepon Cloud tadi. Tenang, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok. Cloud sudah menyelamatkanku, itu saja."_

"_Kamu bicara apa? Dia juga bukan siapa-siapaku kok. Kami hanya teman sejak kecil."_

"_Cloud yang malang, kita berdua bilang begitu."_

"_Kalau gitu, Cloud sama aku saja." Kali ini giliran Jessie yang merangkul lengan Cloud._

"_Kalian ini cewek apa-apaan sih?" sewot Cloud risih ditempel Jessie. _

"_Curang, masa semua cewek suka sama Cloud sih?" sahut Wedge._

"_Makanya jangan makan melulu," sambung Jessie._

"_Emang kalau aku kurus, kamu mau naksir aku?" lanjut Wedge._

"_Enggak juga sih hehehe," jawab Jessie yang langsung disambut gelak tawa oleh semuanya._

"_Apa AVALANCHE selalu ramai seperti ini?" tanya Aerith pada Tifa._

"_Yahhh, begitulah," jawab Tifa._

"_Tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan."_

"_Masa? Bukannya kau bisa langsung berbaur tadi?"_

"_Hanya spontan sih. Apa aku kelihatan cocok di sini?"_

"_Kurasa ya."_

"_Bagus. Berarti aku tidak salah."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."_

_Tifa bisa melihat anggota AVALANCHE lainnya menawari minuman untuk Cloud sebagai lanjutan atas sambutan kepulangannya dan sorakan gembira bahwa ia telah berhasil membunuh seorang Turks. Dan karena sepertinya malam masih akan panjang bagi Cloud, Tifa pun kembali berbicara pada Aerith._

"_Aerith, kau tidur denganku," kata Tifa dengan isyarat tangan agar Aerith mengikutinya ke lantai atas._

_Tapi sesampainya di depan pintu kamar yang dimaksud, bukannya Tifa yang mendekat duluan untuk membuka pintu, Cloud sudah melangkah lebih dulu dan berhenti di samping pintu seolah ingin menghalangi. Menyusulnya cepat sekali._

"_Tifa..." ujar Cloud pelan dengan ekspresi memohon agar didengarkan terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak mau Tifa salah paham. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan menjadi runyam karena diperparah Barret dan yang lainnya. Ia sudah memperhatikan bahwa sejak pulang tadi, hanya Tifa yang belum berbicara dengannya._

_Aerith melihat seperti ada ruang dan waktu kosong di antara jarak Cloud dan Tifa berdiri. Ia bolak-balik memandang mereka bergantian karena merasakan suatu atmosfer aneh semacam pertengkaran pasangan di hadapannya, tapi ia menikmati saja suasana diam itu._

_Kesal karena Cloud tak segera melanjutkan pembicaraan padahal ia sudah mengartikan sinyalnya secara benar dengan menunggu, Tifa pun lekas menggandeng tangan Aerith yang masih terbengong-bengong masuk ke kamar. "Selamat malam, Cloud."_

_Tifa menutup pintu lumayan kencang, meninggalkan Cloud dengan wajah pasrah. Kenapa tak ada kata yang keluar, batinnya bertanya._

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

><p>Begitulah, Tifa tampak enggan berbicara padanya malam tadi. Menyapanya saat pulang pun tidak.<p>

"Iya kan?" tanya Aerith lagi.

Cloud hanya membuang muka.

"Maaf deh," ujar Aerith menaruh simpati. "Kalau bukan karena aku meminta kemari..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," potong Cloud tetap kalem. "Itu masalahku sendiri."

Aerith mencoba memahami situasi. Dan akhirnya ia hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau bilang padaku kalau hubungan kalian itu rumit."

"Aku sendiri bingung."

"Oke, sudahlah. Cuci muka dulu sana," lanjut Aerith menepuk bahu Cloud. "Oya, aku akan pamit pulang padamu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya semalam."

"Perlu kuantar?"

Aerith mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dasar cowok nggak peka. Kalau nanti aku diboncengkan kamu lagi, _mood_ Tifa bisa jelek lagi lho."

Cloud menelan ludah, sadar bahwa dirinya memang bukan lelaki yang bijaksana untuk urusan seperti ini. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan malam ini?"

"Malam ini?" tanya Aerith dengan nada ge-er.

"Maksudku, para Turks itu masih mengincarmu kan? Apa kau akan pergi ke gereja itu lagi malam-malam?"

"Kau benar mau jadi _bodyguard_-ku, Cloud? Kau bilang banyak pekerjaan di malam hari kan?"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menantang bahaya begitu, itu termasuk pekerjaanku. Lagipula, yang kemarin itu belum apa-apa karena kau tolong. Kalau bisa bertemu Turks lagi, tanganku sangat gatal untuk melanjutkan yang kemarin."

Aerith berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian berbicara lagi. "Aku bermaksud bergabung dengan kalian. Jadi, setiap sore sebelum gelap aku akan kemari lalu paginya aku akan pulang dan kau tak perlu repot-repot menjagaku. Ini bukan sekedar meminta perlindungan, aku merasa bisa berguna di sini dengan pengetahuan yang aku punya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakannya pada Barret tapi kupikir aku harus segera pulang pagi ini dan menemui ibuku terlebih dahulu agar ia tak cemas, nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Aku sudah mengutarakan niatku pada Tifa saat kami mengobrol semalam dan kau pastinya juga telah menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada Barret bukan?"

"Jadi, ucapanmu waktu itu memang serius ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Aerith tegas. "Ada sebuah tujuan yang kuyakin bisa kucapai di sini. Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak."

Tujuan? Cloud sadar ia memiliki tujuan menumpas Sephiroth. Ia sangat mengerti Tifa yang amat membenci makhluk bernama vampir. Ia juga ingat tujuan Barret yang ingin melindungi manusia dari ancaman sebagaimana Biggs, Wedge, dan Jessie mengikutinya. Dan kalau Aerith sudah berkata seperti itu, apapun tujuannya, Cloud tahu ia tak akan bisa menghalangi keputusan gadis itu meskipun entah mengapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak ingin melibatkannya, sama seperti bagaimana ia memperlakukan Tifa.

Cloud pun akhirnya hendak beralih ke kamar mandi. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti."

Aerith lantas menunggu Marlene dan Tifa di depan 7th Heaven untuk melihat-lihat area di sekelilingnya secara sepintas. Ia juga melihat motor Cloud terparkir dan dengan cahaya pagi yang terang, Aerith bisa mengamati kegagahan motor tersebut. Ia baru sadar ada logo seperti wajah depan seekor serigala yang mengigit semacam cincin terplakat di tangki bensinnya. Secara keseluruhan motor tersebut berwarna hitam, dan dari kilatannya, Aerith bisa tahu betapa Cloud sangat merawat dan menyayangi motor tersebut. _Hmm, gara-gara aku kemarin, motor ini jatuh_, batinnya saat menemukan sebuah goresan putih melintang di bodi bawah jok sebelah kanan.

Sementara itu, dari rumah sebelah, tampak Tifa memanggil Biggs untuk meminjam motornya. Aerith bisa melihat Biggs melempar kunci motornya pada Tifa yang menangkapnya. Motor Biggs lebih kecil dari motor Cloud, atau setidaknya hanya motor biasa di mata Aerith. Tak ada yang istimewa di motor itu. Yang istimewa baginya adalah saat ia melihat Tifa melangkahkan kaki di bawah rok mininya untuk duduk dalam posisi mengendarai. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah _google_ hitam. Mendengar cerita Tifa semalam tentang kehidupannya di Nibelheim, salah satunya yang ia merupakan murid terbaik guru beladirinya, membuat Aerith setuju bahwa _image_ Tifa di depannya sangat cocok dengan cerita itu. Tifa dan Marlene yang sudah membonceng dari depan rumah Biggs lalu menghampiri Aerith yang masih berdiri di dekat motor Cloud.

Usai menurunkan Marlene di depan sekolahnya, Tifa pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan dipandu Aerith. Dan sesuai permintaan Aerith sebelumnya, Tifa menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah gereja.

"Masuk saja, Tifa," undang Aerith.

Tifa lalu berjalan di belakang Aerith yang tengah mendorong pintu besar yang tampaknya berat. Sementara Aerith langsung berjongkok di tepi sebuah kolam yang lebih tampak seperti mata air tersembul begitu saja dari balik lantai tanahnya, Tifa mengamati kondisi di dalam gereja yang kosong itu. Lantai kayunya tampak lapuk dimana ia petak-petak tanah di bawahnya terlihat. Dindingnya juga tampak kusam dengan cat dinding yang mengelupas di beberapa tempat. Sejumlah kursinya bergelimpangan. Atapnya juga sepertinya bocor jika musim hujan sebagaimana Tifa bisa melihat berkas-berkas cahaya menelusup masuk dari atasnya, seperti cahaya surga. Lalu, berdiri di depan sebuah lukisan kaca warna-warni, Tifa masih bisa takjub dengan kekokohan bangunan tua itu, seperti sudah ada jauh sebelum Midgar sebesar dan semetropolis sekarang. Tak heran, pikir Tifa. Di zaman modern ini, sudah banyak manusia yang tak percaya Sang Pencipta. Ia sendiri bahkan nyaris melupakan eksistensi-Nya.

"Jadi ini mata air yang bisa membunuh vampir itu?" tanyanya berdiri di samping Aerith yang mengambil airnya ke dalam botol.

"Air suci," jawab Aerith. "Aku hanya tahu bahwa air ini diyakini bisa membersihkan semua hati yang kotor dan gelap makanya ibu kandungku menyebutnya bisa untuk mengusir vampir, bukan sebagai senjata mematikan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud demikian, aku bahkan baru tahu efeknya bisa separah itu. Cloud-lah yang membunuh dengan pedangnya, Tifa."

Tifa mengganguk paham bahwa inilah kenapa nada Cloud terdengar tidak puas di telepon.

"Kolam ini belum pernah kering semenjak aku kemari," lanjut Aerith. "Waktu kecil aku bahkan pernah mengambilnya untuk menanam bunga di pekarangan rumahku. Sambil berdoa agar diberkati, bunga-bungaku tumbuh subur. Ibuku sampai kaget dan sekarang kami memiliki toko bunga."

"Kurasa hanya dengan sebotol tidak cukup untuk menyirami pekaranganmu."

Aerith menggeleng. "Hanya saat menanam pertama kali, aku menyiramnya dengan air dari sumur di rumah. Sebotol ini hanya persediaan yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana agar hatiku digelayuti perasaan aman kalau-kalau mereka mengincarku. Ibuku dulu juga begitu. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"Dan kau kemari setiap pagi?"

"Sebelum memulai segala sesuatu, maksudku sebelum membuka toko, aku merasa tenang dengan mendekatkan diri pada penguasa Planet terlebih dahulu. Doa itu seperti mukjizat, dan syukurlah sampai detik ini, penghasilan kami dari toko bunga selalu lancar dan diberkahi."

Aerith lalu mengatupkan tangannya saling menggenggam di depan dagunya dan memejamkan mata. Tifa hanya terdiam melihat Aerith. Serasa semakin mengontraskan perbedaan mereka, Tifa merasa Aerith adalah gadis yang memiliki hati sebening mata air di depannya sementara ia mengakui dalam dirinya ada sebuah kebencian yang teramat besar pada apa yang diperanginya kini. Apa aku juga pantas berdoa, batinnya bertanya.

"Kau berdoa juga, Tifa," seru Aerith berdiri.

"Tapi... AUWW!" seru Tifa merasa belakang lututnya dijejak Aerith dengan lututnya sambil menekan bahunya sehingga ia jatuh berlutut. Aerith ternyata memaksanya dan ia merasa tidak bisa membantahnya. _Pantas saja Cloud juga sepertinya mudah bertekuk lutut dengan kemauan Aerith_, batinnya ingat telah mendiamkan cowok itu semalam. _Benar, aku tak perlu cemburu berlebihan._

"Kau pasti punya keinginan kan? Bagaimana kalau kau memohon pada Gaia agar bisa bersama selamanya dengan Cloud?" goda Aerith.

"Apa-apaan sih?" ucap Tifa tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Baru saja ia memikirkan Cloud dan ternyata Aerith bisa membacanya. "Kenapa harus dia?"

Aerith tertawa ke arah Tifa sebelum akhirnya memandang lurus ke arah salib segienam di altar. "Kubilang doa itu seperti mukjizat. Di saat keputusasaan mulai melanda datang, di saat kita nyaris terpuruk jatuh; doa seperti membangkitkan semangat kita untuk terus bertahan dan berjuang dimana kesabaran kita pasti akan menuai hasilnya; bahwa sesungguhnya harapan tak akan pernah pergi dari mereka yang percaya."

_Aku akan tetap menunggunya_, batinnya menguatkan diri. _Bahkan kalau perlu, aku akan mencarinya_. _Meski semalam ia belum juga datang_, a_ku percaya_ _aku akan dapat bertemu lagi dengannya._

"Aerith?" panggil Tifa memandang Aerith yang tampak menerawang. Ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah harapan besar dalam diri teman barunya itu lebih dari sekedar lancarnya pendapatan Toko Bunganya, meski ia tak tahu apa.

"Nah, kau juga," seru Aerith kembali memandang Tifa. "Berdoalah apa saja jika memang tidak mau mendoakan Cloud hehehe..."

"Aku tidak..."

Tifa berusaha menyangkal lagi tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Sejujurnya, semua temannya di AVALANCHE memang sudah pada tahu perasaan yang terus ia coba tutupi itu karena itulah mereka gemar menggodainya. Nyatanya, ia tak terlalu pintar menyembunyikannya. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Jessie, Tifa merasa lebih nyaman berbagi rahasia dengan Aerith bahwa kali ini ia seperti menemukan kesamaan dengannya. Dan kalau Aerith tak keberatan, ia ingin bisa membuatnya terus terang juga soal 'orang-seperti-Aerith-pasti-juga-telah-punya-seseorang-yang-istimewa-baginya' karena ia masih ingat betul Aerith sempat menyebut gereja ini adalah tempat kenangan, membuatnya meralat dengan yakin bahwa kenangan yang dimaksud jelas bukanlah dengan Cloud. Yeah, obrolan perempuan tak pernah jauh dari hal tersebut bukan?

Harapan, batin Tifa kemudian. Dari awal sejak berjumpa Cloud kembali sebulan lalu itu, harapannya tak pernah berubah. Setiap malam bahkan, saat Cloud harus keluar membasmi vampir dimana dirinya kadang tak dilibatkan dan ditinggal untuk mengurus bar dan menjaga Marlene, doanya tetap sama. Hanya saja kali ini, ia merasakan atmosfer berbeda dengan berdoa di tempat ini. Bukan ketegangan dan kecemasan seperti biasanya tapi ketenangan dan kedamaian. Ia bahkan melupakan keraguannya apakah pantas orang seperti dirinya berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri bersama Cloud. Tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu selama tidak merugikan orang lain bukan?

"Sudah?" tanya Aerith melihat wajah cerah Tifa menatapnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tidak susah menemukan rumah Aerith apalagi dekat dengan gereja itu. Hanya tiga menit dengan motor, Tifa sudah bisa melihat kebun bunga yang diceritakan itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya, yang Tifa perkirakan adalah ibu angkat Aerith, tengah menyirami kebun. Nyonya Elmyra Gainsborough agak terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka dan menyambut Aerith. Tifa pun berusaha seramah mungkin sementara Aerith ingin memberi kesan pada ibunya bahwa AVALANCHE tidak semenakutkan apa yang orang dengar karena profesinya adalah pembasmi, sebagaimana ia mengenalkan Tifa sebagai teman barunya. Elmyra pun menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih pada AVALANCHE melalui Tifa.

Begitu Aerith dan ibunya masuk ke rumah, Tifa lantas membalik arah motornya. Sambil berdehem, ia yakin bahwa di dalam rumah sana, Aerith pasti sedang memberi pengertian pada ibunya tentang keinginan dan keputusannya untuk bergabung.

* * *

><p>Sore itu, Aerith datang ke 7th Heaven sesuai ucapannya. Marlene yang gembira pun segera menghampiri Aerith dan merangkul pinggangnya. Sementara itu, Barret dan anggota AVALANCHE lainnya tampak menyambutnya dengan ekspresi serius, termasuk Cloud dan Tifa. Mereka berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah. Sebenarnya Barret sudah mengerti posisi Aerith dari penjelasan Cloud malam sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ia baru tahu niat gadis itu untuk bergabung dari Tifa yang baru saja pulang mengantar Aerith, yang kemudian diperkuat kembali oleh Cloud. Jujur saja, Barret agak ragu menerima Aerith karena Turks tampak khusus mengincarnya di luar AVALANCHE, dan hal itu seperti mengundang musuh untuk semakin meningkatkan perhatian pada mereka karena sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui. Apalagi, pengetahuannya tentang vampir tersebut justru dirasa mencurigakan meski di sisi lain sangat menguntungkan organisasi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sesuai visi dan misi AVALANCHE yang didirikannya, pada akhirnya ia tak dapat menampik begitu saja komitmennya untuk melindungi siapa pun manusia yang diincar vampir. Aerith sendiri menghela napas, sudah siap jika akan dicecar banyak pertanyaan sebagai konsekuensi calon anggota baru. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap santai dengan menebar senyuman manis ke semuanya.<p>

Soal perak dan air suci sudah pernah diterangkan Cloud pada semuanya sehingga Aerith menambahkan hal lain saat ditanya soal kelemahan vampir.

"Mmm, mungkin hal ini bukanlah kelemahan," kata Aerith agak berpikir. "Pada umumnya, dalam sebulan vampir cukup menghisap darah dari dua sampai tiga manusia. Kekuatan vampir tergantung kapan ia baru saja minum, sama seperti seberapa jauh kebugaran manusia yang kelaparan seminggu dibandingkan dengan yang kenyang sejam lalu. Kalau manusia terlalu banyak makan maka ia akan kekenyangan dan sakit perut sementara vampir semakin banyak minum, ia justru akan semakin kuat. Namun, bukan berarti vampir tak memiliki batas. Batas daya tahan vampir berbeda-beda, jika mereka terlalu banyak minum hingga melampaui batasnya, sebenarnya bisa membuat mereka _overdosis_ atau kesetanan, tak kenal lawan ataupun kawan. Pernah ada vampir yang terpaksa dieksekusi karena hal itu."

"Kesetanan? Dieksekusi?" tanya Tifa.

"Ya, vampir yang dieksekusi salah satunya bernama Angeal dan satunya lagi aku tidak ingat," jawab Aerith. "Wujud mereka berubah mendekati sosok iblis. Monster. Ada sayapnya."

"Sephiroth!" teriak Cloud tiba-tiba. "Pasti ini alasan mengapa ia membantai seisi desa. Vampir gila itu ingin mendekati batasnya demi sebuah kekuatan."

Tifa pun mengangguk padanya, merasa penjelasan tersebut masuk akal.

"Menembus batas daya tahan hingga menjadi monster? Bukannya kelemahan, kau justru mengutarakan bahwa mereka lebih mengerikan dari yang kita duga," ujar Barret membuat Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge bergidik. Namun kemudian, ia terkekeh. "Intinya, kita memang tak boleh membiarkan mereka menyantap manusia bukan? Heeh, kalau begini aku jadi semakin semangat membantai mereka."

"Ya," timbrung Biggs ikut semangat. "Kita memang belum punya peluru perak tapi kita bisa minta air suci dari Aerith bukan? Untuk apa kita takut?"

"Tapi menyiramkan air pada vampir yang memiliki reflek luar biasa belum tentu kena lho," sahut Jessie.

"Huh, kau ini memang pintar membuatku lesu," ucap Wedge gemetar lagi.

Trio Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge kembali cekikikan sebelum ditegur Barret karena mereka membicarakan hal yang serius. Namun Tifa berkata bahwa mereka perlu bercanda untuk mencairkan ketegangan seperti ini.

"Kurasa tidak sembarang vampir bisa bertransformasi ke wujud monster," lanjut Tifa. "Apa dua vampir yang dieksekusi tadi merupakan vampir elit seperti Sephiroth?"

"Vampir elit?" tanya Aerith balik. "Aku baru dengar istilah yang kalian gunakan itu. Yang kutahu mereka adalah vampir darah murni. Vampir darah murni ini konon memiliki kerterkaitan langsung dengan sosok iblis yang merupakan 'ibu' mereka. Kebanyakan vampir yang sekarang berasal dari garis keturunan vampir yang dulunya manusia."

Kontan semua terperanjat. "Manusia bisa diubah menjadi vampir?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak terlalu tahu detilnya untuk yang satu ini. Tapi yang jelas, hanya darah murni yang bisa melakukannya."

Semua pun lantas mengerutkan dahi atas fakta bagaimana vampir mencerabut hak-hak manusia. Tidak hanya hak hidup tapi juga sampai hak menjadi manusia itu sendiri. Tidak terlalu lama berpikir, Barret lantas bertanya lagi pada Aerith. Satu hal yang langsung masuk ke intinya.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu semua hal itu?" tanya Barret curiga. "Apa itu informasi yang bisa dipercaya?"

DEG! Aerith pun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sadar ia berbicara terlalu jauh sehingga pastinya memancing pertanyaan sampai ke sana. Sebagai orang yang sering mendekatkan diri pada Sang Penguasa Planet, ia tak ingin berbohong. Hanya saja menurutnya, ia masih harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya yang ia tahu. Termasuk tujuan aslinya.

"Dari ibu kandungnya," kata Cloud akhirnya menjawabkan untuk Aerith, membuat semua menoleh padanya. Sejujurnya kemarin itu ia tak mau membongkar bahwa Aerith-lah yang sebenarnya berperan dalam menghabisi satu Turks. Tapi ia kesampingkan egonya bahwa Barret yang menurutnya sok pintar pun harus tahu bahwa ia belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pengetahuan luas Aerith. Ya, pengetahuannya itulah yang sangat dibutuhkan AVALANCHE. Bukan, tapi dirinyalah yang juga merasa tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Sephiroth, vampir darah murni yang harus ia hadapi. "Aku sudah bilang bukan?"

Barret menatap Aerith kembali. "Lalu, dari mana ibumu tahu?"

"Katanya kami ini kaum Cetra tapi aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu," jawab Aerith memasang muka sedih. "Ibuku sudah meninggal lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu dibunuh vampir tanpa sempat menjelaskan banyak. Mungkin karena aku masih terlalu kecil waktu itu."

Barret tidak segera meneruskan karena pembicaraan mulai sensitif. Ia sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan karena hal yang sama. Dan hal itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti motivasi kuat dari siapa pun untuk bergabung dengan organisasi yang dipimpinnya. Dibunuh vampir karena mengetahui semua rahasia itu sangat masuk akal, pikirnya. Namun tetap saja hal itu merupakan sebuah misteri besar. Ya, kaum Cetra. Apa pula itu? Apa mereka memang kaum yang telah lebih dahulu berperang melawan vampir jauh sebelum AVALANCHE ada? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa dijawab.

"Yo, apa kau tak ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya?" lanjutnya.

Aerith menggeleng. "Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya."

"_Well_, aku tak menjanjikan AVALANCHE dapat memfasilitasi hal tersebut." Barret lalu menunjuk Cloud. "Misalnya seperti si jabrik sok keren itu, ia berpikir bisa menemukan si Sephiroth sialannya dengan bergabung karena memang pekerjaan ini bersinggungan dengan vampir. Dan karena hal itu adalah tujuan utamanya, maka ia minta bayaran tinggi agar mau aku pekerjakan untuk menumpas vampir biasa lainnya. Tapi kupercaya kau bukan orang belagu sepertinya."

Cloud hanya menggeram kecil. Memprotes pun nyatanya memang ucapan Barret benar adanya. Sementara itu, Aerith tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Nona Aerith," kata Barret lagi. "Kau kuterima resmi menjadi anggota AVALANCHE."

Semua, kecuali Cloud yang tetap kalem, lantas bersorak atas anggota baru mereka. Tifa pun meraih tangan Aerith untuk menepukkan telapaknya. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang berhadapan.

"Oya, Tuan Wallace. Panggil Aerith saja."

"Yo, panggil juga aku Barret."

Barret tidak tahu bahwa tujuan Aerith semenjak meminta Cloud membawanya ke AVALANCHE bukanlah hal-hal seperti kesedihan karena kehilangan ibu. Apalagi dendam, sangat jauh dari itu. Mencari jawaban atas teka-teki Cetra saja baru terpikirkan barusan. Aerith sadar bahwa tujuannya sangat sulit dicapai, tapi siapa tahu jalan itu bisa terbuka lewat AVALANCHE. Ia tidak ingin berpangku tangan untuk hal tersebut selain terus memanjatkan doa dan harapan akan masa depan yang lebih baik. Dan sementara Cloud tak memikirkannya, Tifa merasa Aerith memang menyembunyikan sesuatu namun ia tak ingin curiga terlalu jauh pada sahabatnya itu.

* * *

><p>Saat malam semakin larut, di sebuah tempat di sektor 6 Midgar, seorang pria gendut bernama Don Corneo tengah menyambut kedatangan sang Komandan Turks yang telah menelepon sehari sebelumnya.<p>

"Baru sebulan lalu aku menyetor 'makanan' untuk Presdir kalian dan sekarang kau sudah hendak meminta lagi?" ucap Don Corneo. "Bukankah sebulan tidak boleh lebih dari tiga?"

Tseng tersenyum sinis. "Bagimu asal ada uang maka kau bersedia bukan? Aku punya pekerjaan lain untukmu."

"Hmm, asal kalian menutupinya seperti biasa."

"Untuk kali ini aku justru ingin mereka mengendusnya."

"Aku bisa repot kalau tempat usahaku digebrek polisi."

"Bukan polisi yang akan menggebrek, kau tahu mereka selalu kami singkirkan demi kepuasan Presdir kami mendapatkan santapan terbaiknya. 'Mereka' yang kami maksud adalah AVALANCHE."

"Kelompok itu?" seru Don Corneo kaget. "Apa aku mendapat jaminan keselamatan jika berani berhadapan dengan mereka?"

Tseng menyodorkan koper ke hadapan Don Corneo. Ia membukanya dan tampaklah berlembar-lembar uang kertas memenuhi dalamnya, membuat pria gendut itu melotot tahu bahwa jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari pekerjaan biasanya. Kedua tangannya pun spontan terangkat seolah ingin memeluk bermilyar-milyar Gil tersebut namun dengan sangat cekatan, Tseng menutup dan menariknya kembali.

"Jadi," lanjutnya, "ada dua tugas yang harus kau dan orang-orangmu kerjakan kalau mau uang ini. Aku bisa memberimu uang mukanya, 35% dari jumlah yang ada. Bagaimana?"

Jumlah yang sangat menggiurkan itu tak perlu sampai membuat Don Corneo berpikir dua kali untuk sepakat.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter TeaserPreview:**

"JESSIE! BIGGS! WEDGE! TIDAAAKKK!"

"Kenapa vampir dan manusia bermusuhan? Bukankah kita sama-sama makhluk Gaia?" seru Aerith.

"Aerith pasti pelakunya, karena itu Turks bisa tahu markas kita. Lihat, dia bahkan kenal dengan komandannya!" tuduh Barret.

"Sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan lalu, anak itu pulang pagi dengan sebuah luka seperti bekas gigitan di lehernya," ulas Elmyra.

"Jadi, tujuan Aerith sebenarnya adalah..." batin Tifa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pengen sekali2 ngeliat Tifa jauh lebih badass, naek motor cowok misalnya XD. Toh, chapter sebelumnya udah Aerith yg membonceng motor Cloud padahal kan klo sesuai imej di Advent Children, harusnya itu posisi Tifa.

Maaf klo chapter ini sedikit melenceng dari teaser di chapter sebelumnya. Episode Don Corneonya di chapter selanjutnya aza ya? Jadi, teaser yg kemarin masih berlaku buat bocoran chapter 5, ditambah yg di atas tadi. Itu pun kalau jumlah katanya memenuhi untuk digabung menjadi satu chapter, chapter 4 ini aza di luar perkiraan ampe 5000 =_='. Kalau nggak sesuai, ya lompat lagi hehehe.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Kupikir mulai chapter ini, rating-nya harus naik. Bakal ada banyak umpatan kotor di sini. Kemudian ada deskripsi soal tempat maksiat dan bebarapa kata yang mungkin juga sedikit vulgar buat pembaca usia 13 th.

**Cerita sebelumnya:** Aerith sempat teringat kembali saat terakhir bersama ibu kandungnya. Kemudian dengan cepat, ia akrab dengan para anggota AVALANCHE, termasuk Marlene. Tifa pun mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya tapi ia kembali sore harinya untuk menyatakan bergabung dengan AVALANCHE dan mengungkapkan beberapa hal yang ia tahu mengenai vampir. Selalu terngiang akan kekasihnya yang 'menghilang', tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia menyimpan tujuan tersembunyi. Di tempat lain, rencana penjebakan AVALANCHE dimulai...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

"Beberapa _hostess_ Honey Bee, Inn. akhir-akhir ini menghilang?"

Itulah pertanyaan Tifa pada Jessie yang baru saja mengabarkan liputan terbarunya. Sudah berlalu empat hari sejak Aerith bergabung dan mereka semakin banyak mendapatkan pengetahuan baru. Sore itu, mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah 7th Heaven untuk membicarakan misi rutin.

"Bukan akhir-akhir ini," lanjut Jessie. "Menurut laporan secara _underground _di beberapa postingan blog, setiap bulannya setidaknya ada tiga _hostess_ menghilang."

"Hmm, Aerith pernah bilang kalau dalam sebulan, seorang vampir memangsa setidaknya tiga orang," sambung Cloud.

"Ya, dan sangat jarang ada laporan kehilangan dari anggota keluarga," timbrung Biggs. "Kalian tahu sendiri kan latar belakang para _Hostess_ kebanyakan apa?"

"Dan tempat maksiat itu masih beroperasi? Apa itu bukan berarti pengelola utamanya merupakan biang keladi masalah ini dalam menutupinya?" tanya Tifa lagi. "Kalau misal beberapa pelanggannya yang vampir –kita semua tahu kalau mereka berbaur di antara manusia–, tentunya hal ini sudah ramai dibicarakan di media _mainstream_ karena sang pemilik bereaksi keras."

"Don Corneo, itu nama pemiliknya," sebut Jessie. "Aku ingat soalnya orangnya gendut seperti Wedge."

"Kau ini senang sekali menggodaku ya?" timpal Wedge.

"Wedge lebih ganteng kok, tehee~," hibur Aerith melihat foto di komputer Jessie yang masih membuka sebuah halaman internet.

"Oke, _guys_!" seru Barret. "Berarti kalian sudah tahu apa misi kita berikutnya bukan?"

"Apanya bagaimana? Kita masih harus berencana dulu, Barret," tukas Tifa. "Kita tidak bisa langsung serbu begitu saja kali ini. Ini bukan tempat sepi seperti biasanya. _Host Club_ itu sangat ramai."

"Kalau begitu, aku ada ide," kata Aerith tunjuk tangan. "Bagaimana kalau kami, para wanita mendaftar jadi _Hostess_ baru? Dengan begitu, kita bisa lebih mudah menyelidiki. Kebetulan, aku baca di sini, mereka tengah membuka rekrutmen baru untuk tiga orang lagi."

"Hei, itu terlalu berbahaya," timpal Cloud. "Karena pemiliknya kemungkinan besar vampir pelakunya, maka bisa jadi pegawai lainnya juga vampir. Mereka pasti sama-sama menutupi."

"Sarang kecil-kecilan begitu ya?" respon Aerith tampak berpikir, begitu juga yang lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menepuk tangan telah menemukan solusinya. "Kalau begitu, Cloud ikut menyamar saja menggantikan Jessie."

"_Pardon_?" Cloud merasa salah dengar.

"Iya, Cloud jadi _hostess_, tehee~" ujar Aerith riang. "Menurutku cocok kok kalau didandani. Semua setuju kan?"

Kontan semua menyerukan satu suara demi mengerjainya, kecuali Tifa yang tampak malu-malu. Bahkan Barret langsung menyebut angka 2700 Gil untuk pekerjaan Cloud kali ini, membuat Si Jabrik semakin tak berkutik.

* * *

><p>Sektor 6 Midgar adalah pusat hiburan masyarakat kota. Mall-mall besar, panggung pertunjukan, pusat-pusat pameran, dan lain-lain menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Dan tak ketinggalan, sudut yang menyajikan hiburan 'panas' juga tersedia. Kawasan yang juga didatangi remaja putri yang ingin mendapatkan uang dalam semalam. Kawasan penuh motel murah. Kawasan yang juga dipenuhi <em>pub<em> dengan hentakan _house music_ sampai pagi menjelang. Kawasan yang menjadi sarang porstitusi dan lokasi pengambilan gambar untuk Adult Video. Kawasan yang juga menjadi tempat pertemuan mafia dan adu balap jalanan. Dan, tentunya kawasan yang menggeliat di malam hari seperti itu sangat cocok untuk aktivitas vampir.

Di sebuah _Host Club_ bernama Honey Bee, Inn inilah Cloud, Tifa, dan Aerith berada. _Host Club_ tersebut diperuntukkan bagi pelanggan pria, artinya semua pelayannya adalah para _Hostess_ cantik nan seksi. Cloud pun terpaksa didandani menjadi wanita. Jika Aerith dan Tifa mengenakan _dress_ pendek sepaha, ia mengenakan _long dress_ berwarna ungu untuk menyembunyikan bulu-bulu kaki lebatnya dan juga _katana_ di pinggang. Kerahnya berjenis Shanghai untuk menutupi jakunnya, namun di bawah kerah ada belahan dada berbentuk segitiga untuk memperlihatlkan dadanya agar nampak lebih sensual dan memikat, tentu saja sudah disumpal karet silikon agar tampak menonjol selayaknya payudara wanita. Lengan bajunya juga panjang untuk menutupi kekekaran lengannya. Rambut pendeknya yang jabrik ditutup oleh wig ikal dan panjang yang berwarna senada dengan rambut aslinya. Kebetulan, daun telinga Cloud selama ini ditindik, jadi mudah untuk mengganti giwang serigalanya dengan anting-anting yang lebih feminim. Dan, ia pun juga harus mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! Ini sudah hari ketiga! Kapan kita bertemu si sialan Corneo itu?"

Begitulah Cloud mengeluh di ruang rias dimana hanya ada dirinya, Tifa, dan Aerith di dalamnya. Tifa hanya bisa menghiburnya pelan agar tetap bersabar. Sementara itu, Aerith malah sibuk bercermin untuk membenarkan riasan yang pudar.

Keluhan Cloud sangat beralasan. Saat mendaftar kemarin, mereka kira akan diwawancarai oleh pemiliknya langsung, yang sayangnya hanya diwakilkan oleh kepala pegawainya yang bernama Kotch. Kotch menjelaskan mekanismenya bahwa jika ingin bertemu Don, mereka bertiga harus bisa bekerja untuk meraih _top rank_ _hostess_ karena selain sebagai pemilik, Don juga menikmati hasilnya sebagai pelanggan yang nantinya juga minta dilayani. Tentu saja sebagai kompensasi, para _hostess_ yang terpilih itu akan mendapatkan bonus upah yang sangat besar darinya. Cloud sendiri sudah memantau tempat usaha itu, tapi tak ditemukannya juga ruang kerja Don Corneo.

Aerith lalu mengibaskan-kibaskan beberapa lembar uang di tangannya. "Aku mendapat _tip_ 2300 Gil dari pelangganku barusan lho."

"Kau hebat," puji Tifa. "Aku hanya mendapat 1500 Gil tapi langsung kumintanya untuk menransfer ke rekeningku."

"Kalau Cloud dapat berapa?" tanya Aerith menoleh padanya.

Cloud lantas membuang muka namun Aerith tetap mengekor pandangannya. Kalau memang tidak dapat _tip_ kan bisa langsung dijawab. Kalau malu-malu begitu pasti justru dapat. Karena didesak-desak terus, akhirnya Aerith berhasil membuatnya buka mulut.

"5000 Gil," jawab cowok itu tertunduk.

"APAAAAAA?!" Kontan saja hal itu membuat jatuh harga diri Aerith dan juga Tifa yang wanita tulen.

...

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan yang mereka tengarai adalah Kotch. "_Ladies_," panggilnya, "_Good job_! Kalian bisa menemui Don malam ini."

"Wah, aku deg-degan nih," ujar Aerith.

"Tuh kan, Cloud," kata Tifa menepuk bahu Cloud. "Akhirnya kita dipanggil juga."

Cloud mendesah. Ia tak tahu harus lega atau tidak.

Mereka bertiga mengikuti Kotch. Ternyata mereka keluar Honey Bee, Inn lewat pintu belakang. Sambil terus bertanya-tanya hendak dibawa kemana, akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah _mansion_.

"Don tinggal di sini," kata Kotch menekan bel pintu.

Pantas saja aku tidak menemukannya, pikir Cloud.

Seorang resepsionis membukakan pintu dan menyilakan mereka berempat masuk. Kotch nampaknya sudah hapal dengan rumah Don dan tetap memandu ke lantai tiga hingga sampai ke depan sebuah pintu. Tak lama, mereka pun dapat masuk ke ruang kerja Don yang mewah. Tampak pria yang bernama Don Corneo tengah menghitung uang sekoper penuh di atas mejanya. Pekerjaan maksiat seperti ini memang membuat orang cepat kaya bukan? Lihat saja tubuh tambun pemiliknya.

"Baiklah, nona-nona. Ayo berbaris di depan Don!" kata Kotch menyemangati sebelum ia disuruh keluar dan menutup pintu.

Don pun meninggalkan meja dan menghampiri Cloud, Tifa, dan Aerith yang berdiri menyamping sejajar di hadapannya. Ia lantas mengamati wajah dan tubuh mereka satu persatu dengan ekspresi mesum. Sementara Tifa dan Aerith menahan diri sebaik mungkin, Cloud tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa teramat risihnya. Menurutnya Don Corneo ini lebih menjijikkan dan memuakkan daripada pria-pria yang terpaksa dilayaninya selama ini. Namun sialnya, hal itu justru memikat Don.

"Wuohohohooo~!" girangnya mencolek pipi Cloud. "Aku paling suka cewek yang tampak kuat dan jual mahal sepertimu."

Sambil _sweatdrop_, Tifa dan Aerith pun akhirnya bisa tahu apa daya tarik Cloud yang sampai membuatnya mendapat _tip_ paling mahal itu. Tapi syukurlah, tidak salah kan menerjunkan Cloud dalam misi kali ini? Buktinya, mereka cepat dipanggil hanya dalam tiga hari.

"Manis, siapa namamu?" tanya Don pada Cloud.

Sambil mengernyit, Cloud menjawab dengan nada dimaniskan seperti perempuan, "Cloud... Cloudia..."

"Nah, Cloudia," panggil Don menarik tangan Cloud ke arah sebuah pintu lain di dalam ruang kerja," ayo sama Papa ke kamar. Yang lain tunggu di sini ya?"

"Ka-Kamar?" tanya Cloud ragu.

Don pun memperlihatkan kamar tidurnya yang didekor begitu glamour tapi berselera rendah, menunjukkan betapa mesumnya dia. Cloud hanya memandang sambil ternganga. Rasanya puncak kesabarannya sudah nyaris pecah di ubun-ubunnya. Yang dilakukannya di _Club_ selama ini hanya menemani pelanggan kencan, ketawa-ketiwi dengan mereka, dan menuangkan minuman ataupun menyuapkan makanan kecil. Tapi kali ini ia harus melayani nafsu bejat seorang pria (ralat: sesama pria) di kamar. Sekali lagi, kamar. KAMAR?

"Err, Cloud..." sahut Tifa pelan di belakangnya sadar kalau-kalau Cloud akan mengamuk.

Benar saja, Cloud pun melepas wig, karet silikon di dadanya, dan sepatu hak tingginya. Ia juga merobek rok panjangnya, dan mengambil pedang dari baliknya.

"Kau laki-laki?" tanya Don terkejut.

Tak peduli, Cloud lalu mendorong Don keras hingga jatuh di kasurnya sendiri. Sambil mencengkeram kerahnya, ia lalu menancapkan pedang di bantal tepat di samping kepala Don.

" HIIIIIIII!" serunya ketakutan.

"Kau tahu, wahai vampir busuk? Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan untuk mencincangmu," ancam Cloud dengan nada dingin. "Kau memangsa para _Hostess_ yang kau pekerjakan sendiri bukan?"

"Ampun! Ampun!" seru Don memohon. "Aku bukan vampir. Dan aku tidak memangsa mereka."

"Masih tak mengaku juga? Baiklah..." Cloud lalu menoleh ke para gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar di belakangnya. "Aerith!"

Yang dipanggil pun mengganguk maju. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil yang ia sembunyikan di balik baju, tepanya di belahan payudaranya. Ia semprotkan air suci tersebut pada Don yang terbaring tak berdaya.

Semenit...

Dua menit...

Lima menit...

Tak ada asap. Tak ada kulit melepuh terbekar. Tak ada reaksi apa-apa!

Cloud dan Aerith tentu menjadi bingung. "Kamu manusia?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan vampir," jawab Don bernapas lega, berpikir akan dilepaskan.

Sudah sampai sejauh ini, batin Cloud geram. Sudah sejauh ini, kami tak mungkin salah.

Tifa lantas bergerak cepat. Ia segera membongkar-bongkar meja kerja Don untuk mencari bukti apa saja karena ia yakin pria mesum seperti Don tak cukup pintar menggunakan otaknya untuk menyembunyikan barang sepenting itu. Dibukanya laci satu persatu dan ia pun menemukan tumpukan kertas seperti berkas berisi data dan foto para Hostess yang dipekerjakannya. Beberapa dari data tersebut dilingkari fotonya dengan spidol merah. Tifa yakin inilah bukti siapa-siapa saja Hostess yang menghilang. Namun yang tidak ia mengerti adalah keberadaan cap stempel bertuliskan "_SENT_" selain lingkaran merah. Tifa bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. Selagi berpikir, matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja.

"Cloud!" panggil Tifa. "Kopernya... Di koper Don terdapat logo Shin-Ra."

Cloud pun melanjutkan bertanya dengan lebih galak. "Dari mana uang-uang itu, hah? Dan untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Jawab!" gertak Cloud menggerakkan pedangnya ke dekat leher Don. "Kalau tidak..."

"Hiiiii! Baiklah... Baiklah... Tapi jangan potong aku," kata Don dengan mata berair. "Komandan Turks yang menyuruhku untuk menjebak AVALANCHE. Katanya aku disuruh memberi petunjuk yang memancing mereka kalau ada orang hilang karena perbuatan vampir di sini. Ia juga menyuruhku membuka lowongan kalau-kalau kalian hendak menyamar untuk menyelidiki. Foto kalian aku lampirkan via email padanya. Lalu, esok paginya saat kalian pulang, kusuruh orangku untuk membuntuti kalian, katanya kalian bertiga masuk ke bangunan yang sama. Ia memfoto bangunan itu serta beberapa orang yang sama yang keluar masuk dalam dua hari. Dan sekali lagi kukirimkan padanya."

"Apa?" seru Cloud mendelik. "Jadi, Turks sudah tahu markas kami?"

"Ya," angguk Don. "Katanya malam ini mereka akan menyerbu ke sana."

Cloud pun melepaskan Don. Ia berbalik. "Tifa, Aerith, kita harus segera kembali ke 7th Heaven," perintahnya.

Saat Cloud berjalan menjauhi Don untuk keluar ruangan, mendadak Don terkekeh. "Coba kau pikir. Kenapa bajingan sepertiku memberi informasi dengan jujur?"

Cloud malas menanggapinya karena diburu waktu. "Kau sudah putus asa."

"Teeettt! Salaaaahhh!" seru Don. "Para tukang pukulku sudah mengepung kalian di luar ruangan ini. Itulah mengapa aku memanggil kalian kemari. Kalian tak bisa lari."

"Kau pikir hal itu akan menghentikan kami?" ujar Cloud percaya diri. "Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan para vampir yang sering kami hadapi."

"Tunggu," sergah Tifa. Ia lalu menunjukkan berkas-berkas yang ia temukan tadi pada Don. "Apa maksudnya lingkaran dan cap 'SENT' ini? Jadi benar kan memang ada para _Hostess_ yang menghilang di sini? Aku akan lapor polisi."

Don masih tertawa. "Aku menyetor _Hostess_ terbaik pilihanku ke gedung Shin-Ra untuk menjadi santapan Presdir mereka, hahahaha..."

"DASAR BIADAAAAABBBB!" seru Tifa tanpa ragu menendang Don.

Don pun terpelanting membentur tembok. Pingsan.

Mereka bertiga bergegas keluar ruangan Don. Dan benar saja, mereka sudah disambut oleh puluhan orang di setiap lorongnya. Justru karena lorong tidak bisa memuat orang secara banyak, Cloud dan Tifa pun meladeni mereka satu persatu dah itu bukan hal susah bagi mereka. Cloud menggunakan sisi pedang yang tak tajam karena tak ingin membunuh mereka dan Tifa melancarkan pukulan serta tendangan yang sanggup membuat mereka terkapar kesakitan. Namun, begitu sampai di bawah, tepatnya di ruangan yang seperti lobi; para tukang pukul Don menyerbu mereka secara serampangan.

Sementara itu, Aerith yang sejak awal ngotot ikut misi pertamanya juga sudah bertekad tidak mau membebani Cloud dan Tifa. Ia pun celingak-celinguk mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata karena ia tak membawa tongkat peraknya. Melawan dengan tangan kosong seperti Tifa juga tidak bisa. Akhirnya benda-benda seperti vas, piring pajangan, batang sapu dan pel, serta kursi; ia gunakan untuk menghantam kepala lawan-lawannya. Ia juga menggunakan tabung gas pemadam kebakaran untuk menyemprot mereka dan begitu habis, ia hantamkan lagi pada mereka. Tentu saja tidak semuanya mulus karena perbedaan tenaga tapi hal itu sudah cukup membantu.

Perkelahian itu memakan waktu cukup lama. Namun, akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa menumpas jatuh seluruh lawan dan keluar _mansion_ dengan selamat. Sebelum itu, Cloud mengambil pakaian dari salah seorang tukang pukul yang pingsan, yang memiliki tubuh seukuran dirinya, untuk mengganti pakaian wanitanya.

"Sudah terlambat," kata Tifa terengah-engah. Perkelahian tadi cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Jangan menyerah. Jangan pernah menyerah," kata Aerith. "Sektor 6 dan 7 kan dekat. Aku tahu jalan pintasnya. Lewat sini."

Cloud dan Tifa pun mengikuti Aerith ke sebuah jalur rel bekas yang menghubungkan dua sektor. Tampak beberapa gerbong rongsok di sekeliling mereka. Semakin dekat, semakin banyak pula orang-orang yang berlarian berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Orang-orang itu meneriakkan siapa pun untuk segera menyingkir. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan terluka. Benar saja, ketiganya bisa melihat warna langit malam tampak memerah dengan asap hitam membubung tinggi. Kawasan Sektor 7 menjadi begitu terang benderang akibat kobaran api yang terus membesar dan menjilati apapun di dekatnya. Mereka menatap pasrah bangunan yang mereka kenal sebagai bar telah terbungkus lautan api. Tak hanya itu, api juga telah merembet ke bangunan sekitarnya. Panasnya begitu terasa. Pemandangan itu seolah membawa Cloud dan Tifa merasakan kembali peristiwa kelam di desa mereka.

"JESSIE! BIGGS! WEDGE! TIDAAAKKK!"

Mereka bertiga pun menemukan Barret terduduk sambil memegang sebelah tangannya yang terluka. Tak hanya tangannya, mereka juga bisa melihat bercak-bercak darah merah yang bercampur petak hitam di sekujur tubuhnya, tanda telah melakukan perlawanan hebat.

"Barret!" seru Tifa menghampiri lebih dulu diikuti Cloud dan Aerith. "Apa yang terjadi? Di mana yang lainnya?"

"Serangan Turks," jawab Barret dengan terisak. "Yang lain... Mereka di dalam."

"Apa maksudmu di dalam?" seru Cloud mencoba melangkah mendekat ke 7th Heaven. Namun, ia langsung mundur begitu ada percikan api menuju ke arahnya. Tidak bisa, batinnya. Kobarannya terlalu besar.

"Mereka terluka parah karena kekuatan yang tidak imbang," lanjut Barret. "Mereka pun menyuruhku untuk segera keluar terlebih dahulu sambil menggendong Marlene karena para vampir keparat itu menyulut api dari arak-arak yang tumpah. Lalu, aku mendengar ledakan. Dan, mereka tak kunjung muncul."

"Lalu, di mana Marlene?" tanya Aerith tidak melihat gadis kecil itu di dekat Barret.

Wajah Barret semakin tertunduk. "Begitu keluar, salah seorang Turks mencegatku. Aku kesusahan melawan karena membawa Marlene dan akhirnya ia merebutnya dari tanganku. Oh, Marlene..."

Selagi menyimak, mendadak Cloud memasang kuda-kuda di depan Barret, Tifa, dan Aerith; bermaksud melindungi ketiganya. "Sssttt... Para vampir itu masih di sini."

Benar saja, Turks pun menampakkan diri entah melompat dari mana, tiba-tiba mereka sudah mengelilingi Cloud dan yang lainnya. Jumlah mereka sama empat orang. Dua orang di antaranya sudah pernah Cloud dan Aerith lihat. Dua orang lagi adalah vampir wanita, yang satu berambut pirang pendek dan satu lainnya berambut ikal sebahu berwarna merah sambil memegang senjata berupa _shuriken_ besar. Kemudian satu vampir pria muncul dari balik sela dua Turks wanita yang berdiri seolah menjadi gerbang untuk komandan mereka. Rambutnya hitam panjang dikucir ke belakang.

Dan di kepitan tangannya, ada seorang anak kecil pingsan.

"MARLENE!" teriak Barret dan Tifa.

"Keparat...," geram Cloud tidak suka cara mereka menggunakan sandera.

Sementara itu, Aerith justru meneriakkan, "TSENG!"

Kontan saja hal itu membuat Cloud, Barret, dan Tifa menoleh ke arahnya.

Aerith lalu maju perlahan dan lebih depan dari posisi Cloud berdiri. "Tseng, ini terlalu kejam...," ucapnya pelan.

"Aerith," vampir yang dipanggil Tseng itu menjawab, "padahal aku telah berjanji padanya. Tapi karena kau bergabung dengan AVALANCHE, itu lain cerita."

"Mengapa vampir dan manusia bermusuhan? Bukankah kita sama-sama makhluk Gaia?" lanjut Aerith kali ini lebih lantang.

Tseng hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar kalimatnya.

Aerith mendesah. Ia pun memelankan suaranya kembali. "Kumohon," pintanya, "kembalikan Marlene. Ia tak ada kaitannya. Kalau kau butuh sandera, bawa saja aku. Tapi kau lepaskan juga teman-temanku."

"AERITH!" seru Cloud dan Tifa.

Tseng tidak menjawab sehingga membuat Aerith semakin melangkah maju. Bahkan ia berani melewati dua Turks wanita itu. Namun, karena mereka berdua tidak merasakan hawa perlawanan dari Aerith, mereka menyingkir saja. Jarak Aerith dan Tseng pun menjadi sangat dekat.

"Aerith!" panggil Cloud dan Tifa lagi, "apa yang-"

Vampir bernama Reno dan Rude pun dengan cepat menghalangi Cloud dan Tifa yang menunjukkan gerakan perlawanan.

Dengan mata tajam, Aerith menatap Tseng seolah tanpa takut padahal bahunya gemetar. "Lepaskan Marlene," pintanya ulang.

Tseng masih diam sambil balas menatap Aerith tajam. Hal itu membuat Reno gusar.

"Tseng, segera perintahkan akan kita apakan mereka yang tersisa? Ingat perintah Presdir!"

Komandan Turks itu justru menghela napas. "Lepaskan mereka."

"HAH?" seru Reno tak percaya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak bisa menentang.

Aerith bernapas lega mendengarnya. Tseng lalu menyerahkan Marlene pada vampir yang dipanggilnya Cissnei dengan isyarat agar dikembalikan pada pihak AVALANCHE. Melihat hal itu, Tifa lantas bergerak dan menabrak bahu Reno untuk segera memindahtangankan Marlene ke sisinya, khawatir kalau-kalau hal itu hanya taktik musuh saja. Dan ternyata, tidak ada Turks yang menyulitkannya.

Begitu Marlene berpindah ke tangan Tifa, Cloud pun menyerang maju. Dengan sigap, Tseng langsung menggapit pinggang Aerith dan melompat ke atas pohon seolah ranting pucuk itu mampu menahan bobot dua orang.

"CLOUD! TIFA!" panggil Aerith mencondongkan tubuh dan menjulurkan tangan.

"AERITH!"

"Sesuai kesepakatan, kalian semua kulepaskan dan gadis ini kubawa," kata Tseng. Ia lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memberi isyarat. "Kita pergi."

Keempat Turks yang lain pun mengikuti perintah Tseng. Mereka kembali menghilang dari pandangan dengan cepat. Cloud dan Tifa hanya bisa memandang tempat terakhir kali Aerith masih bisa mereka lihat. Sementara itu, masih terduduk menatap 7th Heaven yang perlahan runtuh dari balik kobaran api, Barret terus meraung.

"BEDEBAH! BAJINGAN! KEPARAT! AAARRGHHHH!"

Tifa lalu menghampiri Barret dan menyerahkan Marlene ke tangan pria besar itu. Barret lalu memeluk Marlene sambil menangis. Merasakan kesedihan yang sama, Tifa pun membungkuk untuk mengusap punggungnya. Ia lantas terkejut karena Barret tiba-tiba berseru di dekat telinganya.

"Aerith pasti pelakunya, karena itu Turks bisa tahu markas kita. Lihat, dia bahkan kenal baik dengan komandannya!" tuduhnya.

"BARRET!" teriak Tifa marah dan menghentikan elusannya. "Aerith tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kau tahu ia bahkan telah menyelamatkan Marlene dan juga kita."

"Bisa jadi itu hanya kedoknya untuk kembali ke sisi mereka, pura-pura bertukar sandera," lanjut Barret menoleh pada Tifa. "Waktunya terlalu kebetulan. Kau bertemu dia saat kita memutuskan melawan Turks. Kau juga bilang ia memaksa diantar ke markas dan setelah itu menyatakan bergabung. Di antara kita semua, hanya ia yang keluar masuk 7th Heaven begitu leluasa dengan alasan pulang ke rumahnya."

Cloud pun maju ke dekat Barret. "Ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Bukan Aerith pelakunya."

"Kalau begitu darimana para Turks mendapatkan informasi? Para vampir brengsek itu tidak mungkin berkeliaran siang hari sementara saat malam hari kita berusaha hati-hati untuk tidak mencolok dan waspada pada setiap pengunjung bar."

"Justru karena itu," lanjut Cloud. "Ada sekelompok manusia yang menjalin kerjasama dengan mereka. Kami baru saja mengetahuinya di Honey Bee, Inn. Incaran kita yang ternyata bukan vampir itu sudah kami bertiga paksa buka mulut."

"APA? MANUSIA?" Barret pun melotot. Ia tidak habis pikir sementara dirinya berusaha menyelamatkan manusia dari taring buas vampir ternyata ada kaumnya sendiri yang justru berpihak pada makhluk haus darah itu. Di mana logika mereka?

"Ya, manusia yang bisa dibeli dengan uang," jawab Cloud. "Kita melupakan manusia-manusia sampah jenis ini, Barret."

"BANGSAT!" seru Barret memukul tanah. Kalau sudah begitu, logika pun tak ada.

Tifa lalu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Nah, sudah tidak menuduh Aerith kan? Lagipula kalau ia terlibat, buat apa Turks susah-susah menunggu sampai seminggu untuk menyerbu kita?"

"Umm, yeah," kata Barret dengan nada melunak. Ia pun berdiri. "Tapi itu belum menjawab kenapa ia bisa kenal komandan Turks yang ia panggil Tseng itu."

"Kau lupa?" sambung Cloud. "Aerith sudah sejak awal diincar mereka. Mungkin saja saat mereka mendekatinya, ia sempat menyebut namanya. Seperti Turks yang kukalahkan kemarin bernama Rod."

"Bisa jadi," kata Barret dengan nada ragu. "Tapi, masih terlalu kabur."

Tifa juga sebenarnya setuju dengan Barret soal itu. Ia bahkan sudah lama merasa Aerith menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi... "Hei, kita akan menyelamatkan Aerith kan?" tanyanya.

"Yo, maksudmu menyerbu sarang mereka hanya bertiga?" tanya Barret balik."Yang benar saja! Mungkin saja itu yang diinginkan mereka, makanya kita dilepaskan."

"Aerith sahabatku, kupikir aku akan melakukannya. Aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini membiarkannya mungkin disiksa mereka atau aku bisa gila," kata Tifa lagi. Lalu ia menoleh pada Cloud. "Kau ikut juga kan, Cloud?"

Cloud mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tak bisa membiarkan Tifa nekat ke gedung Shin-Ra seorang diri. Selain itu, ia sendiri merasakan perasaan aneh bahwa di dalam kepalanya, seperti ada yang terus mendorongnya untuk melindungi Aerith. "Oke, kita ke sana saat subuh menjelang," ucapnya.

"Nah, Barret," kata Tifa kembali padanya, "kemana semangatmu seperti waktu mendengar cerita Aerith tempo hari itu?"

"UWOOOGGGHHHH," teriak Barret merasa tersindir. "Siapa takut? Ayo, kita bantai para vampir keji itu sampai habis, huahahaha!"

Cloud dan Tifa pun tertawa geli dengan sikap Barret. Kalau soal serampangan, memang dia jagonya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Marlene selagi kita menyerbu?" tanya Barret kemudian. "Markas telah hancur dan kita tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Tifa pun menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau kita titipkan di rumah Aerith? Aku tahu rumahnya. Sekalian kita harus memberitahu ibunya."

Barret tak punya pilihan lain selain setuju.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah Aerith, Tifa lalu mengetuk pintu. Cukup lama mereka menunggu namun belum ada tanggapan dari sang pemilik rumah. Mungkin karena waktu sudah masuk larut malam sehingga Nyonya Gainsborough tengah beristirahat, apalagi karena Aerith diketahui menginap di markas AVALANCHE sehingga tak ada keperluan untuk menunggunya pulang. Tifa hendak mengetuk lagi tapi Barret maju untuk mengetuknya lebih keras. Kali ini, mereka mendengar suara dari dalam dan tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka.<p>

"Kamu Tifa dari AVALANCHE bukan? Ada apa datang malam begini?" tanya Elmyra masih ingat padanya yang seminggu lalu mengantarkan Aerith pulang. Melihat ekspresi Tifa yang tampak enggan menyampaikan sesuatu, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pedang di punggung dan seorang pria besar bertangan palsu dengan tubuh luka-luka sedang menggendong anak kecil yang tengah tertidur. Muka mereka tampak sama lemasnya dengan Tifa. Elmyra pun menebak, "Apa ini mengenai Aerith?"

Karena perasaan Tifa masih berkecamuk dan tidak segera menjawab, Cloud pun menjawabnya. "Maaf, Nyonya Gainsborough. Vampir telah membawanya."

Elmyra hanya bisa mendesah. "Aku tidak kaget. Anak itu suka menempuh bahaya jadi aku sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi. Meskipun aku bukan ibu kandungnya, aku tetap menasihatnya. Hanya saja, aku selalu kalah dengan kemauan kerasnya."

Reaksi Elmyra di luar dugaan padahal mereka sudah jaga-jaga andai kabar ini membuatnya syok. Namun, mereka diam-diam setuju di dalam hati bahwa Aerith yang mereka kenal memang berwatak seperti itu.

Elmyra pun berbicara lagi. "Kita bicara saja di dalam. Lagipula, ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian juga. Selain itu, kalian membawa anak kecil. Kalian boleh membaringkannya di kamar," katanya menyilakan masuk.

Cloud dan Tifa pun langsung duduk di kursi ruang tamu sementara Elmyra mengantar Barret ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan Marlene. Begitu duduk, Barret lalu angkat bicara. Sebagai pemimpin AVALANCHE, ia merasa bertanggungjawab menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi; dimulai dari siapa saja yang dipilih untuk misi kali ini, lalu yang ternyata musuh sengaja menjebak mereka dengan memecah mereka menjadi dua kelompok dan menyerbu markas, Aerith yang menukarkan dirinya dengan Marlene sampai ke penjelasan mengapa bisa ada anak kecil di dalam markas AVALANCHE.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf," tutur Barret. "Sebagai seorang ayah, aku tak bisa menjaga putri kecilku dengan baik sehingga putri Anda terpaksa bertukar tempat dengannya. Saya tahu sangat berbahaya membiarkan anak kecil sepertinya berkeliaran di dalam markas, tapi saya harus bertempur sementara ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain saya. Saya selalu memikirkan hal itu tapi saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sekali lagi, maaf soal Aerith..."

"Sudahlah, aku rasa aku mengerti," balas Elmyra. "Pastinya anak itu tidak pernah merasa terpaksa jika harus menolong seseorang, apalagi seorang anak kecil."

Rasanya Barret ingin menangis terharu kalau ingat belum lama tadi ia menuduh Aerith yang bukan-bukan. Tidak juga, batinnya. Masih banyak pertanyaan untuk menjawab misteri seputar Aerith jika tidak ingin menuduhnya mengapa ia bisa kenal dengan Sang Komandan Turks. Mungkin ibu angkatnya tahu sesuatu.

"Maaf kalau saya bertanya di saat seperti ini, ini masih soal Aerith," kata Barret lagi. "Tapi saya bingung harus memulai pertanyaan seperti apa. Dia terlalu misterius..."

Lagi-lagi Elmyra merasa mengerti, ia justru tersenyum. "Kebetulan, memang ada yang ingin kusampaikan mengenai Aerith juga. Kupikir kalian sebagai AVALANCHE lebih baik mengetahuinya."

"Oh, kalau begitu, silakan."

Elmyra pun memulainya. "Lima belas tahun lalu, saat itu usia Aerith masih tujuh tahun, aku menemukannya linglung sambil menangis di stasiun. Saat itu terjadi sebuah kecelakaan mengerikan. Katanya ada seorang wanita terjatuh di lintasan kereta api dan terlindas. Sepertinya itu ibu anak ini. Aerith kecil mendekapku sambil berkata bahwa ibunya menyuruhnya lari, bahwa ibunya dibunuh vampir. Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak tahu makhluk apa yang dimaksudnya itu. Tapi karena sepertinya berbahaya dan aku juga kasihan padanya, aku pun tanpa ragu lagi membawanya pulang. Aku menonton berita esok paginya bahwa wanita malang itu tidak meninggalkan identitas sehingga keberadaan Aerith pun aman."

Tifa reflek menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia cukup syok mendengar bagaimana Aerith kehilangan ibu kandungnya.

"Saat itu aku berada di stasiun karena aku terkenang mendiang suamiku, itu tempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Ia bekerja sebagai teknisi mesin di pabrik Shin-Ra dan belum lama ia meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja, aku mendapat santunannya. Kami belum punya anak sehingga aku mengadposinya saja. Anehnya, Aerith justru bilang kalau suamiku dibunuh vampir sama seperti ibunya. Ia lalu menjelaskan padaku mengenai makhluk malam itu. Katanya mereka mirip manusia namun menghisap darah manusia dan ada di mana-mana. Perusahaan Shin-Ra itulah sarang mereka dan mereka menutupinya agar tidak ketahuan. Hanya itu yang ia tahu karena dengar dari ibunya. Katanya ibunya keturunan Cetra tapi ia juga tak tahu apa itu Cetra. Aku sudah merelakan kepergian suamiku dan rasanya aku tetap tak ingin percaya cerita Aerith, semua itu di luar akal sehatku. Begitulah, ia anak yang sangat misterius."

Barret menghela napas mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. _Ternyata ibu angkatnya juga hanya tahu sejauh itu_, batinnya.

Namun, cerita Elmyra belum selesai. "Sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan lalu, ia pulang pagi. Kucirnya ia lepas saat itu dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Saat berpapasan denganku, aku bisa melihatnya tampak menutupi sesuatu. Di sekujur leher dan dadanya tampak bekas-bekas kecupan merah. Kupikir anak itu bercinta dengan kekasihnya, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih lima tahun meskipun baru kali ini ia pulang pagi. Mereka rutin bertemu setiap sebulan sekali, namun pernah juga ada yang sampai tiga bulan baru bertemu. Berkencannya selalu pada malam hari dan mereka janjian di tempat pertama kali bertemu, gereja sektor lima."

Ya, batin Cloud. Ia kembali ingat pertemuannya dengan Aerith di gereja yang seperti patah hati menunggui kekasihnya yang tak kunjung muncul. Begitu pula dengan Tifa yang ingat ucapan Aerith soal 'tempat kenangan'. Tapi, mereka pikir hal ini tidak penting untuk turut disampaikan. Atau ada kaitannya?

"Anehnya, salah satu dari bekas itu seperti luka, tepatnya dua buah luka kecil berbentuk lobang yang masih meneteskan darah."

"VAMP-" seru Cloud dan Tifa serentak hampir menyela pembicaraan Elmyra. Barret sendiri semakin menyimak dengan serius.

"Aku curiga. Luka itu sama dengan luka yang ada di hasil otopsi jenazah suamiku yang dulu tak pernah kupertanyakan. Saat Aerith membalutnya dengan kain kassa, aku pun menginterogasinya, apakah ia bertemu vampir di jalan dan sempat bergelut dengannya. Bagaimana pun Aerith selalu merasa mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri, apalagi ia dilengkapi dengan selalu membawa air suci sebotol dan tongkat peraknya; jadi kupikir ia pasti mampu meloloskan diri. Namun, jawabannya di luar dugaanku. Ia menjawab jangan khawatir, bahwa vampir yang ia kenal dan menggigitnya bukan vampir jahat. Kekasihnyalah sang vampir itu."

"A-APA?!"

Cloud sendiri tidak terlalu kaget. Ia justru mengumpat pelan karena bisa-bisanya dirinya melupakan hal sepenting ini, bahwa Aerith pernah bilang ciri-ciri pacarnya, yang sempat Cloud sebut pembunuh meski bercanda itu, memang ditengarai mirip vampir. Ia sadar mulai lupa semenjak gadis itu menyebut bahwa ia memiliki senjata air suci yang diwariskan ibunya yang dibunuh vampir. Sementara itu, Barret mencoba menarik kesimpulan logis. Ibu kandungnya tewas saat usia Aerith baru tujuh tahun. Sebagai seorang orangtua, Barret tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ibunya menjejali penjelasan mendetail soal darah murni dan betapa mengerikannya kekuatannya sampai _overdosis_ pada anak kecil. Ia rasa cukup hanya pengertian soal keberadaan makhluk malam itu dilengkapi bekal air suci untuk melindungi diri. Kini, semua informasi Aerith yang dari awal ia curigai sumbernya itu menjadi jelas. Di sisi lain, Tifa yang mengedepankan perasaan perempuannya lebih mempertanyakan bagaimana Aerith bisa mencintai makhluk laknat yang amat dibencinya itu. Jangankan dibenci oleh dirinya sendiri, ibu kandung Aerith juga korban kebrutalan vampir bukan? _Lantas_ k_enapa, Aerith? Kenapa?_ Ia berusaha berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang logis tapi tidak bisa.

Elmyra ternyata belum berhenti sampai di situ. "Tapi sejak saat itu, Aerith selalu pulang kencan lebih awal dan kecewa bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia bilang kekasihnya itu sempat pamit akan pergi tapi aku menduga vampir kurang ajar itu meninggalkan Aerith begitu saja setelah menodainya."

"Masa sih..." ucap Tifa lirih, tak mau tebakannya benar.

"Aerith hamil," lanjut Elmyra dengan nada lebih tegas, "sudah usia sebelas minggu. Ia tengah mengandung anak vampir itu."

Kali ini semuanya tidak bisa untuk tak terperanjat dari kursinya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Aerith menjejakkan kakinya pada lobi gedung Shin-Ra. Barusan ia merasakan bagaimana pinggangnya dikepit Tseng erat dan dibawa seperti terbang meloncati atap-atap rumah ataupun lampu jalan dengan gerakan begitu cepat. Ia menutup mata terus-terusan karena takut jatuh ataupun terlempar. Entahlah, mungkin ia menjadi lebih berdebar-debar karena sedang hamil.<p>

Gadis berkepang itu mengelus perutnya, sepertinya tidak apa-apa meski dikempit Tseng erat tadi. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan bayi vampir untuk hidup dalam kandungannya. Ia lalu teringat bahwa terbang bersama vampir dengan kecepatan luar biasa seperti itu bukanlah kali pertama baginya. Suatu ketika dulu pacarnya mengajak kencan di atap sebuah gedung perkantoran tinggi untuk melihat langit malam. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut dan melewati sekuriti untuk menumpang lift-nya. Sayangnya, langit Midgar tidak begitu indah. Bintang-bintang yang mereka cari tidak nampak dengan jelas karena kalah dengan gemerlap kota di bawahnya plus lautan asap pabrik bercampur dengan awan yang ada.

Sesekali Tseng menoleh ke arah Aerith yang berjalan di belakang mengikutinya sementara anak buahnya yang lain telah ia suruh pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tampak di matanya, Aerith tengah memandang sekeliling seolah takjub dengan kemewahan interior di dalamnya yang menunjukkan kebesaran Shin-Ra sebagai perusahaan nomor satu di Gaia.

"Jadi, ini sarang ya?" gumam Aerith masih sambil melihat-lihat.

Tseng bisa mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng-geleng pelan karena tidak melihat sama sekali ketakutan terpancar di mata gadis itu. Saat itulah, Aerith mendekatinya untuk berjalan sejajar. Ada yang sangat ingin ia kemukakan padanya. Hal yang sangat ia nanti-nantikan.

"Tseng," panggilnya dengan nada memohon. "Pertemukan aku dengan Zack."

**bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter TeaserPreview:**

"Aerith, kau harus diubah menjadi vampir," kata Tseng.

"Ketahuilah, aku yang membunuh ibumu," kata Hojo.

"Zack...," panggil Aerith lirih, "aku membutuhkanmu… masih sangat membutuhkanmu…"

"Apa itu? Werewolf?" tanya Cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kuakui chapter kemarin lumayan datar. Semoga berhasil ditebus di chapter ini. Dan, ada yg harus kuubah sedikit di chapter kemarin. Cuma buat nambahin keterangan kalau yang pas Aerith itu ditanyai macam-macam soal vampir ada di ruangan bawah tanah, hahaha... Kalau nggak, bisa kontradiksi dengan ucapan Barret di sini.

Chapter 5 ini bisa ter-_update_ cepat karena aku sedang kosong minggu ini. Karena awal September aku sudah masuk kuliah dan sibuk lagi, kuharap kalian bisa kembali sabar menanti lanjutannya. Tenang aza, kuharap tidak akan lama karena chapter depan termasuk chapter favoritku karena bakal ada _my OTP_, Zerith, yeah! Oya, jgn bayangin usia kehamilan Aerith kyk si Bella di Twilight ya? Itu 9 bulan normal kok^^.


	7. Chapter 6

**Cerita sebelumnya: **Cloud, Tifa, dan Aerith menyusup ke dalam Honey Bee, Inn untuk menyelidiki para _hostess_ yang hilang, yang kemungkinan besar adalah perbuatan vampir. Mereka mengincar sang pemilik, Don Corneo. Namun ternyata Don Corneo bukanlah vampir, ia adalah manusia biasa yang memang telah lama bekerjasama dengan Turks untuk memasok "makanan" bagi sang Presdir Shin-Ra. AVALANCHE masuk jebakan mereka. Jessie, Biggs, dan Wedge tewas; Aerith diculik. Saat mengabarkan kejadian ini pada ibu Aerith; Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret justru mendapat berita yang lebih mengejutkan. Sementara itu di sarang, Aerith...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

"Tseng," kata Aerith lagi, "pertemukan aku dengan Zack. Dia pasti di sarang kan?"

Tseng tersenyum sinis. "Jadi itu alasan kau berani meminta untuk menukarkan dirimu dengan anak kecil itu? Agar kau dibawa kemari?"

Aerith pun merengut kecut. "Bagaimana pun juga Marlene hanya seorang anak kecil tak berdosa."

Tseng tetap melangkah. "Kau pikir aku akan membunuhnya? Apa Zack belum memberitahumu hukum vampir yang mengatakan kalau kami dilarang memangsa anak kecil dan wanita hamil?"

Aerith pun ikut mempercepat langkah agar tetap sejajar. "Ia pernah bilang. Katanya, peraturan itu ada karena kalian tetap ingin menjaga kelangsungan manusia."

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan kalian beternak untuk mengambil dagingnya bukan?" sahut Tseng.

"Manusia bukan hewan!" seru Aerith.

"Vampir juga tidak sama dengan manusia," balas Tseng. "Itu jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya di Sektor 7."

"Lantas, apakah hanya karena kita berbeda maka kita tidak bisa hidup berdampingan? Pasti ada jalan."

Tseng lalu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Aerith. "Kau pikir kau dan Zack bisa?"

Aerith ikut berhenti. Ia pun terdiam menatap Tseng dalam. Pertanyaan itu bagai menusuknya. Ia dulu sangat yakin bisa. Mereka berdua yakin bisa. Apalagi kini, ia tengah mengandung anaknya. Ia sangat ingin Zack tahu, ini terkait masa depan mereka –hal yang membuatnya mengernyit di depan Marlene –. Tapi Zack belum pernah muncul lagi sejak malam mereka bercinta itu, nomor ponselnya juga tak bisa dihubungi. Ia bahkan juga telah mencoba menulis surat yang diikatkan di tubuh seekor kelelawar milik Zack pemberian ayahnya –yang kini ia pelihara di langit-langit gerejanya– untuk mencarinya. Aerith tahu kelelawar bukan merpati, tapi ia sudah mendengar kekuatan ikatan batin hewan tersebut dengan vampir pemiliknya sehingga ia percaya surat itu akan sampai ke tangannya. Kelelawar itu juga tak pernah kembali. Dan Aerith tak ingin percaya kalimat ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan dirinya justru di saat seperti ini. Bahwa vampir dan manusia tak akan pernah bisa bersama.

Melihat ekspresi berkecamuk Aerith, Tseng menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Asal tahu saja, kau tak akan bisa bertemu Zack lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Tseng terdiam sebentar. "...ia sudah mati."

Seketika, Aerith langsung merasa kakinya bagaikan kehilangan pijakan.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke kediaman Gainsborough, suasana di ruang tamu masih diliputi ketegangan.<p>

"Jadi, Aerith mencari pacarnya?" tutur Cloud. Ia ingat Aerith justru tampak gembira begitu tahu dirinya berasal dari AVALANCHE dan tidak jadi minta diantarkan pulang. "Dan ia berpikir bergabung dengan AVALANCHE akan mempertemukan mereka? Itu tujuannya?"

Elmyra menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Kadang aku tidak paham anak itu. Saat ia meneleponku malam itu untuk menginap di tempat kalian, aku juga berpikir demikian."

"Yo, dan akhirnya ia sudah menemukannya kan?" sambung Barret. "Bukankah cowoknya si komandan Turks itu? Makanya dia kenal? Makanya dia berani bertukar dengan Marlene?"

"Kurasa bukan dia orangnya," tukas Tifa. "Aku tidak melihat ekspresi kerinduan terpancar dalam wajah Aerith. Aku tahu rasanya bertemu seseorang yang kita pikir telah menghilang tanpa kabar. Perasaan bahagia... Perasaan ingin memeluknya... Perasaan yang menahan air mata tertumpah..."

Cloud menoleh ke arah Tifa, mengerti bahwa dirinyalah yang ia bicarakan. Namun kepalanya berdenyut sakit mendengar hal itu. Ia sungguh tak bisa mengingat apa yang membuatnya menghilang di depan Tifa dan apa saja yang telah terjadi selama itu. Yang tersisa di benaknya hanyalah Sephiroth sebagai satu-satunya petunjuk.

Barret tak butuh sentimentil wanita. Baginya, tak ada bedanya apakah lelaki vampir yang dicari Aerith adalah komandan Turks tersebut ataukah orang lain. Tapi kalau hal itu justru paling bisa menjelaskan tindakan Aerith dari segala kemungkinan logis yang ada, ia tak bisa berkomentar banyak. Manusia mengandung anak vampir, rasa-rasanya hal ini ke depannya akan menjadi lebih rumit dari yang ia duga. Peta pertempuran AVALANCHE versus Shin-Ra mungkin berubah. Ia juga belum tahu apa keputusan Aerith setelah ini andai benar ia bisa menemui sang vampir tercintanya di sarang sana. Bukankah dengan begitu, tujuannya telah tercapai?

Elmyra menyela pikiran Barret. "Kalian akan menyelamatkannya bukan?"

Kalimat itu seolah mengembalikan tekad mereka bertiga yang sempat terlupakan sebelumnya. Bahwa itulah hal yang paling genting untuk segera dilakukan sekarang.

"Aku tahu hal ini merepotkan. Aku minta maaf anak itu telah merepotkan kalian," lanjut Elmyra. "Tapi kalau kalian bersedia menolongnya, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Bagaimana pun, ia tetap anakku yang telah kubesarkan. Aku menyayanginya."

"Saya akan menyelamatkannya," jawab Cloud tegas.

"Hei, apa maksudnya 'saya' saja?" sahut Barret menjitak kepala Cloud. "Kau kira aku hanya bisa duduk di sini sementara kau berurusan dengan Shin-Ra keparat itu? Aku ikut juga!"

"Aerith adalah sahabat kami, anggota kami, dan kami bertempur bersama," sambung Tifa. "Hal itu sama sekali tak merepotkan, Nyonya."

Dan Elmyra pun tak bisa menyembunyikan mata berkaca-kacanya.

* * *

><p>Masih di Vampire Coven, atau yang dikenal oleh penduduk Midgar dengan Shin-Ra <em>Head Quarter<em>, Aerith tetap terduduk lemas di sebuah lorong dengan pandangan tertunduk. Kenyataan yang disampaikan Tseng bagai telah menghantam dadanya tapi apa yang tak pernah ia lihat membuatnya tak bisa menumpahkan air mata.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya kemudian mendongak pada Tseng. "Kalian menghukumnya? Karena ia menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Aerith," tegur Tseng lalu menjatuhkan satu lututnya ke lantai agar pandangannya sejajar dengan gadis itu, "hanya aku yang tahu hubungan terlarang kalian dan aku merahasiakannya."

"Kalau hanya kau yang tahu, lantas apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Aku tak bisa bilang, ceritanya panjang. Tapi aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjagamu saat ia tak ada, karena itulah kutempatkan beberapa Turks untuk mengawasimu akhir-akhir ini."

"Jadi... Kalian bukan mengawasiku karena aku Cetra?" Pantas saja, batin Aerith. Ia sendiri baru merasa gencar diawasi dalam dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Cetra?" Tseng merasa belum pernah mendengar istilah itu. "Apa ada istilah itu di kaum darah murni? Apa saja yang sudah Zack katakan padamu?"

Tidak, batin Aerith mengingat. Ia tak pernah membicarakan perihal dirinya yang seorang Cetra pada Zack dan vampir itu juga belum pernah mengungkitnya. "Kau... Kau darah campuran?"

"Jumlah darah murni kini bisa dihitung dengan jari dan kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Aerith," jawab Tseng sambil berdehem. "Karena kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu soal kami dari Zack dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah membocorkan informasi pada AVALANCHE baru yang secara kebetulan kau temui, sebelum kau diapa-apakan oleh yang lain, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi vampir."

"TIDAK MAU!" seru Aerith.

"Dengan menjadi vampir, kau aman di sini, kau diterima, kau menjadi bagian dari kami. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan kami sakiti; bagaimana pun juga aku sudah berjanji pada Zack."

"Aku tetap menolak." Kini ia memalingkan muka dengan duduk membelakangi Tseng. "Lagipula Zack tak pernah menginginkan hal itu."

"Kau anti dengan kami? Kau takut pada vampir? Kau jijik? Lantas semua yang kau lakukan dengan Zack itu palsu?"

Aerith tersentak. "Itu tidak benar. Kami… Kami…"

"Yang jelas, kau harus menjadi vampir. Itu sebuah kehormatan bagi seorang manusia di mata kami karena seharusnya kalian tak selayaknya lebih dari makanan utama. Para manusia yang dipinang vampir bersedia menjadi makhluk abadi bersama pasangannya dan kami, vampir darah campuran, bisa ada karena hal itu. Kupikir Zack juga bodoh, mengapa tak dari awal ia menjadikanmu vampir saja daripada harus mengalami hal begini. Atau mungkin, ia tak serius denganmu. Ia hanya memanfaatkanmu. Asal tahu saja, vampir darah murni sepertinya memiliki pesona kuat yang mudah memikat lawan jenisnya. Ia seorang _ladiesman_ sejati dan kau bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah takluk dengan paras dan rayuannya. Ia sudah hidup lebih dari 300 tahun dan berkelana ke mana saja, Aerith."

"Zack... Dia memang konyol dan gombal tapi ia bukan orang yang seperti itu!" ujar Aerith bersikeras.

"Kau baru mengenalnya lima tahun sedangkan aku sudah mengenalnya selama separuh umurnya. Kau pikir apa untungnya aku bohong padamu?"

"Kalau memang demikian," Aerith memelankan kembali nada suaranya. Ia tertunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap Tseng kembali dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca, "kenapa ia memintamu berjanji? Kenapa kau mau menyanggupinya? Kau percaya padanya juga kan?"

"Itu..," Kali ini Tseng yang kehilangan kata-kata. Ia pun berdiri dan mengalihkannya, "Sudahlah, kau tetap akan kubawa ke tempat Profesor Hojo untuk diubah."

Tseng menarik lengan Aerith agar gadis itu berdiri tapi Aerith melawannya. Ia tak ingin melukai Aerith dan tahu bagaimana cara memaksanya. Aerith pun ia bopong dengan _bridal style_ agar cepat sampai ke ruangan yang dituju.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Lepaskan aku!"

Aerith terus memukul-mukulkan kepalannya di dada Tseng. Percuma. Mereka masuk ke dalam elevator dan Aerith memperhatikan bahwa lift justru turun, bukannya naik. Keluar lift, ia pun tak lama menatap sebuah pintu besar yang memiliki kunci elektronik. Tseng berbicara pada sebuah sebuah lubang suara seperti _speaker_ yang terletak di atas kunci, meminta diizinkan masuk. Setelah itu, ia menggesekkan sebuah _key card_ dan pintu itu pun membuka dengan sendirinya. Ruangan itu remang-remang dan cukup luas. Semakin ke dalam, Aerith mencium seperti bau busuk. Ia pun memperhatikan sekeliling, melihat jejeran tabung-tabung kaca besar berisi cairan warna merah pekat mendekati hitam. Ia pun mengenali bau itu.

Bau darah.

Cairan yang memenuhi tabung itu adalah darah.

Dan sekilas, ia bisa melihat bahwa di dalam cairan itu seperti ada benda besar di dalamnya.

Benda yang memiliki tangan dan kaki. Sebuah badan utuh. Makhluk hidup.

Bukan sembarang makhluk, tapi manusia.

Yang tak bergerak.

Aerith tersentak jijik di dada Tseng. Apa itu mayat? Ruangan apa ini? Tabung-tabung apa ini? Apa aku akan dimasukkan ke dalam situ juga?

"Profesor Hojo," panggil Tseng.

Aerith lalu mendengar suara tawa terkekeh menjawab panggilan Tseng. Dan dari balik kegelapan, muncullah seseorang pucat berambut hitam panjang sebahu yang dikucir bawah. Di wajahnya tampak kerutan yang sangat jarang menghiasi wajah vampir. Ia mengenakan kacamata dan jas lab putih. Melihatnya, Aerith gemetar di lengan Tseng. Sepertinya tak asing.

"Khukhukhu," jawab pria itu bersuara, "kau mau memberiku bahan eksperimen baru?"

"Bukan," sahut Tseng, "gadis ini 'calon' seseorang. Jadi tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik."

"Hooo," seloroh Hojo membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Rasanya sudah satu abad aku tak menangani urusan beginian."

"Tseng, siapa dia?" tanya Aerith memotong.

"Profesor Hojo adalah salah seorang dari sedikit darah murni yang masih hidup selain Presdir kami. Hanya darah murni yang bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampir. Itulah mengapa aku membawamu padanya," jawab Tseng.

"Cukup," sela Hojo, "tinggalkan saja dia di sini. Aku akan mengurusnya."

Tseng pun menurunkan Aerith dari gendongannya. "Aku akan menunggu di luar. Tolong percepat prosesnya."

Mau tak mau, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Aerith bisa merasakan Tseng perlahan melangkah pergi darinya. Sementara itu, Hojo mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tertarik dengan pekerjaanku, Nona?" tanyanya. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan padamu. Turks itu tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas tanpa pernah tanya kenapa dan untuk apa."

Sejujurnya, Aerith tak ingin mengetahui fakta-fakta yang mungkin mengerikan di balik tabung-tabung itu. Tapi Hojo tak menggubrisnya dan terus berbicara sendiri dengan nada penuh kebanggaan terhadap pekerjaannya.

"Selamat datang di laboratoriumku," lanjutnya merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas. "Akulah yang menemukan teknik mengubah manusia menjadi vampir sejak hampir setengah milenium yang lalu. Kami menginjeksikan darah kami ke pembuluh darah manusia yang sekarat untuk mengganti darahnya. Caranya lewat gigitan di pembuluh nadi leher, sama seperti saat kami tengah bersantap. Bedanya, kami tak boleh menghisap darahnya tak bersisa hingga ia mati sebelum kami masukkan darah kami melalui lubang gigitan, teorinya hanya sesederhana itu. Sebenarnya kami, darah murni, hanya bisa melakukan proses itu sekali seumur hidup untuk membentuk _Slave_, sebutan bagi manusia yang akan mengabdi sebagai vampir pelayan kami. Keturunan _Slave_ terbaik akan kami jadikan Turks. Namun dengan ilmu pengetahuanku dan dengan teknologi yang mampu diciptakan dan dibeli dari kekayaan Shin-Ra atas bisnisnya, aku bisa terus meneruskan proses ini berkali-kali. Tabung itu berisi darah kami yang dikumpulkan. Namun, tak sedikit pula yang gagal. Mereka akan mati di dalam tabung itu. Dalam eksperimen, kegagalan itu sudah biasa."

"Kalau sudah tahu caranya, tak seharusnya kau masih terus-menerus memasukkan manusia ke dalamnya bukan?" tanya Aerith menunjuk tabung terdekat.

Hojo terkekeh lagi. "Aku belum puas. Aku ingin membuat _Slave_ yang berbeda. Yang belum pernah ada. Yang kuat. Yang mampu mendekati kami. Yang sanggup tahan sinar matahari seperti saat dulu masih menjadi manusia, kalau bisa. Atau yang bisa menjadi monster sekalian khukhukhu..."

Aerith menyadari bahwa orang di hadapannya hanyalah ilmuwan sinting. "Kau sakit," komentarnya.

"Aku sakit?" balas Hojo. "Tidak, Nona. Itu adalah hasrat. Hasrat sejati seorang ilmuwan hahahahaha."

Kali ini tawa Hojo mengeras ke penjuru ruangan, membuat Aerith semakin muak. Kalau bisa, ia ingin kabur dari tempat memuakkan ini sekarang juga. "Manusia bukan bahan eksperimen!" serunya.

"Kau belum pernah sekolah?" balas Hojo. "Apa bedanya dengan pelajaran sains saat kalian harus membedah katak, tikus, ataupun ikan?"

Lagi-lagi perumpamaan seperti itu, batin Aerith mengernyit. "Manusia dan vampir sederajat," lanjutnya tak menyerah. "Beberapa perbedaan kecil justru bisa membuat kita saling melengkapi."

"Sederajat? Jangan membuatku tertawa," seru Hojo. "Kami memiliki apa yang tak manusia punya. Kami memiliki apa yang kalian semua, manusia, impikan. Kami tak mudah terserang penyakit. Sel kami lebih cepat beregenerasi. Kami juga punya kekuatan dan kecepatan yang jauh melebihi mereka. Dan satu hal, kami bisa hidup abadi hingga beratus-ratus bahkan ribuan tahun lamanya."

Aerith tak mengerti. Apa yang ia pahami dengan Zack tidak demikian. Manusia memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihan, begitu pula dengan vampir. Vampir memang memiliki apa yang tak dimiliki manusia tapi manusia juga memiliki apa yang tak dimiliki vampir. Mereka saling menyesuaikan diri dan berbagi kebutuhan bersama, itulah mengapa Zack memberitahunya banyak hal mengenai cara hidup vampir. Ia tak perlu sampai harus berubah menjadi vampir demi bersama Zack. Dan Zack tidak perlu berpura-pura dan memaksakan diri bertingkah seperti manusia demi bersamanya.

_Dendam Cloud, kebencian Tifa, tujuan Barret..._ Aerith mendadak ingat hal itu.

Apa mungkin hanya kami berdua yang berpikir berbeda, pikirnya kemudian.

"Heh," lanjut Hojo merasa semakin ditentang. "Keberanianmu menyangkalku mengingatkanku pada para Cetra. Ya, persis seperti tatapanmu itu."

"Cetra?" Telinga Aerith tak bisa tak merespon kata itu.

"Kau tahu?" lanjut Hojo. "Aku menemukan cara ini saat memberantas mereka. Ini adalah cara yang paling jitu daripada membunuh mereka langsung, yaitu membuat mereka merasa hina pada diri mereka sendiri. Kami cabut harga diri dan kehormatan mereka sebagai Cetra. Lalu, mereka akan menghabisi nyawa mereka sendiri dengan air suci yang mereka agung-agungkan. Mereka lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi makhluk yang amat mereka nistakan. Sebuah tontonan yang menarik. Konon, moyang kami, Jenova, sudah melakukan cara itu."

Aerith perlahan mundur. Pantas saja vampir di depannya terasa familiar. Pantas saja ia bergidik memasuki ruangan ini. Hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya sama dengan hal yang menghantuinya lima belas tahun lalu. Yang membuatnya nyaris selalu sembunyi dan amat mencintai berkah langit biru cerah yang ia yakini bisa melindunginya. Hawa dingin yang ia lupakan. Perasaan takut yang ia lupakan...

"Mata _emerald_ itu, rambut _brunette_ ikal itu, kau tak asing," kata Hojo menengadahkan dagu Aerith. "Kukira kau sudah remuk terlindas kereta api saat menghindariku waktu itu."

..._bahwa vampir di depannya adalah vampir yang mengejar-ngejar ibunya._

"Atau kau anaknya dengan profesor manusia itu?"

Aerith menggeleng-geleng keras. Namun dalam hatinya, ia tak bermaksud menyangkal keberadaan darah yang mengalir dari orangtuanya.

"Khukhukhu... Tseng rupanya justru membawakanku 'mainan' di kala aku bosan."

Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat langsung di depan tatapan Aerith, Hojo memperlihatkan wajah vampir yang sebenarnya.

Vampir yang bengis. Vampir yang ganas. Vampir yang haus darah.

Dengan air liur kuning busuk yang menetes-netes penuh nafsu ingin menerkam dari bawah sepasang taringnya. Dengan mata merah mengkilat yang memenuhi bola mata dan irisnya. Dengan urat nadi yang mencuat terlihat sampai ke pipi. Dengan kuku tajam bak silet yang siap menggores-gores kulit mulusnya.

Semua imej mengerikan dari vampir yang sudah ia lupakan sejak bertemu Zack.

_Zack yang tampan. Zack yang memiliki senyum cerah. Zack yang memiliki mata indah._

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" jerit Aerith reflek menghindar saat Hojo menebaskan kukunya dan merobek pakaian menor merahnya yang belum sempat diganti sejak dari Honey Bee, Inn.

Aerith yang terhuyung-huyung ke belakang lalu menabrak tembok tepat di punggungnya. Ia berusaha menutupi payudaranya yang terlihat dengan kedua tangan. Pakaiannya telah terkoyak, membuatnya nyaris tanpa busana kini.

_...Hanya Zack yang melepaskan kancing-kancing bajunya dengan lembut._

Hojo lalu menyambar tangan Aerith dan merentangkannya lebar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia cengkeram keras dan memaksa Aerith melorot terlentang di atas lantai. Ia mulai mengendus tubuh Aerith dari bawah. Menggerayanginya kasar dari perutnya, lalu ke belahan bukit dadanya, hingga sampai ke leher jenjangnya.

_...Hanya Zack yang mencumbuinya dengan mesra._

Hojo mengangkat kepalanya sejenak sebelum menancapkan taringnya dalam-dalam di leher Aerith, membuat gadis itu membelalak begitu merasakan lehernya berdenyut-denyut karena darahnya disedot.

_...Hanya Zack yang menggigitnya tanpa sakit._

"Za-" Dengan berlinangan air mata, Aerith hendak memanggil namanya tapi seruannya itu ia potong dengan sadar. Ia tahu.

_... Zack tak akan datang menolong._

"TSEEEEEENG!" teriak Aerith dengan segenap tenaganya. "TSENG! TSENG! TOLOOOONG! TIDAAAAAK!"

Dalam beberapa detik, Aerith lalu merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan. Tidak ada Hojo yang menghimpitnya. Mengerjapkan mata, ia bisa melihat pria yang dipanggilnya berjongkok di dekatnya. Ia tengah berusaha menyingkirkan sang profesor sinting dengan menahan taringnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan satunya ia rentangkan di atas kepala Aerith bagai tameng. Yang Aerith tahu, kecepatan luar biasa telah membawanya datang dalam sekejap. Ia amat sangat bersyukur bahwa Tseng ternyata tidak meninggalkannya.

"Kubilang, perlakukan dia dengan baik," ujar Tseng.

Hojo tidak ingin berdebat dengan sang Komandan Turks. Ia menarik kepalanya dari genggaman Tseng begitu saja dan merapikan jas labnya kembali. Melihat Hojo sudah tak ada niat untuk meneruskan aksi gilanya, Tseng lantas memakaikan jas hitamnya untuk menyelimuti Aerith yang setengah bugil. Gadis itu terisak di dadanya.

"Aku tak peduli dia 'calon' siapa karena dia spesial," sahut Hojo mengibaskan tangannya seperti isyarat mengusir mereka keluar laboratoriumnya. "Tapi kau boleh simpan dia sebelum aku berubah pikiran kembali dan lebih murka. Kau tahu kau tak bisa melawanku, Tseng."

Menanggapi dingin, Tseng pun membopong Aerith kembali dan melesat melewati pintu lab. Ia tak tahu jauh di belakangnya, Sang Profesor menemukan sesuatu. Hojo menyesap sisa darah yang masih menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Samar-samar, bisa tahu rasa darah di lidahnya sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya. Aroma darah yang justru sangat familiar meski kapasitasnya mungkin hanya satu berbanding satu juta sel darah manusia yang barusan ia telan. Lantas, ia menyunggingkan seringai. Ia tak mungkin salah menyimpulkan meski kasus barusan adalah yang pertama ia temukan sepanjang hidupnya. Bukan, bahkan mungkin sepanjang sejarah.

Sebuah perpaduan tak terbayangkan antara darah murni sepertinya dan Cetra.

...

"Maaf, Aerith," kata Tseng menurunkan Aerith di sebuah ruangan terkunci lainnya yang tak kalah gelap, masih di lantai yang sama. Ia berbicara dari balik pintu. "Seandainya aku sendiri bisa melakukannya, kau tak perlu mengalami kejadian seperti tadi."

Aerith menempelkan diri ke pintu untuk mendengarkan Tseng. "Kau yang melakukannya pun, aku tak akan pernah mau menjadi vampir. Tapi, terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

"Bersikaplah baik, Aerith," lanjut Tseng. "Aku tak tahu apakah masih bisa membantumu besok. Selamat malam."

Aerith bisa mendengar derap langkah Tseng yang semakin kecil. Ia lalu duduk bersandar pada pintu. Tak ada jendela dan ia malas mencari saklar dengan meraba-raba dinding. Rasanya seperti terpenjara. Ia pun menggigil dan memeluk erat tubuhnya dalam balutan jas Tseng. Ia mengenal Tseng sebagai teman baik Zack. Vampir itu pernah mencari Zack yang kebetulan tengah berkencan dengannya. Dan dengan santainya, Zack mengenalkannya begitu saja padanya. Jika Zack percaya padanya, Aerith pun memutuskan untuk ikut percaya. Tseng termasuk pihak yang ia cari-cari karena kemungkinan besar paling tahu kemana Zack pergi. Dan Turks jelas memiliki hubungan seteru dengan AVALANCHE sejak puluhan tahun belakangan, salah satu hal yang ia ketahui dari Zack.

Harapan yang tak pernah pergi. Doa yang tak pernah terputus. Dan ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Kalimat Tseng bahkan masih menggema dengan jelas di kepalanya.

Zack telah mati.

...mati.

...mati.

...mati.

Ia lantas ingat Zack pernah bertanya padanya di pertemuan terakhir mereka sekitar sebelas minggu yang lalu. Dalam temaram lilin di dalam gereja, tepatnya di depan altar, tak jauh dari kolam suci...

.

.

"_Aerith, kau manusia dan aku vampir, tak apa-apakah kita teruskan hal ini? Kalau kau balik pertanyaan itu padaku sih, aku tak menyesal dengan hubungan kita."_

_Aerith menggeleng pelan. __"Selama kau bersamaku, tak ada yang perlu aku takutkan,"__ jawabnya menautkan erat jari lentiknya pada jemari kokoh Zack. Kening mereka pun beradu._

"_Yeah, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Tak akan kubiarkan vampir lain menyakitimu. itu sebuah janji," lanjut Zack lalu__ mengecupnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Aerith," bisiknya._

_Aerith memundurkan kepalanya sejenak untuk memperlihatkan senyumannya. Sebelum balas mengecup Zack, ia berkata sambil menyentil usil hidung kekasihnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Zack." _

.

.

Janji hanya tinggal janji. Kenangan manis berubah menjadi kenangan pahit. Kekasihnya itu sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah tampannya lagi. Tak bisa tertawa mendengar lelucon atau melihat kekonyolannya lagi. Tak bisa marah mendengar gurauannya yang suka tak lucu itu lagi. Tak bisa merasakan sentuhannya lagi. Tak bisa balas mendekapnya lagi. Hanya hati hancur yang ditinggalkannya.

Dan air matanya yang sempat tenang karena pertolongan Tseng tadi kembali menetes.

"Zack...," ucapnya lirih sambil memegangi perutnya. Baru kali ini, kehamilannya terasa amat begitu sakit, "aku membutuhkanmu... Sangat membutuhkanmu..."

Aerith hanya bisa meringkuk sambil perlahan terpejam.

* * *

><p>"Tifa," bisik Cloud, "sudah fajar."<p>

Tifa pun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Cloud dan mengucek matanya. Dari sebuah lubang di atap yang lapuk, ia bisa melihat sinar fajar menyingsing yang menerobos masuk. Mereka tidur di dalam gereja Aerith yang kosong. Elmyra sebenarnya telah menawarkan tempat di rumah kecilnya untuk menampung sementara tapi mereka tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya lebih dari itu. Apalagi, Barret sudah menitipkan Marlene. Tifa juga dipinjamkan baju Aerith untuk mengganti baju menornya yang telah kotor, ia memilih yang roknya di atas lutut. Lagipula, gereja ini dan kolam air sucinya seperti telah menjadi lambang yang mampu membentengi mereka dari ancaman vampir. Membuat mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang meski hanya sebentar. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka akan tidur semalaman dengan menyandarkan dirinya di bahu orang yang disukainya itu. Nampaknya, ia ketiduran begitu saja semalam.

"Kalau kau masih ngantuk dan lelah, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut," lanjutnya.

"Tidak," jawab Tifa menggeleng. "Aku juga ingin menyelamatkan Aerith."

"Perlu kita tunggu sampai agak siang? Kurasa hal itu lebih menguntungkan."

"Jangan, lebih cepat lebih baik. Kita tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Aerith sekarang. Aku tak mau keadaannya memburuk dan kita terlambat. Ingat, dia sedang hamil, Cloud."

"Yeah, kau benar," ujar Cloud mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus persiapkan dirimu terhadap segala kemungkinan terburuk."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan hingga batas maksimalku," jawab Tifa mengepalkan tangannya ke depan muka Cloud untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Ia lalu bangkit dari kursi dan celingukan. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Barret?"

Cloud pun ikut berdiri. "Ia keluar sebentar. Katanya ingin mencari tambahan senjata. Pagi begini pasar sudah buka, kita tidak mungkin membongkar puing-puing 7th Heaven bukan? Ia menyuruhku untuk tetap menjagamu saja. Lagipula posisimu tenang sekali."

"Ugh..." Wajah Tifa memerah. Ia pun mengalihkan pembicarannya. "Apa Barret tidak tidur semalaman?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak mendengar dengkuran khasnya."

Cloud tertawa. "Orang itu mengorok justru saat ia tertidur sangat nyenyak bukan? Aku malah senang malam ini tidak terganggu."

"Sudahlah, Cloud. Malam kemarin adalah masa sulitnya."

"Yeah, masa sulit bagi kita semua," kata Cloud lalu melangkah ke dekat kolam. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mengamati setiap sudut dalam gereja yang waktu pertama kali datang hanya ia tahu bentuk luarnya saja. Ia pun bergumam, "Gereja ini..."

"Gereja kenangan," sambung Tifa menghampiri Cloud.

"Hah?"

"Kau bertemu Aerith di sini bukan?" ucap Tifa mengetes.

"Hanya di luar," jawab Cloud. "Waktu itu Aerith sempat mengajakku masuk untuk menemaninya menunggu seseorang. Tapi Turks ternyata telah mengawasi tempat ini."

Menunggui seseorang, Tifa membatin. Ya, harusnya ia sudah tahu sejak semalam. Ia lalu memandang ke arah altar. "Tempat suci ini seharusnya terlarang dimasuki vampir," lanjutnya. "Mereka semestinya tidak berani menginjakkan kaki ke sini. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali?"

Tifa merenung sejenak. Vampir adalah makhluk kegelapan. Mereka dibenci cahaya matahari. Hati mereka kotor dan hitam. Planet seperti telah mengutuk mereka. Dan gereja ini adalah tempat terdekat yang membuat batin tersambung pada Sang Penguasa. Lantas, vampir macam apa yang menjadi kekasih Aerith? Vampir apa yang tidak ditolak masuk gereja ini? Tidak, batinnya kemudian. Seperti air suci yang ternyata bisa membakar vampir, ada sebuah makna simbolis yang terkandung di dalamnya. Gereja ini pasti juga sama. Manusia sampah seperti Don Corneo juga otomatis tidak akan mau mendekati tempat ini.

Tidak semua vampir jahat. Tidak semua manusia baik.

"_Kenapa vampir dan manusia bermusuhan? Bukankah kita sama-sama makhluk Gaia?"_

Apa hal ini yang ingin disampaikan Aerith?

"Tifa?" panggil Cloud karena gadis itu belum juga melanjutkan kalimatnya.

BRAAAAAKKK! Terdengarlah suara pintu dibuka keras, membuat Cloud dan Tifa berbalik melihat siapa yang datang.

"Yo, _guys_. Maaf menunggu lama," seru Barret muncul sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik hitam besar. "Aku mengumpulkan botol-botol ini untuk menampung air suci. Kubeli dari tukang loak. Senjata api hanya bisa dibeli di Wall Market, nanti kita lewat sana."

"Kau semangat sekali, Barret," ledek Cloud.

"Cih, kau sendiri biasanya juga tak pernah bertempur demi orang lain," balas Barret. "Pertempuran kita tak akan berakhir sampai bisa menumpas habis mereka dari muka bumi. Untuk itu, kita harus selalu punya energi lebih,"

Pertempuran sampai menumpas habis, pikir Tifa. Ia sadar bahwa AVALANCHE berisi orang-orang yang mendedikasikan diri untuk berperang melawan vampir. Dalam peperangan, akan ada banyak orang yang terluka dan bahkan mati. Dan 'perang' ini sudah terjadi sejak masa AVALANCHE yang pertama. Apa mungkin tujuan sebenarnya Aerith bergabung, bahwa apa yang disembunyikannya adalah...

"Oi, Teef," kata Barret menyodorkan kantong pada Tifa, memotong pikirannya, "segera tampung air suci ke sini. Kau tentu tak bisa terlalu mengandalkan tangan kosongmu untuk melawan keparat-keparat itu bukan?"

Dengan pelan, Tifa mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya. "Aku nggak tahu..."

"Apa yang kau nggak tahu?" sahut Barret. "Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan itu," jawab Tifa. "Entahlah, aku nggak yakin pada perasaanku."

Ada apa ini, batin Barret. Sentimentil wanita lagi?

Sementara itu, Cloud pun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Tifa. "Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu mendadak bimbang. Tapi aku akan selalu ada untuk mengingatkanmu. Kamu pribadi yang kuat, Teef. Tifa yang kukenal seperti itu."

"Cloud..." tatap Tifa. Benar juga, Cloud sudah percaya padanya. Biasanya cowok itu protektif tapi kali ini Ia sudah memberikan tempat untuk dirinya bisa ikut berjuang bersama. Tujuan mereka hanya satu: menyelamatkan Aerith. Dan setelah itu, akan lebih mudah bagi Tifa untuk bertanya-tanya pada sahabatnya itu dari hati ke hati.

"Ehem! Yang semalam tidur bersebelahan itu belum cukup?" sela Barret. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku pinjam dulu uang kalian dari hasil menjadi Hostess itu ya?"

"BARRET!" seru Tifa dan juga Cloud.

* * *

><p>Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, mereka bertiga turun di stasiun sektor satu Midgar. Mereka naik dari stasiun sektor 6 setelah ke Wall Market untuk membeli tambahan senjata api di sebuah toko khusus. Harga senjata api sangat mahal. Cloud dan Tifa terpaksa berbagi uang dari rekening mereka. Kalau dibilang terpaksa sih sebenarnya tidak terlalu karena toh mereka memiliki satu tekad dan tujuan yang sama. Hanya saja, mereka cukup sangsi dua buah <em>beretta<em> yang dibeli Barret akan banyak membantu karena peluru-peluru timah sudah diketahui tidak mempan. Dibanding Cloud yang piawai menggunakan pedang dan tahu cara itu lebih efektif, Barret memang sangat mengandalkan senjata api, sama halnya dengan Tifa dan tangan kosongnya. Botol-botol berisi air suci yang mereka bawa dalam tas masing-masing juga tidak efektif waktu dalam serangan karena harus mengambil dari tas, membuka tutup botolnya, baru menyemprotkannya. Satu hal yang terbayangkan adalah kombinasi peluru yang mengandung air suci, tapi tentu saja barang itu tak ada kecuali di masa depan. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, sedia senjata lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Tak lama berjalan kaki, mereka akhirnya berdiri di sisi gedung perkantoran yang berseberangan langsung dengan markas besar yang dituju.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita datang tanpa rencana matang ya?" ujar Tifa mendongak ke sebuah gedung tinggi dengan logo yang sangat mereka kenal di gerbangnya.

"Menurutmu luas pabriknya berapa hektar?" timpal Cloud memandangi tembok-tembok tinggi yang mengelilingi area itu.

"Pasti ada lift menuju area bawah. Yang menjulang tinggi itu hanya tampak luarnya. Ingat, gedung itu juga dihuni manusia. Vampir tak mungkin di sana," jawab Barret. "Kita harus menyusup. Bagaimana kalau kita panjat temboknya?"

"Bukannya hal itu justru memandang kecurigaan orang lewat?" tanya Tifa lagi.

"Kibuli saja sekuritinya," lanjut Barret memberikan alternatif lain. "Bilang kita ada janjian dengan pejabat Shin-Ra. Kau pandai berkata-kata kan?"

"Kalau satpamnya mengkonfirmasi lewat telepon _in line_ bagaimana? Mereka kan juga punya detektor logam yang bisa mengenali pedang Cloud. Orang asing seperti kita pasti diperiksa," tolak Tifa

"Aaaarrrghhh, apa ya?" sahut Barret mulai frustasi.

"Kau tak berpikir untuk langsung serbu dari pintu depan kan?" tanya Tifa mengingatkan Barret yang suka serampangan asal terjang. Ia lalu menoleh pada Cloud. "Ada ide?"

Cloud menunjuk. Tampak dua orang sekuriti memasang senyum dan menyapa ramah sekelompok orang yang ingin masuk. "Lihat orang-orang yang masuk itu. Itu seragam pegawai kan?"

"Menyamar lagi?" tanya Tifa menangkap maksud Cloud.

"Tak ada cara lain," jawab Cloud mengangkat bahu. "Kita cari orang-orang dengan pakaian seperti itu di peron kedatangan. Kita buat mereka pingsan dan curi pakaiannya."

"Sejujurnya, aku tak tega melakukan ini pada sesama manusia," ujar Barret. "Tapi apa boleh buat. Yang penting, kita tidak merampok uang dan surat-surat penting mereka."

Mereka pun kembali ke stasiun.

...

"Tak kusangka semudah ini," ujar Barret berbisik. "Kalau aku pemilik gedungnya, sudah aku pecat para sekuriti tadi. Padahal aku sudah deg-degan."

"Kita beruntung," sambung Tifa pelan. "Mereka bahkan tidak memeriksa _co-card_ pegawai di saku kita. Padahal hal itu sangat penting jika tidak hapal tampang-tampang para pegawai yang berjumlah ratusan. Cloud benar, hanya dengan seragam, kita bisa masuk tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Untung saja ada baju yang muat untukmu, Barret."

"Jujur saja, ini kekecilan. Kurasa sebentar lagi, kancingnya akan lepas."

"Tifa," panggil Cloud. "Lalu, kita harus kemana?"

Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret tengah menyusuri koridor lantai dasar untuk menuju tangga darurat. Menggunakan lift terlalu riskan karena mereka berusaha menghindari kontak sebanyak mungkin dengan pegawai lain yang mungkin bisa mencurigai mereka. Di stasiun tadi, Tifa terpaksa mendekati dan merayu seorang pegawai dengan berpura-pura tertarik pada Shin-Ra. Ia memuji pegawai tersebut betapa hebatnya ia bisa bekerja di perusahaan Shin-Ra yang terkenal. Sementara Cloud dan Barret langsung menonjok pingsan di ulu hati dua pegawai lain yang mereka temukan, hal itu Tifa lakukan demi mengorek informasi karena mereka tak ingin mengikat dan mengancam mereka untuk membuka mulut seperti kelakuan penjahat.

"Pegawai itu bilang bahwa di bawah lantai dasar ini, ada tiga lantai," jawab Tifa. "UG1 dan UG2 tersambung ke _basement_ mobil. Luas UG1 sama seperti luas lantai di atasnya dan isinya hanya _pantry_ dan kantin. Luas UG2 sampai terhubung ke pabrik-pabrik yang ada di tengah area. Satu-satunya lantai dimana ia tidak memiliki izin akses adalah lantai paling bawah. Pintu lift lantai itu sampai dua lapis karena harus memiliki _keycard_. Ia tidak tahu seberapa luasnya dan apa saja ruangannya. Para petinggi Shin-Ra sering mengadakan rapat di lantai itu."

"Sudah jelas kan?" sahut Barret. "Kita akan ke lantai itu. Para vampir brengsek itu pasti sedang tidur di sana. Mungkin saja isinya kamar-kamar dengan peti mati di setiap kamarnya. Aerith juga pasti disekap di sana."

"Kau tidak bermaksud memeriksa setiap kamar untuk menghabisi mereka semua kan?" Lagi-lagi Tifa memperingatkan Barret. "Meski ini siang hari, tapi itu bawah tanah, dengan area yang mungkin seluas pabrik ini pula; belum tentu mereka tidur. Tujuan utama kita cuma mengeluarkan Aerith dari sini dan kabur secepat mungkin."

"Tapi _keycard_ lantai paling dasar kan kita nggak punya," lanjut Barret. "Kalau lift saja sampai dua lapis, di pintu tangga darurat pasti juga ada."

"Mungkin ada yang bisa kita dapatkan di lantai UG2," kata Cloud. "Kalau kita beruntung lagi, barangkali ada _keycard_ terjatuh. Vampir kan sering keluar-masuk di lantai itu."

"Kedengarannya mustahil," sahut Tifa. "Tapi siapa tahu."

Mereka pun turun lewat tangga darurat.

* * *

><p>Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10:30 siang, di sebuah ruang pertemuan dengan lampu-lampu seadanya yang membuat keadaan di dalamnya tak ada bedanya dengan keremangan malam, duduk enam orang di meja lingkar. Mereka membicarakan agenda penting terkait bisnis seperti biasanya sampai Presdir Shin-Ra berceletuk.<p>

"Ada tikus di lantai ini," katanya. "Satu, dua; tidak, tiga tikus. Aku bisa mencium bau darahnya."

"Kyahahaha, indra penciuman darah murni Anda memang hebat, Tuan Presdir," puji seorang staf wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gyahahaha, karyawan bodoh mana lagi yang melanggar aturan?" timbrung seorang yang memiliki jenggot panjang. "Siapa yang ingin menyantapnya?"

"Tuan Presdir, biar saya yang menanganinya." Salah seorang lagi angkat bicara. "Kita tidak bisa terus-menerus membunuh setiap pegawai yang kebetulan masuk ke lantai ini dan mengeluarkan surat kematian karena kecelakaan kerja ke pihak keluarga mereka. Tahun kemarin saja sudah tiga kasus. Bisa-bisa masyarakat kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap kita."

"Tak perlu bersikap lunak pada manusia, Reeve," timpal seorang yang berkepala botak. "Media bisa dibayar dengan uang. Mereka sudah tidak independen. Pihak keluarga yang mencoba mencemarkan nama baik kita kalau tidak terima bisa dibungkam. Kenapa takut? Kota terpadat di Gaia ini surga makanan."

"Palmer benar," sahut Presdir Shin-Ra. "Panggil Turks, suruh mereka sambut para tikus itu."

Hojo bangkit dari kursi empuknya, "Biar saya saja yang menyampaikan pada mereka. Kebetulan saya hendak kembali ke laboratorium."

Begitulah, Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret tidak tahu apa yang tengah menanti mereka...

**bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>PreviewTeaser Chapter berikutnya:**

"Semua ini pasti menegangkan bagimu. Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Tseng pada Cloud.

"Aerith, kita pasti akan keluar dari sini," kata Tifa. "Bertahanlah."

"Presdir tewas! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kota ini... Tidak, Planet ini akan menjadi milikku hahahaha," seru Sephiroth.

"Tak akan kubiarkan masa depan berada dalam genggamanmu," kata Aerith.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Nah, kalau chapter ini pasti benar rate-nya sudah harus M. Imej Hojo cocok tuh buat jadi pelaku pelecehan biadab XD.

Hmm, aku kejam banget ya sama Aerith? Genre kedua fic ini adalah angst, jadi itu sengaja. Dan ironis banget loh, sementara dia tidur menderita tanpa Zack di sisinya, eh Tifa malah enak-enakan tidur di bahu Cloud XD. Oya, buat yang kemarin ngira kalau Zack masih hidup, selamat kamu terkecoh! Banyak tuh fic Zerith yg kisahnya Zack udah mati. Tapi tenang saja, ntar di chapter 12 ada _flashback_ utuhnya kok, termasuk lemonnya kalau mencukupi #plak. Pokoknya Eleamaya mau menjungkir balik percintaan vampir/manusia di saga Twilight. Zack/Aerith dijamin jauh lebih keren #pede.

Sori, werewolf-nya belum jadi nongol di chapter ini. Sekalian aza deh bareng Sephiroth di chapter depan. Pokoknya, chapter Crimson Fate akan panjang-panjang biar bisa selesai di chapter 20.


	8. Chapter 7

**Cerita sebelumnya: **Di sarang, Aerith berharap bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya –ayah bayi yang dikandungnya–, seorang vampir darah murni bernama Zack. Namun ia malah mendapatkan kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa Zack telah tiada tanpa diberitahu penyebabnya. Aerith lalu dibawa ke laboratorium Hojo untuk diubah menjadi vampir dan diperlakukan kasar serta tidak senonoh, beruntung Tseng menolongnya. Sementara itu, pihak AVALANCHE yang tersisa bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Aerith keluar sarang dengan rencana seadanya. Meski telah berusaha masuk diam-diam, Presdir Shin-Ra dengan indera vampirnya yang tajam mengetahui keberadaan tiga manusia tsb di lantainya...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

Sunyi.

Bagai tak ada tanda kehidupan.

Dengan lampu yang menerangi setiap lorong menyala kedap-kedip.

Bagai suatu dunia bawah dengan segala kemisteriusannya yang mengintai; Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret sadar mereka telah sukarela masuk ke area di mana mereka buta medan sama sekali. Tak ada papan berisi nama-nama ruangan ataupun denah lantai seperti yang mereka lihat di dua lantai sebelumnya. Sebagai pihak penyusup yang tengah bersembunyi sambil terus bergerak, mereka tahu bahwa jumlah orang-orang yang bersembunyi justru serasa lebih banyak. Entah ada di balik kamar-kamar yang tertutup rapat. Atau di lubang angin yang sejajar dengan koridor. Atau di sudut-sudut gelap yang tak tersentuh cahaya lampu. Para vampir itu mungkin saja bersembunyi untuk menerkam sekolompok kecil manusia di dalamnya.

Barret melihat arlojinya yang syukurnya masih bergerak meski kemarin malam ia kenakan terus saat insiden terjadi. Ia sampai tak percaya jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 11:00 siang. Area bawah tanah sama sekali tak terpengaruh peredaran matahari di atasnya. Pilihan paling tepat untuk para vampir bisa bernafas begitu bebas meski panasnya siang bagai memanggang permukaan planet. Ia pun hanya bisa mendesah.

Inilah sarang...

Dengan luas yang mampu menampung ratusan vampir yang akan siap meloncat keluar begitu malam tiba.

Yang terkamuflase begitu apik di balik bayang kebesaran Shin-Ra sebagai perusahaan raksasa.

Sudah dua jam lebih berlalu sejak mereka bertiga pertama kali menatap bangunan Shin-Ra. Selain berusaha menembus satpam tadi, waktu yang telah terlewat barusan mereka habiskan untuk mencari cara masuk ke lantai bawah tanah paling bawah. Dan seperti yang sudah Cloud bilang, sebagaimana para satpam di depan gerbang meloloskan mereka begitu mudah, kecerobohan juga tak luput dilakukan para vampir. Cukup lama bergerak sewajar mungkin agar tak dicurigai, rasanya bagai mustahil, _keycard_ menuju lantai paling bawah itu sungguh tercecer tepat di lantai atasnya. Apa hal itu justru bukan perangkap? Entahlah, mereka bertiga tak ingin memikirkan risiko itu benar adanya.

Begitulah Cloud, Barret, dan Tifa tengah melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor-koridor yang bagaikan labirin di lantai bawah tanah itu. Tiba-tiba langkah mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

GRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR...

"Kau dengar itu, Cloud?" Tifa pun berbisik.

"Raungan," jawab Cloud menajamkan pendengaran. "Seperti suara raungan hewan buas."

"Brengsek," sambung Barret tetap memelankan suaranya. "Apa Shin-Ra sialan itu juga memelihara monster?"

"Mungkin itu salah satu monster yang pernah dikatakan Aerith," lanjut Cloud. "Vampir darah murni yang berubah menjadi _berserk_."

"Kalau ada dia, justru kita beruntung dong," lanjut Barret. "Monster itu kan juga melawan vampir."

"Tapi, lantai bawah tanah ini seperti bilik," sambung Tifa. "Bagaimana kalau ia sengaja dilepaskan untuk menyambut kita?"

"Berarti mereka mengambil tindakan bodoh," kata Cloud. "Membiarkannya berkeliaran seharusnya bukan perkara mudah untuk menjinakkannya kembali. Itulah mengapa Aerith bilang, para monster ini dieksekusi."

Tifa mengangguk, "Semoga saja suara itu berasal dari salah satu sel yang terkunci."

Barret mengangkat tangan, "Oke, oke. Aku tak akan buka pintu sembarangan."

Cloud berhenti di pertigaan koridor. Ia memandangi koridor di sebelah kanan. Pintu-pintunya seperti dari besi. "Kau benar, Tifa. Desain pintunya seperti sel."

"Aku hanya asal bicara karena kemungkinan besar monster itu dikurung di ruangan khusus," sahut Tifa. Ia ikut memandangi koridor yang ujungnya gelap itu. "Tapi, tak kusangka ruangan khusus itu sebanyak ini."

"Aerith mungkin di sini," bisik Cloud.

"Tapi bagaimana kita memeriksanya?" tanya Tifa.

"Sssst..." seru Cloud tiba-tiba menutup bibir Tifa.

Tifa memahami kode Cloud yang berdiri paling depan bahwa kemungkinan ada orang lain muncul. Mereka bertiga pun diam di tempat dengan kepala Cloud sesekali menyembul di balik persimpangan koridor untuk mengawasi keadaan. Benar saja, cowok pirang itu kemudian melihat seseorang dengan pakaian jas lab putih berjalan mendekat ke salah satu pintu, membukanya dengan kode tertentu, lalu masuk. Saat itulah, suara raungan monster yang mereka dengar dari tadi tersebut semakin keras.

"Monsternya pasti di situ," lanjut Cloud.

"Apa ia dimakan?" tanya Tifa.

"Huh, aku tak akan kasihan," sahut Barret.

Cloud kembali memberi isyarat agar Tifa dan Barret diam. Perkiraan kedua rekannya salah. Ilmuwan itu keluar tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya, tampak sesosok makhluk berbulu merah lebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Mulutnya berupa moncong dengan taring-taring sebagai keseluruhan susunan giginya. Telinganya runcing seperti telinga kucing dan ia mengenakan anting. Di kepala sampai punggunya terdapat rambut coklat seperti surai kuda. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diborgol dengan rantai yang agak panjang sehingga masih bisa memudahkannya bergerak. Salah satu lengannya memiliki tato bertuliskan XIII.

"Mundur," perintah Cloud karena melihat keduanya berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga.

Ketiga penyusup itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan tetap merapat ke tembok. Mereka mundur hingga jarak cahaya lampu di atas persimpangan koridor tidak sampai pada mereka. Meski demikian, mereka masih bisa melihat ilmuwan dan makhluk merah itu berbelok ke arah sebaliknya.

"Apa itu?" bisik Tifa bertanya-tanya. "Tidak seperti monster yang dibilang Aerith."

"Entahlah," jawab Cloud pelan, "seperti serigala tapi bukan."

"Yang pakai jas lab itu Hojo, kepala departemen sains," sambung Barret. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita tak akan mengikuti monster itu dibawa kemana, kan?"

Belum sempat Cloud menjawab, mendadak makhluk merah itu meraung melawan ilmuwan yang membawanya, membuat ketiganya kaget. Makhluk itu berbalik dan bertemu mata dengan mereka bertiga.

"Ia menyadari keberadaan kita!" seru Cloud.

"Oh Oh," ucap Barret panik karena ia tak membayangkan akan menghadapi seekor monster yang tampaknya lebih ganas dari vampir yang setidaknya masih mirip manusia dari segi wujud baginya.

Makhluk itu terus meraung menghasilkan gelegar gaung. Namun anehnya, makhluk itu tidak bergerak ke arah mereka. Ilmuwan berkacamata di sebelahnya juga tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau bisa merasakan mereka juga ya?" ujar Hojo tersenyum sinis.

Menyimak kalimat aneh sang ilmuwan, saat itulah Cloud tersadar bahwa makhluk itu meraung bukan karena ingin menyerang mereka melainkan memperingatkan bahwa sepasang mata merah tengah merayap di langit-langit koridor tepat di atas mereka.

"DI ATAS!" seru Cloud.

"APA?!"

Tifa dan Barret pun kaget saat seorang vampir yang mereka tengarai dari pakaiannya adalah Turks tiba-tiba melompat turun dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang penuh kuku tajam. Reflek, Tifa menghindar ke arah Cloud dan menabraknya sementara Barret mengambil langkah panjang ke belakang namun terpeleset. Vampir yang mendarat jongkok di antara dua orang tersebut kemudian dengan lenturnya memilih mendekati Barret yang tersungkur sendirian. Untungnya Barret sudah siap dengan senjatanya untuk menembak.

Namun, Turks yang menyergap mereka tidak hanya satu. Perhatian Cloud yang sempat teralihkan ke arah Barret dan Tifa kembali fokus begitu mendengar suara dari belokan.

"Semua ini pasti menegangkan bagimu," kata seorang Turks yang sudah tak asing baginya itu muncul. Dialah sang Komandan. "Kau menikmatinya?"

Cloud hanya bisa menggeram sambil mencabut pedangnya.

Pertempuran pun dimulai.

* * *

><p>Aerith membuka mata. Matanya terasa berat. Selain itu, hidungnya juga terasa tersumbat. Entah sudah berapa banyak ingus yang keluar bersamaan dengan deras air matanya semalam. Seandainya ada cermin di ruangan itu, Aerith yakin ia akan mendapati matanya telah bengkak. Kepalanya juga terasa berat dan pusing, menangis benar-benar menguras tenaga. Ia juga tak tahu sudah berapa jam ia tidur karena suasana di sekelilingnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan perbedaan waktu.<p>

Ia terbangun karena mendengar keributan, sepertinya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia pun mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk, menempelkan telinganya pada pintu untuk mendengar lebih jelas meski tak bisa menerka apa yang sekiranya sedang terjadi. Namun, ia lebih nyaman dengan suara berisik itu daripada kesunyian yang menderanya. Setalah suara itu hilang, ia lalu bersandar pada pintu dan mengelus perutnya.

Bayi. Buah cintanya dengan Zack.

Apa bayiku baik-baik saja, batinnya. Ia ingat sudah membawanya ikut bertempur. Bersama Cloud saat menghadapi kejaran Turks. Bersama Cloud dan Tifa menghajar para preman bayaran Don Corneo. Dan beberapa ketegangan lainnya yang masih juga belum habis. Kalau bayi yang dikandungnya hanya manusia biasa, Aerith tak yakin apakah sang janin mampu bertahan atau tidak. Namun, ia juga tak yakin apakah sang ibu sendiri masih bisa melewati rintangan berikutnya atau tidak. Aerith merasa tubuhnya melemah. Ia haus dan lapar, sama sekali belum memasukkan apa-apa ke dalam mulut sejak pertarungan melelahkan di mansion Don. Dan, rasa lemasnya juga bercampur dengan anemia karena darahnya sempat disedot.

Aerith lalu berpikir bagaimana cara melindungi bayinya. Kalau satu-satunya cara agar tetap dibiarkan hidup sampai bisa melahirkan dengan selamat adalah dengan harus menjadi vampir seperti kata Tseng, ia akan melakukannya.

* * *

><p>BRRUUKKK!<p>

Reno dan Rude mendorong keras ketiga penyusup tangkapan mereka hingga tersungkur di dekat kaki sang Presdir Shin-Ra. Ya, mereka kalah. Dan tak hanya mereka bertiga. Makhluk merah itu juga ikut diseret oleh Hojo karena tadi sempat melawan untuk membantu para manusia tersebut, namun tentu saja ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena dirantai. Menghisap cerutunya, sang Presdir cukup terkejut dengan hasil tangkapan tersebut jauh dari yang ia dan direksinya kira sebelumnya.

"Penyerbuan yang nekat sekali," ujarnya memiringkan kepalanya memandang Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret satu persatu sebelum menoleh ke sang Komandan Turks. "Hanya ini saja?" tanyanya.

"Anggota AVALANCHE yang tersisa sudah kami pastikan hanya mereka saja," jawab Tseng. "Yang lainnya sudah kami habisi di markas mereka."

"Bagus," puji sang Presdir.

"Di mana Aerith?" tanya Cloud mendongak dan memotong tanpa basa-basi.

"Aerith?" Presdir Shin=Ra mengangkat alis, sama sekali tak tahu.

"Kalian menyekapnya kan?" sambung Tifa.

Sang Presdir pun menoleh pada Tseng kembali. "Ada anggota AVALANCHE yang kau sembunyikan? Katamu yang tersisa hanya tiga orang ini saja."

Tseng tetap tenang meski sebenarnya tak ingin nama gadis itu akhirnya disinggung juga. Ia pun mengarang cerita. "Maaf lupa melaporkan. Kami memang sengaja menyekap satu untuk memancing sisanya datang menyelamatkannya. Saya tahu mereka akan lebih mudah diringkus di dalam _coven_," katanya dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Barret. "_Keycard_ yang tercecer itu juga pasti jebakan."

"_Keycard_ itu untuk menguji kejujuran dan loyalitas pegawaiku," balas Presdir Shin-Ra menerangkan. "Mereka sudah diberitahu peraturan perusahaan untuk tidak menyentuh area ini. Pegawai yang tidak memiliki kualifikasi tersebut meski lolos tahap rekrutmen tidak pantas bekerja di Shin-Ra Corp. Manusia yang berkeliaran di area ini tidak bisa lolos dari indera penciumanku, aroma darah kalian mengundang kami semua untuk mengicipi."

"BANGSAT!" seru Barret. "Kalian semua memang X&*%^$#...!"

Umpatannya terhenti karena kepalanya diinjak oleh Turks lain bernama Nunchaku.

"Kalau begitu," lanjut Presdir Shin-Ra menatap Tseng kembali, "bawa gadis yang kau tawan ke sini juga untuk dieksekusi bersama teman-temannya."

Tak hanya Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret; mata Tseng juga menajam kaget. Kalau bukan karena orang-orang bodoh itu nekat kemari, usahanya melindungi Aerith pasti berjalan mulus. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Hojo yang sedari tadi hanya senyam-senyum saja sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Maaf, gadis itu sudah saya serahkan ke Profesor Hojo untuk –" kalimatnya terpotong. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Hojo semalam tentang alasan ia menyerahkan padanya. Kembali ia berbohong," –dijadikan spesimen barunya."

"Spesimen?" seru Tifa. "Kurang ajar! Aerith itu manusia."

Presdir Shin-Ra tak memedulikan Tifa. "Benar itu, Hojo?"

"Ia seorang Cetra, Shinra," jawabnya. "Aku yang bertanggungjawab menanganinya seperti biasa."

"Cetra..." gumam makhluk merah itu merespon. "Cetra masih ada?"

"Hooo," ucap Presdir Shin-Ra. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara dengan nada kesal. "Kalian semua bagaikan zombie. AVALANCHE, kukira kalian sudah mati setahun yang lalu," katanya menunjuk Barret, Cloud, dan Tifa. Ia lalu menunjuk sang makhluk merah, "_Werewolf_, kukira vampir suku Gi sudah memunahkan kalian. Dan, hmm, Cetra? Sudah 2000 tahun masih ada juga. Hebat! Sekarang ia bekerjasama dengan kelompok sialan ini."

Ia lalu mengambil pistol Barret yang disita Rude dan mengarahkan tembakan.

"TIFA!" seru Cloud bergerak cepat ke depan Tifa yang menjadi sasaran karena posisinya di tengah di antara mereka bertiga.

DOR!

"CLOUUUDD!" teriak Tifa melihatnya tersungkur menerima tembakan. Ia pun segera meraihnya dan menelentangkannya.

"Aaaarrrggghhh..." Cloud merintih pelan. Darah menetes dari bahunya.

"Ingat apa yang kalian lakukan pada _alphard_-ku tempo hari?" lanjut Presdir Shin-Ra kembali menarik _tokalev_ untuk menyiapkan tembakan berikutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kalian merasakan rasanya dibombardir ganti? Manusia seperti kalian pasti langsung mati, menyedihkan bukan? Hahahahaha!"

Tak mau melihat moncong pistol yang kembali diarahkan padanya, Tifa pun memeluk Cloud sementara cowok itu justru menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan seolah berkata akan-kuhantui-kau-setelah-ini. Merasa kepalanya sudah tak lagi berat karena kaki Nunchaku beralih ke punggungnya, Barret menoleh ke arah Cloud dan Tifa, merasa tak bisa melindungi dua orang anggotanya. Sampai di sini sajakah, batinnya mengernyit, tahu nasibnya juga akan sama. Maafkan Papa, Marlene...

Dengan penuh seringai, Presdir Shin-Ra membidik ketiganya.

Cklek... Cklek...

Bulir keringat sudah meluncur turun di dahi Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret karena tegang.

"Cih, habis!" umpat Sang Presdir.

Ia lalu menyodorkan _beretta_ di tangannya ke samping. Tseng yang mengerti isyarat tersebut lalu mendekat dan menerimanya dengan kedua tangan. Setelah itu, langkahnya kembali mundur tiga langkah.

Masih menatap wajah-wajah tak berdaya di hadapannya, Presdir Shin-Ra mengambil sehelai saputangan dari saku jasnya untuk mengelap kedua tangannya, bagai telah usai melakukan pekerjaan kotor. "Kalian beruntung. Kami tak memiliki persediaan senjata api. Hanya makhluk lemah seperti kalian yang membutuhkannya. Kuputuskan, cara mati kalian akan kami perlakukan dengan cara vampir."

Ketiga anggota AVALANCHE tersebut menggeram mendengarnya. Tubuh yang terkoyak. Lautan darah. Terbayang bagaimana mereka telah kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi di desa masing-masing sebelum ini.

"Kalian punya waktu bersantai hingga malam tiba. Saat itu, darah kalian akan mengisi gelas-gelas kami. Dan daging kalian akan menjadi hidangan utama yang lezat." Vampir berusia lebih dari separuh milenium tersebut kemudian berbalik dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum keluar, langkahnya berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh. "Kurung juga 'anjing' itu bersama mereka."

Para Turks yang ada di ruangan tersebut segera memaksa Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret berdiri.

* * *

><p>Aerith hampir kehilangan kesadaran kembali saat mendapati kepalanya tertunduk-tunduk meski telah ditegakkan berkali-kali.<p>

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terdengarlah derap kaki yang membuatnya melebarkan mata. Berpegangan pada _handle_ pintu, ia pun perlahan berdiri untuk menyambut siapa yang datang. Awalnya ia mengira Tseng datang kembali. Tapi suara kakinya terdengar begitu keras dan banyak. Bukan hanya itu, suara keras itu berasal dari umpatan mulut yang melawan. Aerith pun mengenali suaranya.

"Cloud! Tifa! Barret!"

"Aerith?" sahut Cloud. "Aerith, kau di situ?"

"Lepaskan!" teriak Tifa menyentakkan lengannya yang digapit dua orang Turks wanita agar terlepas. Ia berusaha menyender pada pintu yang di dalamnya terdengar suara Aerith. "Aerith!" panggilnya.

"Yo, Nona. Kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Barret.

"BERISIK!" Terdengar suara Tseng disertai suara pukulan. Lalu, terdengarlah suara rintihan.

"Tseng! Tseng!" teriak Aerith. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Kau janji..."

"Mereka sendiri yang menyelinap," potong Tseng langsung menjawab.

"Jadi...," ucap Aerith. Jangan-jangan suara keributan yang tadi berasal dari mereka. "Kalian datang? Kalian datang untukku?"

"Aerith, maaf..." kata Cloud.

"Kalian datang, sudah berarti bagiku," jawab Aerith.

"MASUK!" seru Reno mendorong Cloud dan Tifa kedalam kamar kosong hingga mereka terjatuh keras di lantai. Sementara itu Rude mendorong Barret ke kamar yang lain. Dan ternyata si manusia serigala juga dimasukkan ke kamar yang sama dengannya.

Usai mengunci kedua pintu, para Turks itu kemudian meninggalkan lokasi. Tseng sempat berhenti sebentar di depan pintu Aerith. Ia ingin menanyakan keadaannya, tapi hal itu ia urungkan karena tak mau terlihat perhatian padanya.

Ruangan tempat mereka dikurung tidak kedap suara. Cloud dan Tifa segera berbicara dengan Aerith yang ada di kamar sebelah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Aerith?" tanya Cloud.

"Begitu kalian datang, aku langsung merasa baikan," jawabnya riang.

"Tapi, kau sedang hamil kan? Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" sambung Tifa. "Sebagai sesama perempuan, aku sangat mencemaskanmu."

Aerith tak langsung menjawab. Apa perutku sudah kelihatan begitu buncit, pikirnya. "Kalian bertemu ibuku?"

Tifa kemudian menjelaskan apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan setelah para Turks pergi dari 7th Heaven. Aerith pun sangat lega Marlene tak apa-apa. Tifa sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan ke pertanyaan yang paling mengganjal di hatinya, tapi ia bingung merangkai kata takut-takut akan melukai perasaan Aerith. Dilihat dari keadaan sahabatnya yang masih terkurung itu, kemungkinan besar kekasih yang dicarinya tak ada di sini. Sebab kalau ada, jika vampir itu benar-benar mencintainya, ia pasti sudah akan membebaskan Aerith dan membawa ke ruangannya. Atau, setidaknya ia sudah mengunjungi Aerith. Bertanya padanya sekarang pun, dengan mengobrol keras-keras melewati dinding pembatas sehingga bisa didengar oleh semuanya, tentu kondisi tersebut sangatlah tidak nyaman bagi perempuan.

Gadis bermata coklat itu menunduk. Apa kami semua masih bisa keluar dengan selamat dari sini bersama-sama?

Cloud lalu beralih ke dinding sebelah, tempat di mana Barret berada.

"Barret?" panggil Cloud. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu dikurung bersama _werewolf_?"

Lelaki negro besar itu merasakan nada sindirian dari anggotanya yang paling belagu. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Cloud masih bisa santai padahal sudah tertembak begitu?

"Ajaklah dia berbicara," lanjut Cloud.

Barret tak tahu posisi _werewolf_ itu di sebelah mana karena ruangan tersebut gelap gulita. Saat cahaya dari koridor tadi masih ada sebelum pintu ditutup, ia langsung mengambil posisi di pojokan. Ia pun mencoba membuang ketakutannya, toh _werewolf_ itu sudah berusaha membantu mereka di pertempuran tadi bukan?

"Hei," seru Barret memanggil werewolf itu. "Kalau nggak salah tadi kamu mengenalkan namamu pada kami, Red XIII kan? Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Dirantai pula. Apa vampir juga menjadi musuhmu?"

"..."

"Bicaralah," lanjut Barret. "Kau membosankan."

"Cetra..." ujar Red XIII. "Gadis yang di sebelah sana itu Cetra?"

Cloud pun segera menyahut. "Kau tahu Cetra?"

"Aerith," panggil Tifa. "Ada yang tahu tentang Cetra."

"Benarkah?" sahut Aerith. "Bisa Anda ceritakan padaku, Tuan?"

"Hanya pernah mendengar, kakekku yang tahu banyak," jawab Red XIII. "Tapi kurasa, para lintah itu memandang kami sama."

"Lintah? Maksudmu vampir?" kata Cloud mempelajari sebutan itu. "Lalu, di mana kakekmu? Apa ia masih hidup?"

"Rumah kami terletak di Cosmo Canyon. Kalau bisa keluar dari sini, aku mau kembali ke sana," lanjut Red XIII.

"Kalau bisa keluar...," sambung Barret lirih.

Semua terpekur lesu. Cloud berpikir apakah saat pintu dibukakan nanti, mereka masih bisa melawan untuk kabur. Tifa tak ingin membicarakan pada Aerith kemungkinan terburuk yang dijanjikan Presdir Shin-Ra tadi, menebak bahwa nasib mereka akan berbeda meskipun sama-sama buruk, dijadikan santapan malam ataukah spesimen. Sementara itu, Aerith tak mau memikirkan apakah ia masih sanggup bertemu mereka jika dirinya sudah dijadikan vampir, makhluk yang teman-temannya amat benci, meskipun ia berharap semoga hatinya tidak ikut diubah menjadi musuh mereka.

Cloud pun berbicara pada semuanya, "Lebih baik kita istirahat. Kita kurang tidur semalam dan pertarungan tadi cukup berat."

Aerith sebenarnya lebih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan mereka karena ia sudah kebanyakan tidur semalam. Ia pun tak bilang apa-apa dan mempersilakan mereka semua beristirahat.

* * *

><p>Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Terduduk di kursi direktur yang empuk di ruangannya, Presdir Shin-Ra memanggil sekretarisnya. Sekretaris anggun itu mendekat ke mejanya dan Sang Presdir pun menarik lengan cantiknya, membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan bosnya.<p>

"Apa undangan pesta untuk para pemegang saham sudah disebar semua?" bisiknya sambil mendesah di telinga sekretarisnya.

Sekretaris tersebut membacakan kopian yang ada di tangannya. "Oh, untuk agenda _gala dinner_ dengan hidangan spesial dari AVALANCHE itu, Tuan?"

"Ya," lanjut Presdir Shin-Ra. "Kalau sudah berkumpul semua, aku akan ke atas."

"Saya sudah mendapat balasan surat elektronik bahwa dua orang berhalangan hadir. Yang lain sudah berkumpul, Tuan sudah bisa naik ke ruang pertemuan sekarang."

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, apa saya sudah boleh permisi, Tuan?" tanya sang sekretaris karena punggung dan pahanya masih dielus-elus oleh sang Presdir.

"Hooo, nanti dulu. Tunggu sebentar lagi, manis."

Kalau sudah begitu, sang sekretaris tak bisa menolak. Toh, ia juga menikmati cumbuan itu. Mereka tak melihat bahwa di pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan Wakil Presiden di sebelah, seorang pria muda dengan rambut pirang klimis memandangi mereka. Setelah jengah juga, ia pun melangkah ke pintu utama untuk keluar.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Presdir Shin-Ra.

"Keluar cari makan," jawab pria muda itu.

"Pukul segini? Manusia sudah tidur."

"Di Sektor 6 masih banyak yang bangun."

"Tidakkah kau mendengar barusan, kita akan pesta malam ini?"

"Itu kan acara Ayah."

"RUFUS!" bentak Presdir Shin-Ra. "Bersikaplah baik malam ini. Atau aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan tampuk pimpinan perusahaan padamu."

"Oh, kukira hal itu tak pernah terlintas di benak Ayah untukku yang berdarah campuran ini. Bukankah Ayah lebih membanggakan anak Hojo untuk memimpin kaum kita?"

"Kau anakku, kaulah yang kubekali pelajaran bisnis."

"Bisnis ya? Hubungan kita memang hanya bisnis," sahut Rufus dingin. "Baiklah, aku akan mendampingimu dalam pesta itu, Ayah."

Presdir Shin-Ra lalu menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk menyingkir. Tak lupa ia memerintahkannya untuk memanggil Turks agar bersiap mengeluarkan para tahanan untuk dibawa ke ruang pertemuan. Ia pun mengenakan jas putihnya dan berjalan menghampiri Rufus. Mereka berjalan bersama ke lantai 70.

* * *

><p>Barret melihat arlojinya yang bisa bersinar di kegelapan. Ia ingat sekitar pukul lima, Red XIII dibawa keluar. Lalu sekitar pukul sebelas, ia bisa mendengar giliran Aerith yang dibawa keluar. Cloud dan Tifa jelas bertanya, dan mereka sempat diberitahu bahwa Red XIII dan Aerith dibawa ke laboratorium untuk keperluan yang berbeda dengan AVALANCHE. Karena itulah, mereka disuruh untuk tidak membuang-buang tenaga dan pikiran untuk memikirkan keduanya. Barret pun yakin, sebentar lagi giliran mereka bertiga.<p>

Barret lalu menoleh ke dinding di sampingnya, mengira-ngira apa gerangan yang tengah kedua sejoli itu lakukan di sebelah.

"Tifa, kau takut?" tanya Cloud.

"Sedikit," jawab Tifa pendek. "Kau?"

Telah membiasakan diri dalam kegelapan, Cloud dapat melihat Tifa yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Tifa. Kalau memang mimpi-mimpi buruknya adalah sebuah firasat akan masa depan, mungkin yang akan ia hadapi tak lama lagi akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia tak menyalahkan kondisi yang telah mereka pilih meski sejak awal tahu bahwa masuk ke sarang vampir hanya bertiga dengan tanpa rencana matang adalah tindakan bodoh. Bahwa jika ia tak melakukan itu, sementara ia tahu Aerith menderita di sini, maka ia tak bisa disebut manusia karena tak berperasaan.

Begitulah, Cloud lalu menarik Tifa dan memeluknya.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa bersama," lanjutnya. "Meski demikian, aku... Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir."

"Cloud..."

Ternyata Cloud yang di hadapannya masih Cloud yang sama. Tifa masih ingat betul Cloud juga mengucapkan kalimat itu kala Sephiroth membantai seisi desa. Tapi justru hal itu yang membayanginya, memikirkan bagaimana mereka mungkin akan terpisah lagi. Ia hanya bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada cowok itu. Cloud itu kuat, batinnya. Nyatanya ia bisa lolos dari pembantaian di Nibelheim. Nyatanya, ia masih tampak sehat meski tertembak di bahu. Kali ini juga pasti akan sama, pikirnya optimis.

Ya, selama kami terus bersama, kami berdua tak akan menyerah meski ketakutan.

"Cloud, sebenarnya..." kata Tifa menarik kepalanya tapi kedua tangannya tetap digenggam Cloud, "ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Hmmm... Aku tahu, Tifa."

"Oya? Kau tahu?"

"Menebak. Karena mungkin yang ingin kusampaikan padamu juga sama."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau yang mengutarakan duluan?"

"Euh, aku?" Mendadak Cloud kikuk. Tapi, kalau tidak sekarang mungkin kesempatan itu tak akan datang lagi, pikirnya. "Baiklah, Tifa. Dengar, aku..."

Cahaya pun masuk saat pintu ruangan mereka terbuka dan memunculkan wajah sang Komandan Turks. Mereka sampai tak mendengar suara langkah kaki vampir itu karena tengah bercengkrama.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah bosan menunggu," kata Tseng cuek padahal mendapati wajah dua orang itu berdekatan. Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada dua Turks di belakangnya, Reno dan Nunchaku untuk memberdirikan Cloud dan Tifa, sementara ia membuka kunci pintu sebelah di mana Barret berada. "Para pejabat sudah lapar," lanjutnya.

Saat itu, rasanya Tifa tak ingin melepas genggaman tangan Cloud.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di dalam lab, Aerith dibaringkan di sebuah dipan. Ia tadi menjalani serangkaian tes yang ia tak tahu tujuannya. Hojo sibuk menguji reaksi kimia di tabung-tabung elemenyer yang dipanaskan dengan spritus. Urin dan darahnya dituangkan di situ. Tatapan Aerith kemudian beralih ke tabung kaca besar. Makhluk yang ia perkirakan adalah Red XIII yang siang tadi sempat berbicara dengannya dan AVALANCHE berada di dalamnya. Aerith tak tahu wujud Red XIII yang sebelumnya, tapi ia merasa kalau makhluk yang ia lihat itu sudah diubah. Ia tak tahu apakah Red XIII masih bisa berbicara atau tidak. Makhluk itu tertelungkup diam di atas keempat kakinya.<p>

"Kau positif hamil," kata Hojo mendekati Aerith. "Kemarin saat menghisap darahmu, aku hanya menerka. Tapi kini, sampel darahmu telah membuktikan bahwa janin yang kau kandung adalah setengah vampir. Turks itu berkata bahwa kau adalah 'calon' seseorang. Dan kurasa, ia tak tahu-menahu bahwa kau dan seseorang yang ia maksud itu telah melangkah sejauh ini. Siapa dia?"

Aerith diam saja.

"Baiklah, Nona Faremis. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya karena aku bisa tahu siapa dia."

Faremis? Mungkin itu marga ayah kandungku yang dulu bekerja di sini, pikir Aerith. Ia bersyukur marga ibu angkatnya tak diketahui. Ia sungguh tak ingin melibatkannya.

Hojo melanjutkan berbicara. "Sebenarnya masih perlu tes lagi untuk menguatkan dugaanku tapi dilihat dari Turks itu memperlakukanmu, ia pasti mengenal baik orang itu. Dan, bukan vampir sembarangan yang bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Turks –apalagi komandannya– selain jajaran direksi. Kecuali kalau vampir itu adalah darah murni. Dan dari usia janinmu, kupikir akulah orang yang terakhir kali bertemu dengannya sepuluh minggu yang lalu."

Hojo terdiam sebentar lalu ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Aerith, melepas kacamatanya, dan melotot sambil mengucap sebuah nama yang membuat Aerith reflek tersentak.

"Zack Fair."

"Kau apakan Zack?" seru Aerith membenarkan. "Kau apakan dia?!"

Menjauhkan jarak, Hojo pun terkekeh. "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia mati karena kesalahannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak perlu kabur saat itu."

"Oh, Zack..." Gadis berambut _brunette_ itu pun kembali terisak.

"Lupakan dia, aku barusan mendapat ide penelitian yang jauh lebih menarik daripada mengorek hal itu," kata Hojo lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Darah murni dan Cetra? Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Aku akan mengajukan proposal pada Shinra. Kau dan bayimu akan jadi objek penelitianku yang berharga, khukhukhukhu... "

Aerith hanya bisa mengernyit memandang profesor gila itu. Ayahnya, ibunya, dan kini kekasihnya; semua orang yang ia sayangi telah direngut darinya. Apa anakku akan direngutnya juga?

"Kalau begitu, aku masih bisa mengikuti pesta," kata Hojo melihat jam dinding. "Pekerjaan ini tak bisa diselesaikan sekarang karena akan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun,"

Apa katanya? Bertahun-tahun?

Hojo pun hendak meninggalkan Aerith. Namun sebelum itu, ia ingat. "Oya, teman-temanmu yang akan menjadi jamuan utamanya."

Aerith tak mengerti apa maksudnya dan Hojo pun benar-benar keluar laboratorium. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, batinnya. Oh Gaia, apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap teman-temanku? Tak lama, ia mendengar suara ketukan dari tabung Red XIII. Makhluk itu ternyata masih hidup. Dan ia masih bisa berbicara.

"Aku mengendusnya," ujarnya. "Ada seorang vampir berkekuatan sangat besar tengah melayang di atas gedung."

"Di atas gedung?" Aerith bertanya-tanya. "Bagaimana kau mengendus sejauh itu?"

"Sama seperti vampir mampu mengendus manusia; kami, para _werewolf_, bisa mengendus mereka."

"Kau bilang tadi melayang." Apa itu artinya ia punya sayap, pikir Aerith. "Jangan-jangan..."

* * *

><p>Di saat malam seperti ini, para vampir lebih suka menggunakan gedung utama untuk aktivitas mereka. Di dalam ruangan pertemuan tersebut, ada sebuah jendela kaca yang sangat besar, yang selalu ditutup tirai saat siang. Sambil mengadakan pertemuan, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan Midgar yang gemerlap cahaya di bawahnya.<p>

Begitu Presdir dan wakilnya datang, semua pun berdiri menyambutnya. Setelah bersalaman dengan mereka satu persatu, Presdir Shin-Ra duduk di kursi yang membelakangi kaca. Ia pun menyampaikan maksud mengundang para koleganya, termasuk jajaran direksi kecuali Hojo yang lebih memilih melakoni pekerjaannya malam itu. Ia meminta mereka bersabar menunggu karena sebentar lagi Turks akan mengantarkan hidangan ke hadapan mereka. Kemudian, empat pelayan masuk untuk meletakkan piring kecil dengan gelas sampanye pada semua tamu.

Sepertinya pesta akan berjalan meriah.

Ya, sangat meriah.

Dengan kemunculan sebuah sayap hitam besar tampak menggambang di balik kaca...

**bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter TeaserPreview:**

"KABUUURRRR!" seru Barret.

"Aku melihat 'mainan'mu di sana," kata Hojo pada Sephiroth.

"Gadis itu hanya punya satu pilihan," kata Sephiroth, "yaitu mati kucabik-cabik."

"Kau salah, Sephiroth. Vampir justru lebih lemah daripada manusia," kata Zack lantang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehe, bisa nggak ya kalian ngebayangin Nanaki dalam wujud seekor werewolf, bukan serigala? Intinya, bayangin aza deh Nanaki itu berdiri XD. Tapi, udah kubalikin jadi hewan berkaki empat sih. Lagian, rencananya Cait Sith juga mau kujadikan kelelawar #plak.

Btw, rasanya ga cuma Don Corneo. Baik Presdir Shin-Ra kubuat jadi orang mesum semua hehehe. Sifat Rufus juga mungkin agak kuubah. Soalnya aku kebayang dia yang di AC terus bukan yg pas masih jahat di original game hehehe. Agak susah juga ya karena blom pernah maen.

Dan, pesan khusus buat kembaranku tersayang, Wind Scarlett. Maaf banget dengan_ cliffhanger-_nya. Ternyata satu chapter lagi-lagi nggak cukup kalau untuk semua adegan yg aku bayangkan di _teaser_ sebelumnya. Ya udah deh. Paling oke dipotong di situ sih chapter-nya.


	9. Chapter 8

**Cerita sebelumnya: **Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret bertemu dengan _werewolf_ bernama Red XIII saat mereka tengah menyusup, mereka berempat tetap tak bisa melawan para Turks sehingga dijebloskan ke dalam sel. Sorenya, Red XIII dan Aerith dibawa kembali ke laboratorium. Oleh Hojo, Red XIII diubah menjadi serigala permanen sedangkan kehamilan Aerith dengan vampir ketahuan. Sementara itu, anggota AVALANCHE menunggu waktu eksekusi mereka di tengah pesta vampir yang diselenggarakan Presdir Shin-Ra. Namun, sepertinya mereka kedatangan tamu lain...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

PRAAAAANNGGGG...

Kaca besar itu pecah secara tidak wajar. Bukan karena ditembus oleh makhluk bersayap di belakangnya, sebab kaca tersebut seperti berhamburan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke dalam ruangan. Orang-orang di dalamnya pun reflek melindungi kepala. Beberapa dari mereka tergores dan tertancap meski bagi vampir, luka seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu luka yang berarti. Begitu hujan kaca dirasa berhenti, mereka pun perlahan menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajah mereka, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi.

Makhluk itu masuk dan melangkah di antara pecahan-pecahan kaca yang bersererakan di bawah kakinya. Bunyi kaca pecah pun menghiasi ruangan yang terdiam kala ia menginjaknya. Angin yang masuk dari belakang mengibar-kibarkan rambut peraknya yang lurus panjang. Bibirnya yang pucat menyunggingkan senyum jahat. Melipat sayapnya, ia berhenti tepat di samping Presdir Shin-Ra.

Seolah ingin menyapa semuanya, sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. "Pesta ini untuk menyambutku, Sang Pemimpin Baru, bukan? Sudah saatnya Shinra lengser."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat telinga Presdir Shin-Ra di sebelahnya panas.

* * *

><p>Masih di lantai bawah tanah, rombongan Tseng tengah menunggu lift yang turun dari lantai puluhan. Elevator tersebut tampaknya cukup sibuk untuk mengangkut orang yang hendak berpesta. Saat itulah, ponsel di saku jasnya bergetar.<p>

"Dari Rufus," katanya pelan lalu menekan tombol "next" untuk membaca pesannya. "APA? SEPHIROTH MUNCUL?!"

Kontan saja hal itu menarik perhatian Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret.

Tseng menutup _flip_ ponselnya. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan pengawasan para terpidana mati di belakangnya tapi sebagai komandan, ia jugalah yang paling tahu bahwa tujuan utama Turks dibentuk adalah untuk pengawalan terhadap Presiden dan wakilnya serta menyingkirkan segala potensi ancaman. Dan dari isi pesan Rufus, insting Tseng mengatakan situasi di ruang pertemuan tampaknya lebih genting.

"Reno, panggil yang lainnya, aku akan ke atas duluan menggunakan tangga. Nunchaku, bawa mereka kembali ke dalam sel. Ini _keycard_-nya," perintahnya.

Tseng dan Reno segera melesat menghilang dari pandangan Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret. Melihat mereka bertiga ditinggal dengan hanya seorang Turks yang tampak sangat muda, situasi sepertinya berubah menguntungkan.

Sementara itu, di lab...

"Cetra," panggil Red XIII, "keluarkan aku dari sini."

"Namaku Aerith," balas gadis itu turun dari dipan dan mendekat ke tabung. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Masukkan kode di panel pengontrol itu lalu tekan tombol hijau untuk membuka," lanjut Red XIII.

"Tapi delapan digit kodenya?" tanya Aerith membaca petunjuk di layar.

"94123156."

Aerith pun segera memencet _keypad_ sesuai perkataan Red XIII. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, tabung kaca yang mengurung Red XIII tersebut turun. Serigala merah itu lalu melompat keluar.

"Hebat, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah sering keluar-masuk lab ini dan mengamati _keypad_ mana saja yang dipencet. Profesor yang mengaku pintar itu ternyata cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengganti kodenya. Vampir terlalu sombong untuk tahu kalau bangsa kami memiliki rekam memori yang kuat." Red XIII lalu melakukan perenggangan pada kaki-kaki barunya. "Kita akan keluar. Dari dalam, pintu lab itu tak cukup pengaman. Dan pada jam-jam seperti ini, tak banyak lintah berkumpul di sarang karena mereka berkeliaran di kota sampai pukul empat pagi."

Aerith mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAA!"<p>

Seorang vampir pelayan wanita sempat menjerit di ruang pertemuan sebelum Sephiroth melemparkan garpu yang tepat menancap dalam di lehernya. Jeritan itu beralasan, sebab Sephiroth meremukkan kepala Presdir mereka dalam sekejap sebelum terjadi perlawanan yang berarti bagi vampir tua itu. Bola mata Sang Presdir menggelinding dari tengkoraknya begitu Sephiroth meremasnya semakin keras. Dan akhirnya, kepala itu pecah berhamburan.

Sisa tubuh yang ada pun perlahan berubah menjadi abu.

Meski jumlah vampir di ruangan itu cukup banyak, namun mereka merasakan aura intimidasi yang amat kuat darinya. Yang ada di hadapan mereka bukan vampir biasa. Sayap itu menunjukkan bahwa Sephiroth telah bertransformasi ke wujud iblis, wujud yang paling mendekati moyang mereka, Jenova. Dan intimidasi itu tidak main-main. Mereka tahu...

Wujud itu tak seharusnya memiliki akal dan kesadaran.

Kondisi yang selama ini dimanfaatkan sebagai celah untuk menghabisinya.

Dan yang biasanya mendapat tugas serta memiliki kemampuan untuk mengeksekusi vampir-vampir macam ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah para darah murni sendiri.

"Zack Fair!" seru seorang vampir tamu. "Panggil Zack Fair."

Sephiroth tertawa keras mendengar nama yang dikenal paling banyak mengeksekusi vampir-vampir _berserk_ itu disebut. "Hanya orang dungu yang masih meminta pertolongan pada vampir yang bahkan sudah membuang kaumnya itu."

"Apa?"

Sephiroth mengerti pandangan-pandangan bingung tersebut. "Shinra masih suka tutup mulut atas beberapa informasi rupanya. Kalian masih percaya orang sepertinya? Berterimakasihlah padaku yang sudah membuka mata kalian."

Sephiroth lalu mengelilingi meja, meninggalkan hawa dingin pada setiap kursi terisi yang dilewatinya. Vampir-vampir tersebut meski mempunyai kedudukan terhormat dalam perusahaan dan merupakan perwakilan dari coven-coven kecil di luar Midgar; dalam struktur vampir, status mereka tetaplah di bawah darah murni. Dan semua darah murni berkumpul di coven Shin-Ra ini. Wajar kalau mereka mungkin tidak tahu tentang peristiwa lenyapnya sebuah desa dan apa saja yang terjadi di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di benak kalian. Sayangnya hal itu tak akan terjadi. Aku tidak sama dengan darah murni sebelumnya; Hollander, Lazard, Genesis, dan Angeal," kata Sephiroth lalu duduk menyilangkan kakinya di kursi Presdir. Ia lantas menunjuk-nunjuk pelipisnya sendiri. "Aku masih punya ini sementara mereka titisan gagal. Seharusnya kalian bersorak gembira karena itu berarti aku tidak akan membabi buta melakukan perbuatan rendah seperti monster yang tak mengenali apapun."

Kalimat Sephiroth belum membuat mereka lega sepenuhnya.

"Kecuali kalau kalian menentangku sepertinya," lanjut Sephiroth mengambil sejumput abu di meja kemudian melepasnya jatuh. "Bukan begitu Palmer?"

Yang dipanggil pun bergidik. Ia duduk di kursi yang paling dekat kursi Presdir. "Y-Ya. Saya akan melayani Tuan Sephiroth."

Sephiroth meneruskan panggilannya. "Scarlet."

"Kya~," jeritnya kaget. "Sa-Saya juga seperti Palmer."

Begitulah Sephiroth mengabsen semua direksi yang ada di sana. Sampai akhirnya urutannya berakhir pada Rufus Shinra. Rufus tidak menjawab. Ia menatap tajam Sephiroth dan justru bangkit dari kursinya. Sontak semua kaget, apa putra Shinra itu hendak melawan?

Tepat saat itulah, para Turks menyerbu masuk.

* * *

><p>Di koridor bawah tanah tengah terjadi pergulatan seru antara tiga manusia melawan satu vampir. Meski menang jumlah; tanpa pedang, tanpa pistol, dan tanpa air suci, ternyata tidak cukup untuk melawan seorang Turks yang telah terlatih. Barret mendapat cakaran besar di punggung. Tifa terhempas ke dinding. Dan Nunchaku kini menindih Cloud yang terlentang, menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam luka tembaknya.<p>

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Cloud tak kuasa menahan sakit saat jari Nunchaku dengan kukunya yang tajam itu mencongkel peluru yang tertanam di bahunya itu dan menariknya keluar.

Dengan segenap tenaga, Tifa pun mendorong jauh Nunchaku agar melepaskan Cloud. Vampir itu bersalto dan mendarat sempurna untuk kembali menyerang mereka. Saat Tifa berusaha membantu Cloud berdiri, terdengarlah derap kaki mendekat dengan cepat. Nunchaku pun menoleh karena suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya.

...dan mendapati terkaman serigala yang melompat persis ke depan matanya.

"RED XIII!" seru Tifa mengenali makhluk merah itu dari tatonya meski wujudnya sudah berbeda.

Tak teriak sama sekali, Nunchaku berusaha mematahkan leher Red XIII sementara taring serigala itu bergerak pelan dari gigitan yang mengoyak bahu sang Turks ke lehernya. Tulang selangka Nunchaku pun akhirnya mencuat dan darah hitam sudah mulai menggenangi lantai. Tak ada yang menghentikan kejadian sadis itu sama sekali sampai akhirnya Aerith muncul.

"CUKUP, RED!"

"Aerith!" seru Cloud.

"Kita cuma mau kabur kan? Tak perlu sampai membunuhnya," lanjut Sang Cetra.

Meski berbentuk hewan, Red XIII ternyata masih memiliki hati untuk menuruti kemauan Aerith. Meraung kecil, ia pun melepaskan gigitannya dan membiarkan vampir itu menggeram kesakitan. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, mereka berlima segera berlari menuju pintu tangga darurat hingga akhirnya keluar di _basement_ parkir kendaraan. Barret pun mendekati salah satu mobil.

"Kita keluar naik ini," katanya.

"Caranya?" tanya Tifa dan Aerith serempak.

"Kalau jadi penyusup harus tahu trik pencuri dong," lanjut Barret mengeluarkan sebuah penggaris. "Aku memungutnya di meja _officer_ di lantai UG1. Sisipkan ujung penggaris ke dalam kaca untuk membuka kunci pintunya."

"Pasti diajarkan Jessie," sahut Tifa. Ia menjadi terkenang temannya itu. "Oh, Jessie..."

"Berhasil," seru Barret agak lama lalu duduk di kursi kemudi. "_Guys_, ayo masuk!"

Red XIII memilih duduk di jok depan sementara Cloud diapit oleh dua orang cewek. Barret pun menarik kabel di bawah setir, bermaksud untuk menyalakan arus listrik sebagai pengganti kunci _starter_. Saat itulah, terdengar teriakan dari dua orang berpakaian satpam turun ke lantai itu.

"Masih lamakah, Barret?" tanya Tifa lagi.

"Yang ini cukup susah," jawab pria negro itu. "Gantikan aku, Tifa. Kalau cuma lawan satpam sih kecil."

Barret pun berganti posisi dengan Tifa. Ia menyiapkan kedua bogem mentah untuk para satpam itu. Perasaannya masih diliputi kekesalan, rasanya ia ingin membanting sesuatu atau meninju orang dan kesempatan itu datang. Mendapat aura perlawanan dari Barret, dua satpam itu kemudian menunjukkan taringnya dan mata mereka juga berubah jadi merah.

"Heee? Satpamnya juga vampir?" seru Barret mendadak ciut.

"Untuk _shift_ jaga malam begini, pastinya pegawai yang ditempatkan bukan manusia, Barret," sahut Tifa masih berusaha menyambung aliran listrik.

"Sial, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" sewot Barret.

"Kukira kau yang paling ingin menghajar vampir," lanjut Tifa. "Atau kau mau gantian lagi?"

Kalau sudah disindir begitu, semangat Barret pun muncul lagi. "Huh, siapa takut! Aku akan mengurus mereka. HEEAAAAAA~!"

Begitulah Barret kemudian bergelut dengan satpam-satpam itu.

"Aerith, kau tetap di mobil bersama Tifa," sambung Cloud melihat situasi. Red XIII juga telah keluar dari mobil dan ia tak mau diam saja.

"Kau terluka parah, Cloud," kata Aerith menyentuh lembut bahu Cloud.

Cloud pun menurunkan tangan Aerith dari bahunya. "Ini belum seberapa dibanding penderitaan kita semua," ujarnya turun.

"Hati-hati, Cloud," kata Tifa memahami dan percaya padanya.

Saat itu, punggung Barret membentur mobil lain. Ia kesakitan karena bekas cakaran Nunchaku masih menghasilkan perih. Namun, ia masih bisa menghindar saat satpam yang dilawannya itu memukul kaca mobil tempat kepalanya tadi berada hingga pecah. Cloud datang di belakangnya dan berusaha mendorong tubuh satpam itu sampai masuk ke dalam mobil lewat jendela. Sayangnya, pecahan kaca mobil tak cukup tajam untuk melukainya. Tapi hal itu cukup untuk mengulur waktu karena begitu vampir itu hendak keluar merayap lewat pintu satunya, Barret menjepit-jepitkan kepalanya sampai keluar darah dan Cloud tetap berjaga di sisi mobil yang berbeda.

Tifa akhirnya berhasil menyalakan mesin. Ia pun menginjak gas dan mengarahkan mobilnya tepat saat Red XIII dengan rahang kuatnya melemparkan vampir. Vampir itu pun terpental jauh begitu Tifa menghantamnya. Cloud dan Barret yang melihat hal itu bergegas lari ke arah mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakan Aerith. Tifa Melihat spion, tak ada lagi yang mengejar, nampaknya semua perhatian vampir tercurahkan ke kemunculan Sephiroth.

Sephiroth...

Baik Cloud maupun Tifa membatin nama vampir yang perbuatannya tak bisa mereka lupakan itu.

Namun untuk kali ini, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah menjauh dari sarang sesegera mungkin.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke lantai 70 dimana kebanyakan vampir terpusat di sana...<p>

"Hentikan, Sephiroth!" seru Tseng.

Ia tak melihat sosok Presdir di sana. Sepertinya ia terlambat tapi ia tak boleh gagal melindungi Rufus. Mereka sebaya. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Perasaan Tseng terhadapnya tak sama seperti bagaimana ia menganggap dirinya sebatas 'pelayan' Presdir Shin-Ra yang direkomendasikan Hojo sebagai keturunan Slave terbaik.

"Tseng, teman lamaku," sapa Sephiroth. "Aku hanya mengajukan pertanyaan pada Rufus. Lebih baik kau urus saja pelayan yang menderita di dekatmu itu."

Tseng pun menyuruh salah satu dari anak buahnya yang perempuan untuk mengurus pelayan wanita yang darah di lehernya belum berhenti mengucur karena tertancap garpu itu. Tatapannya kembali ke meja pertemuan. Ia merasa semua orang yang duduk di sana tersandera oleh Sephiroth. Mengamati wujud Sephiroth dengan sayapnya, ia pun menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada vampir itu saat dikabarkan menghilang dan jatuh ke dasar ngarai di pegunungan Nibel. Sepertinya, hasil semedinya selama tiga bulan di dekat perut bumi membuahkan hasil. Yang jelas, Tseng bisa merasakan betapa kekuatan Sephiroth bahkan mungkin tak bisa ia jangkau.

Sephiroth kembali menoleh ke Rufus. "Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau utarakan."

Rufus yang tetap tenang seolah mengalirkan telepati kepada Tseng untuk mengatakan ia bisa mengendalikan situasi ini.

"Aku tak sama seperti ayahku, Sephiroth," jawab Rufus. "Yang ada di pikiran orang tua itu hanyalah uang, uang, dan uang. Bisnis. Aku akan menjadi _partner_-mu. Akan kujalankan perusahaan ini dengan tangan besi. Akan kukontrol manusia dalam teror. Mereka bergantung pada produk kita. Bahkan kalau perlu, aku akan membangun generator baru yang menghubungkan pasokan listrik di seluruh Midgar. Mudah membuat Midgar padam berbulan-bulan. Dan kau bebas menguasai mereka dalam kegelapan."

Sephiroth bertepuk tangan. Melihat Sephiroth tampak puas dengan jawaban sang Wakil Presdir, ketegangan dalam ruangan itu sedikit mencair. Vampir-vampir yang lainnya pun ikut bertepuk tangan, ingin memberi kesan bahwa mereka sependapat dengan Sephiroth. Tseng pun lega meski ia tak menduga Rufus yang dikenalnya bisa berbicara demikian. Bukankah ia tak suka dengan Sephiroth karena kerap dibandingkan oleh ayahnya?

"Kaulah Presdir baru, Rufus. Kuserahkan operasional perusahaan tetap padamu," lanjut Sephiroth.

"Sudah saatnya giliran generasi kita yang berkuasa, Sephiroth," balas Rufus kembali duduk.

"Jangan lupa. Aku yang mengangkatmu, peraturanku juga berlaku padamu," ancam Sephiroth tetap skeptis terhadapnya.

Rufus pura-pura senang mendengar hal itu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengendalikan diri agar iblis di dekatnya itu tak menghabisinya. "Bisa kita lanjutkan pestanya, Sephiroth?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, akan kita isi apa piring dan gelas kosong ini?"

Para Turks-lah yang kemudian menjadi sasaran semua mata memandang.

* * *

><p>Mobil curian itu diparkirkan di halaman gereja. Mereka memutuskan kembali bermalam di sana. Memang tidak terlalu jauh dari jangkauan sarang, tapi seperti malam sebelumnya, mereka merasa tempat itulah yang paling aman seantero Midgar. Barret mendorong pintu lalu Aerith menyelinap masuk terlebih dahulu dan mengambil dua tempat lilin berbentuk garpu. Sisa lilinnya masih ada dan koreknya juga ada di dekatnya. Itulah penerangan yang selama ini ia gunakan saat berkencan di dalam. Dan dilihat dari ekspresi Cloud, Tifa, dan Barret yang pernah bermalam di gereja; jelas mereka tak tahu tersedia lilin di sana sehingga tidur dalam kegelapan waktu itu. Namun tentu saja kegelapan di dalam gereja yang atapnya berlubang dengan pintu bisa dibuka, masih jauh lebih terang daripada disekap di ruang tertutup bawah tanah Shin-Ra.<p>

Aerith membawa lilin ke dekat kolam. Ia membungkuk dan meminum airnya, melepas dahaganya. Rasanya tidak percaya, sudah seharian ia tidak minum air. Melihat air suci itu ternyata boleh diminun, yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi?" Barret pun memulai pembicaraan di dalam. "Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sephiroth muncul," sahut Cloud. "Aku... Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau sendiri tahu reaksi gelisah komandan Turks yang tak bisa kita kalahkan itu saat menyebut namanya bukan?" lanjut Barret.

"Itu dia, aku juga belum tahu. Yang jelas, vampir itu berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. Dari sifatnya yang memusnahkan desaku, bisa jadi hasrat selanjutnya adalah menguasai Midgar."

"Dengan wujud iblisnya...," sambung Aerith. "Benar kan, Red?"

Red XIII menjawab dengan auman serigala.

Tifa ikut angkat bicara. "Tapi kalau dengan wujud iblis, berarti ia tak kenal lawan maupun kawan kan? Apa benar seluruh vampir yang berkumpul di gedung Shin-Ra tak bisa menjatuhkannya? Bukankah Aerith cerita mereka bisa dieksekusi mati?"

"Tak kenal lawan maupun kawan bagaimana maksud kalian?" tanya Red XIII. "Aku bisa merasakan ia memiliki kesadarannya penuh."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar hal itu," kata Aerith. "Berarti... Sephiroth yang ini lebih kuat dari Sephiroth yang menyerang desa kalian dulu?"

"Kurasa memang itu yang dicarinya di desa kami," lanjut Cloud. "Aku tak suka jika harus mengatakan dia berhasil."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di desamu?" tanya Barret. "Bagaimana kau bisa lolos?"

"Entahlah," jawab Cloud. "Aku terbangun saat hari sudah pagi. Kupikir Sephiroth mengiraku sudah tewas bersama penduduk yang lain."

"Kau beruntung," kata Barret lalu berpindah tatapan ke Tifa. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku ditolong Za..." Kalimat Tifa sempat terputus sebelum lekas ia sambung kembali. "Zangan, Master Zangan. Dia guru beladiriku dan Cloud."

"Oya, aku belum menanyakan padamu," kata Cloud. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Master kembali berkelana untuk mengajarkan beladiri pada anak-anak di desa lain. Kami berpisah di Midgar," kata Tifa. "Ngomong-ngomong Cloud, apa hanya Sephiroth saja vampir yang datang ke desa kita?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Cloud mantab. "Hal itu tak bisa kusingkirkan dari otakku. Apalagi saat aku melihatmu dilukainya, kukira kau akan pergi selamanya dari sisiku waktu itu. Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Eh, tidak. Kau benar kok," elak Tifa. Ia tak melihat Aerith memandangnya dengan intens berharap jawaban yang berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Red XIII berjalan ke arah pintu, hendak keluar. "Aku senang bertemu kalian dan bisa kabur. Perjumpaan kita sampai di sini. Aku akan melanjutkan perlajanan ke Cosmo Canyon."

"Tunggu, Red," panggil Aerith. "Aku ingin tahu banyak soal Cetra. Kau bilang kakekmu tahu."

"Sebentar, Aerith," tegur Tifa. "Itu artinya, kau mau ikut dengannya? Dalam kondisi hamil begitu? Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian."

Cloud berdehem. "Kurasa lebih baik kita mengantar Red. Merangkum ucapan yang pernah kalian Red dan Aerith katakan, aku berkesimpulan _werewolf_ dan Cetra sama-sama musuh vampir sejak zaman dulu. Kita mungkin bisa mendapat penjelasan banyak dari kakek Red, kuharap itu termasuk petunjuk bagaimana mengalahkan mereka. Toh, tetap berada di Midgar pun, kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku sangat ingin menghabisi Sephiroth."

"Aku setuju," kata Tifa. "Bagaimana dengan kau, Barret."

Barret tampak berpikir dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Kalau boleh, setelah dari Cosmo Canyon. Mungkin kita bisa mampir ke Rocket Town."

"Rocket Town?"

"Meski kota kecil, teknologi di kota itu sangat tinggi, tak kalah dengan Midgar," lanjut Barret. "Di sana ada seorang insinyur yang tidak suka dengan Shin-Ra karena kalah persaingan dan Shin-Ra akhirnya monopoli pasar elektronik di sana. Pihak AVALANCHE yang dulu pernah memasukkannya dalam daftar rekrutan karena kudengar diam-diam ia juga ahli membuat senjata karena sempat beralih profesi jadi pandai besi untuk keperluan penambang di sekitar. Kalian pasti tak percaya, kota itu kaya dengan perak. Shin-Ra bisa memonopoli kota itu dengan bisnis, tapi vampir-vampir mereka tak bisa menjangkaunya."

"Jadi, telah kita putuskan nih tujuan perjalanan kita?" timpal Aerith riang.

"Ya, kita tetap akan berperang melawan mereka. Kita tak kabur," kata Cloud. "Sekembalinya kita ke sini, Kita sudah harus menjadi lebih kuat."

Red XIII mendesah. "Baiklah, aku terserah kalian ingin berangkat jam berapa. Kurasa manusia lebih suka mengawali perjalanan saat pagi menjelang."

"Lagipula banyak yang mesti dipersiapkan," sambung Tifa. "Kita juga harus mengisi perbekalan dan semua kebutuhan itu hanya bisa didapat saat toko-toko buka."

"Oke, guys!" seru Barret. "Persiapkan fisik kalian untuk perjalanan nanti pagi."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth berdiri di bibir <em>helipad<em> yang terletak di teras teratas gedung Shin-Ra Corp. Sayapnya terentang lebar. Rambutnya berkibaran. Matanya memandang ke bawah dengan seringai kematian yang tak pernah pergi menghias bibirnya dari sejak muncul tadi. Pesta telah usai. Demi tidak mengecewakan para tamu, Rufus memutuskan menyajikan para _hostess_ yang masih tersisa di sel khusus milik ayahnya yang biasanya hanya disantapnya seorang diri. Sephiroth tidak terlalu memedulikan sejumlah orang yang dikabarkan kabur. Mengurusi AVALANCHE seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu karena diperintahkan untuk ikut turun tangan bukan prioritasnya. Membunuh bandit-bandit kecil itu tak akan membuatnya puas.

Begitulan kemudian pandangannya itu ia lemparkan ke hamparan kerlap-kerlip lampu di depannya.

Midgar.

Dengan penduduk terpadat se-Gaia.

Semua sumber daya manusia itu berada di bawah kakinya.

Kota ini. Tidak. Planet ini akan menjadi milikku.

"Pasti ada sesuatu jika orang sepertimu masih menyisakan satu darah murni sepertiku untuk tetap hidup."

Sebuah suara menyelanya. Kedatangan orang itu jelas mengganggu kesendiriannya. Namun, Sephiroth tetap membiarkannya saja berjalan menghampirinya dan berhenti tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Aku tak senang dipahami olehmu, Hojo," balas Sephiroth menoleh.

"Kau tetaplah putraku," lanjut pria berjas lab itu. "Tak sulit bagiku menerka jalan pikiranmu."

"Hmph," dengus Sephiroth kembali menatap depan. "Kalau bukan karena aku percaya hanya kau yang akhirnya bisa kuandalkan, nasibmu pasti sudah berakhir sama dengan Shinra."

"Langsung saja ke intinya," kata Hojo memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jas. "Apa maumu dariku?"

Vampir berambut perak itu lalu membalikkan badan menatap Hojo. "Aku memberimu proyek. Buatkan aku klon terbaik. Dua, tidak, tiga orang yang mewarisi darah sempurnaku."

"Menarik," kata Hojo menangkat dagu. "Kujamin hal itu pasti akan menjadi mahakarya terhebatku dari semua Slave yang pernah kuciptakan. Kau benar-benar tahu cara memanfaatkan ayahmu, Sephiroth. Dengan begini, aku tak perlu pusing kehilangan objek penelitianku barusan."

"Kau pasti bersenang-senang dengan Cetra lagi, Hojo," ungkap Sephiroth memahami kalimat terakhir ayahnya.

"Cetra kali ini istimewa. Kau tak akan pernah menemukan duplikatnya."

"Oh ya? Apa yang bisa membuat seorang Hojo berkata demikian?"

"Di dalam tubuhnya, terkandung janin vampir. Dan perlu kuberitahu padamu, Cetra itu belum sempat kuubah menjadi vampir seperti biasanya. Luar biasa bukan?"

"Aerith. Apa itu namanya?"

Hojo mengingat-ingat nama itu pernah disebut-sebut oleh para penyusup saat mereka dibawa ke hadapan Presdir Shin-Ra siang tadi. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sephiroth tak menjawab. Ia kembali memandangi Midgar di bawah kakinya.

Ingatannya ditarik ke beberapa bulan lalu. Ia tak bisa melupakan malam itu. Di tengah kobaran api yang melalap pemukiman Nibelheim, di tengah sekumpulan mayat manusia yang telah ia bantai; pemilik sepasang mata yang sama dengannya itu justru menyerukan sebuah kalimat tak bisa ia terima. Kalimat yang tak sepantasnya bisa keluar dari mulut pemilik darah yang sama dengan yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

"_Kau salah, Sephiroth! Vampir lebih lemah dari manusia," ujar vampir tersebut lantang. "Kita butuh darah mereka untuk bisa hidup tapi mereka tak butuh kita."_

Tak bisa dimaafkan!

Vampir itu.

Zack Fair.

Mematahkan tulangnya tak cukup. Mengoyak dagingnya tak cukup. Menghisap darahnya tak cukup.

Ya, saat ia menghisap darah vampir yang pernah menyebutnya teman itu, semua memori penting dalam beberapa bulan terakhir milik Zack masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Wajah gadis itu begitu terpatri. Nama gadis itu disebut berkali-kali. Bahkan, ia melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat.

Mereka bersetubuh.

Vampir dan manusia.

Darah murni dan Cetra.

Sephiroth pun menggeram dengan kepalan dikencangkan. Kalau bukan karena ia mengenakan sarung tangan, darah pasti sudah mengucur dari tangannya.

Tak akan kubiarkan ucapannya terlaksana, batinnya. Vampir adalah makhluk terkuat. Manusia adalah budak vampir, selamanya tak akan pernah sederajat. Cetra adalah musuh abadi dan aku adalah darah murni terkuat titisan Jenova. Semua darah murni yang tersisa, kecuali orang tua itu, telah kusingkirkan. Akulah Sang Terpilih.

Namun, keberadaan makhluk setengah vampir setengah manusia akan mencemari keturunan vampir.

Dan percampuran darah murni dan Cetra telah meracuni keagungan vampir.

Kalau anak itu sampai terlahir, itu penghinaan terbesar bagi penerus darah Jenova!

"Lupakan penelitian bodohmu, Hojo," lanjut Sephiroth kali ini tanpa menoleh. "Manusia punya dua pilihan, dihisap darahnya sampai kering atau dijadikan vampir pelayan kita. Namun gadis itu hanya punya satu pilihan, yaitu mati kucabik-cabik."

Hojo agak tak senang dengan keputusan seenaknya Sephiroth, tapi ia tetap tersenyum sinis membetulkan kacamata karena merasa telah mendapat eksperimen gantinya. Meski bukan demi agar tak mengecewakan Sephiroth, ia tak bisa tak berdedikasi penuh pada pekerjaan yang amat dicintainya melebihi apapun itu.

Hojo pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sephiroth, namun langkahnya sempat terhenti untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. "Aku lupa bilang. Aku melihat 'mainan'mu dalam kelompok yang kabur bersama gadis itu."

Sephiroth hanya melebarkan seringainya. Ia terus berada di tempat sampai melihat tanda-tanda ufuk menjelang.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Aerith bangun paling dini, yaitu di waktu yang bagi kebanyakan orang masih gelap. Bisa dibilang, ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja.<p>

Gadis Cetra itu tengah berlutut di depan kolam air sucinya, menghadap altar. Matanya terpejam. Tangannya saling menggenggam. Ia berdoa memohon keselamatan karena sebentar lagi, mereka akan melakukan perjalanan panjang. Tak cuma itu, ia teringat bahwa lantai yang sama dengan yang dipijaknya ini menyimpan sebuah memori yang terpahat begitu dalam di pikiran dan hatinya.

Masih dalam temaram cahaya lilin yang sama, bahwa ia belum ingin mematikannya. Saat itu...

.

.

"_Zack, apa menurutmu vampir dan manusia bisa hidup berdampingan?" tanyanya membaringkan kepala pada dada bidang kekasihnya, merilekskan diri setelah lelah bercinta. _

_Zack pun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Aerith dan menarik selimut. Sambil mencumbui rambut gadisnya, ia berbisik. "Bisa, pasti bisa. Itu bukan hanya impianmu saja, Aerith."_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Aerith pun membuka mata. Ia bertekad akan ambil bagian dalam pertempuran ini, berjuang bersama Cloud dan yang lainnya. Tidak, ia bahkan telah memutuskan hal itu sejak meminta Cloud mengantarkannya ke markas AVALANCHE. Tujuan aslinya. Tujuan terbesarnya. Langkah awal yang bisa dilakukan adalah mengubah pandangan teman-temannya secara perlahan dari yang semula hanya membasmi vampir tanpa pandang bulu menjadi lebih selektif dan terbuka. Ia juga akan melahirkan anaknya apapun yang terjadi, menjadikannya bukti bahwa kebersamaan antar kedua ras bisa dihasilkan.

Tak akan kubiarkan masa depan vampir dan manusia berada di dalam genggaman Sephiroth. Aku akan menghentikannya.

Begitulah, pertempuran besar telah dimulai...

**bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter TeaserPreview:**

"Kapan tepatnya Sephiroth datang ke desamu, Tifa. Apakah itu tiga bulan yang lalu?" tanya Aerith penasaran pada Tifa saat mereka sekamar di penginapan kota Kalm. "Siapa yang ingatannya benar, kau atau Cloud?"

"CLOUD!" teriak Tifa memandangi Cloud yang penuh darah. Darah merah. Darah manusia."Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter ini ke-update dengan jarak berdekatan dari chapter sebelumnya karena aku sendiri emang udah nggak sabar ingin memunculkan Sephiroth. Dan maaf kalau teaser-nya cuma segitu karena kali ini aku nggak mau SPOILER untuk chapter depan.

Yeah, Jenova vs Cetra, Black Materia vs White Materia, menabrakkan meteor vs menghentikan meteor; intinya, pertempuran Sephiroth vs Aerith dalam fic ini telah aku lukiskan di penghujung chapter 8. Menjawab review Swandie untuk chapter kemarin, tenang saja, fic ini bakal ada bagian Crisis Core-nya. Aku ga mungkin melewatkan kisah _super amazing tragic forbidden love OTP_.

Sephiroth yang membaca ingatan Zack lewat darah kucontoh dari _prequel_ film vampir berjudul "Underworld III: Rise of The Lycan" di mana Victor mengigit leher Sonja, dan mengetahui bahwa putrinya itu telah menjalin hubungan seks terlarang dengan Lucian yang seorang _werewolf_. Namun, ia tidak sampai tahu putrinya itu hamil sampai Sonja akhirnya mengaku sendiri dan Victor terpaksa mengukum mati Sonja agar anak 'setan' itu tak lahir. Lucian-nya sih masih hidup tapi nanti balas dendam (diceritakan di film pertama). Salah satu romansa vampir terbaik tuh, Twilight ga ada apa-apanya. Hehehehe, aku nyonto banget ya XD.

Spesial buat Wind Scarlet, gimana? Apakah Sephiroth-nya membuatmu puas? Kalau masih kurang, tolong kasih masukan ya? Aku juga pengen bikin Sephiroth sekeren mungkin sebagai _villain_. Sebenarnya pengen bikin adegannya tuh kayak si Marcus di Underworld II waktu membantai vampir-vampir yang menentangnya, tapi aku nggak mau bikin sulur-sulur keluar dari tubuh Sephiroth hehehehe.


	10. Chapter 9

**Cerita sebelumnya: **Sephiroth, vampir yang selama ini diincar Cloud, akhirnya muncul. Kemunculannya yang menimbulkan kekacauan pesta karena membunuh Presdir Shin-Ra, membuka peluang Cloud dkk untuk kabur dari sarang. Lolos dari seorang Turks dan dua satpam vampir, Cloud dkk yang mencuri mobil dari _basement_ akhirnya selamat sampai gereja Aerith. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan perjalanan ke Cosmo Canyon dan Rocket Town esok paginya. Di atas gedung, Sephiroth memberi proyek pada Hojo, entah apa yang direncanakannya. Hojo pun memberitahunya soal Aerith, seorang Cetra yang tengah mengandung anak dari hasil hubungan terlarangnya dengan vampir darah murni. Hal ini membuat Sephiroth berang dan ingin menghabisinya. Di sisi lain, Aerith semakin bertekad mewujudkan tujuan, sebuah keadaan damai antara vampir dan manusia yang tentunya sangat bertentangan dengan ambisi Sephiroth...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

Cloud berkedip.

Ia merasa dirinya begitu segar mendapati secercah sinar matahari masuk melalui lubang atap pagi itu menyentuh dirinya. Bangkit duduk di kursi gereja tempat ia berbaring sebelumnya, ia menemukan Aerith bersimpuh di tepi kolam entah apa yang gadis itu sedang lakukan, telunjuknya seperti mengaduk-aduk kolam. Tidak melihat yang lainnya, Cloud pun melangkah pelan menghampirinya. Merasakan Cloud telah bangun di belakangnya, Aerith pun menoleh dan menyapanya dengan senyuman.

Sebuah senyuman inosen bak malaikat membuang segala keburukan yang ada.

Sama sekali tak ada bayangan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Aerith masih tetap tersenyum ramah saat tangan Cloud menyentuh lehernya. Ia bahkan tak bertanya-tanya. Atau mungkin tak sempat bertanya-tanya karena mendadak tenggorokannya sudah dirasa tercekat. Jangankan suaranya, napasnya sama sekali tak mau keluar. Rasanya bagai terbakar saat paru-parunya seolah menjerit meminta udara. Tubuhnya pun terebah jatuh. Wajahnya mulai membiru karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Lidahnya sedikit terjulur dan air liur perlahan menetes dari tepi bibirnya. Matanya masih fokus menatap wajah Cloud yang ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah. Tubuhnya mengejang pasrah, sama sekali tak ada perlawanan meski tahu Cloud sedang mencabut nyawanya.

Begitulah, Cloud menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir kehidupan Aerith sampai kepala gadis itu terkulai lemah di tangannya. Ia bahkan belum melepaskan tangannya sama sekali dan terus memijat keras bagian depan leher yang dicengekeramnya kuat itu meski bisa melihat mata Aerith sudah tidak bisa berkedip lagi dan hanya bisa meninggalkan tatapan hampa yang mendalam.

Teriakan Tifa kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan beralih menatap gadis berambut hitam lurus itu. Cloud bisa melihat wajah ternganganya dengan sedikit air mata mengalir. Ia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-katanya tak keluar karena terguncang. Cloud tak mengerti mengapa Tifa mengeluarkan ekspresi demikian.

Memangnya apa yang dilihatnya?

Bagai dikembalikan ke kenyataan, Cloud pun kembali menatap ke bawah. Ia merasakan horor menggerayangi tubuhnya saat perlahan menarik jari-jarinya. Dan begitu mendapati bekas-bekas legam dan terpelintir di kulit yang ada di balik jarinya, Cloud tersentak mundur. Ia tak berani mengetahui siapa pemilik leher itu.

"Aku tak melakukannya!" katanya membela diri.

"Tapi aku menyaksikan semuanya," balas Tifa. "Kamu bangun dari kursi lalu mendekati Aerith dan..." Ia tak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Percayalah padaku, Tifa," lanjut Cloud berdiri menghampirinya. "Aku tak..."

"Jangan dekat-dekat," seru Tifa menampiknya. "Kau..."

Cloud tak mendengar apa yang Tifa ucapkan. Tapi ia bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

...Pembunuh.

...Pembunuh.

...Pembunuh.

Tubuh Cloud langsung membeku. Ia sama sekali tak berbuat apa-apa saat Tifa perlahan mundur tanpa sekalipun membuang tatapan kemarahannya. Memanggilnya untuk tetap tinggal pun tak ada daya. Begitu Tifa menghilang dari pandangannya, tubuhnya pun lemas. Masih bergetar, ia pun menoleh karena merasakan kemunculan orang lain di belakangnya.

Ia pun melihat sesosok tubuh tembus pandang diterpa cahaya. Orang itu menekuk salah satu lututnya untuk berjongkok. Tangannya turun membelai pipi Aerith, mengelap liurnya, mengembalikan lidahnya, hingga kemudian jemarinya menutup kelopak mata gadis itu. Ia juga merapikan tangan Aerith dan menyilangkannya di perut.

Siapa?

Cloud berusaha menajamkan penglihatan tapi cahaya yang begitu terang tetap mengaburkan wajah orang itu. Bahkan saat orang itu kini tengah mendekat ke arahnya dengan tangan terjulur hendak meraihnya, Cloud masih belum dapat melihat wajahnya. Kaki Cloud tak bisa bergerak untuk mundur saat sang hantu mendaratkan telapak tangannya di wajah Cloud dan menyelimuti pandangannya.

Semua pun berubah gelap.

.

.

.

"Cloud?"

Cahaya kembali memasuki matanya, membuatnya mengerjap karena tak siap menerima rasa terang setelah diterpa kegelapan dalam tidurnya. Wajah Tifa pun perlahan terlihat jelas dengan ekspresi kecemasan. Cloud merasa tubuhnya dibahasi keringat. Ia juga merasakan adanya lilitan-lilitan perban yang melingkari dada dan punggungnya. Simpul lilitan itu terbentuk di bahunya. Darah tampak merembes dari bekas luka tembaknya yang dikorek Nunchaku semalam.

"Kau sempat demam," kata Tifa mengelap dahi Cloud dengan handuk sebagai kompres. "Sudah kuduga, kau tak mungkin sekuat itu setelah tertembak."

"Aerith." Kata itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Cloud. "Di mana Aerith?"

Gerakan Tifa yang mengelap wajah Cloud terhenti. Sulit untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya ketika Cloud justru mengucapkan nama gadis lain sementara ia jelas-jelas di sisinya.

"Katakan padaku, Tifa. Di mana Aerith?" kata Cloud mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada lebih keras. Ia juga mengguncangkan bahu Tifa. "Di mana dia?

DIdesak begitu, Tifa pun menjawabnya. "Aerith mampir ke rumahnya. Barret juga ikut untuk menengok Marlene. Mereka perlu pamit pada keluarga masing-masing bukan?"

Cloud pun menghela napas lega. Mimpi itu begitu nyata. Sangat nyata.

Cowok pirang jabrik itu bisa melihat ekspresi Tifa yang menatapnya berubah bingung tapi ia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan padanya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa mimpinya berganti setelah sekian lama dan berkali-kali memimpikan Tifa. Jika biasanya ia merasa memiliki kesadaran penuh dalam mimpinya karena memang keinginan tak ingin gagal melindungi Tifa begitu terpatri kuat di hatinya, kali ini ia merasa seperti dituntun seseorang untuk melakukan perbuatan yang tak pernah terpikirkan akan ia lakukan itu. Lagipula, mengapa mimpinya selalu berkaitan dengan kematian? Siapa pula sosok misterius yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi yang berbeda itu? Apa yang ingin ia sampaikan padaku sebenarnya?

Dan yang terpenting adalah...

Apakah ini firasat masa depan yang baru?

Apa aku akan membunuh Aerith dengan tanganku sendiri?

...

Di saat yang sama, Sephiroth juga membuka mata.

Ia tengah menempati kursi dan meja bekas Presdir Shin-Ra dengan tangan tertopang di dagunya. Posisi duduk tersebut menandakan ia baru saja berkonsentrasi penuh. Pikirannya seperti telah dibawa mengarungi ruang tak kasat mata, menembus dinding bawah tanah Shin-Ra, dan keluar menemukan mangsa yang ingin ia susupi itu. Tentunya bukan sekedar mimpi yang ingin ia kontrol. Hal itu sudah langsung terbayangkan olehnya begitu mendengar Hojo memberitahu soal keberadaan Cloud. Senyum jahatnya waktu itu menyiratkan bahwa ia tak perlu susah-susah mengejar sang gadis buruan yang ingin ia cabik-cabik itu. Namun, untuk kali ini ia memang hanya bermaksud mempraktikannya untuk pertama kali dalam taraf percobaan. Toh, ia tahu di atas sana matahari tengah bersinar sehingga kekuatannya tidak penuh dalam mengirimkan gelombang otak.

Meski demikan, Sephiroth sebenarnya masih ingin bermain-main lebih lama dengan 'mainan'nya itu. Sayang, hal itu harus terhenti.

"Zack, kau selalu mengganggu...," decaknya. "Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan pada bonekaku?"

* * *

><p>Kalm adalah kota pertama yang akan dijumpai setelah rombongan Cloud keluar Midgar. Kedua kota tersebut dibatasi padang berbatu sepanjang kurang lebih tujuh puluh kilo. Masih dengan mobil curian yang sudah dicongkel emblemnya, mereka sampai butuh total lima jam lebih untuk sampai ke jantung kota Kalm. Padahal sebenarnya, jaraknya tidak sejauh itu. Hanya saja, untuk keluar dari Midgar yang megapolitan itu sendiri saja harus memakan dua jam karena banyaknya <em>traffic light<em> dan jumlah kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Red XIII sempat memandu Barret menyetir. Keempat manusia di dalam mobil sebenarnya belum pernah mendengar daerah Cosmo Canyon. Entahlah, mungkin daerah itu adalah daerah yang sengaja terisolir karena berisi kaum seperti Red XIII. Sambil melihat peta, untuk pergi ke sana, mereka harus melewati Junon, Costa del Sol, Gold Saucer, Corel, dan Gongaga setelah Kalm. Cukup jauh memang. Perjalanan jelas tak akan cukup dalam sehari karena sampai harus menyebrang benua.

Mereka tadi berangkat pukul sepuluh pagi. Cloud sudah baikan dan ia sendiri yang paling tak ingin menunda keberangkatan. Usai berpamitan dengan keluarga, Aerith berbelanja cukup banyak untuk bekal perjalanan mereka, tak lupa ia membawa beberapa stel pakaian untuk dirinya dan Tifa. Barret juga membawa peralatan berkemah kalau-kalau diperlukan. Tidak mungkin kan mereka terus-menerus bermalam di penginapan? Uang harus dihemat. Lagipula, tidak baik tidur di dalam mobil.

Barret sebenarnya masih bisa terus menyetir sampai Junon meski baru bisa sampai tengah malam, baru paginya mereka mengambil penyeberangan ferry. Tifa-lah yang meminta mereka berhenti di Kalm karena ia ingin Aerith banyak beristirahat untuk kesehatan bayinya. Tak mungkin tenaganya harus diforsir dalam tiga malam berturut-turut ini sesudah insiden markas AVALANCHE dan semalam lagi di sarang vampir.

Begitu masuk kamar, Tifa dan Aerith langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuk. Rasanya bagai sebulan mereka tidak merasakannya. Cloud pun sekali lagi harus berbagi kamar dengan Barret. Dan dilihat dari kondisinya yang tengah menanjak, ia sudah bisa membayangkan lelaki negro besar itu bakal tidur dengan sangat pulas dan mendengkur. Sementara itu, karena hewan tidak bisa dibawa masuk ke dalam penginapan. Red XIII yang sudah banyak tidur di waktu siang pun bilang ingin mencari makan herbivora liar.

Dengan rambut basah usai bergantian mandi, Tifa pun duduk di sebelah Aerith.

"Bagaimana rasanya," tanya Tifa mengelus perut Aerith yang agak membuncit.

Aerith pun melempar senyuman. "Kelak kau pasti akan merasakannya, Tifa."

"Yeah, semua wanita pasti akan mendapat gilirannya," timpal Tifa kemudian memeluk bantal. "Itu impian semua wanita bukan?"

"Hihihi." Tawa Aerith terdengar usil. "Ingin punya anak berapa dengan Cloud?"

"Eeeee?" Muka Tifa langsung memerah. "Tidak. Itu... Itu..."

"Siapa yang tadi bilang kalau itu impian semua wanita ya?" goda Aerith.

"Iya, tapi... tapi..." kata Tifa memegangi kedua pipinya. Bola matanya juga berputar ke arah lain. "Sepertinya Cloud tertarik padamu."

Mata _emerald_ Aerith melebar. "Dia mau denganku yang sudah tidak perawan ini?"

"Jadi kau mau?" Nadanya terdengar sedikit cemberut.

Aerith tertawa geli. "Tifa, Tifa, kau ini lucu sekali kalau cemburu. Dia itu belahan jiwamu lho."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa berpikir Cloud tertarik padaku?" tanya Aerith balik.

Tifa pun mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di gereja saat ia merawat Cloud. Karena cowok itu mencari Aerith dengan tatapan penuh harap, hanya itu kesimpulan yang mudah terbesit oleh Tifa. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya lebih tepat jika Cloud begitu peduli dengan Aerith sama seperti dirinya, bukankah itu alasan mereka berdua masuk ke sarang vampir? Tifa yakin ia juga akan bertanya di mana sahabatnya yang tengah hamil itu berada jika ia tak melihatnya saat bangun.

Karena Tifa tidak segera menjawab, Aeritn pun tetap lanjut berbicara, "Masa tidak terjadi apa-apa saat kalian disekap berdua satu sel?"

Kalau dibilang tidak terjadi apa-apa sih ia sempat memelukku, batin Tifa. Tapi rasa-rasanya Cloud ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat itu. Ia bilang apa yang akan disampaikannya mungkin sama dengan apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan. Masa sih... Cloud mau bilang 'itu'?

"Tuh kan," seru Aerith seolah melihat asap keluar dari ubun-ubun Tifa. "Oya Tifa, kau itu sebenarnya terlihat lebih keibuan dariku lho."

"Masa?"

Aerith memundurkan posisi duduknya dan bersandar pada bantal yang diberdirikan. "Marlene saja bilang ingin jadi anakmu. Masa aku yang lebih tua darimu ini dipanggilnya _onee-chan_? Tapi aku suka sih. Aku kan memang belum setua itu untuk disebut ibu."

"Sebentar lagi kan kau akan jadi seorang ibu."

"Oke. Catat ya? Yang boleh memanggilku ibu hanya anakku saja, tehehee," lanjut Aerith nyengir lebar. Pandangannya lalu kembali melembut dan ia pun mengelus perutnya sendiri. "Jujur saja, aku memang sudah tidak sabar melihatnya lahir."

"Aku akan terus mendampingimu sampai ia lahir dengan selamat, Aerith."

"Terima kasih, Tifa. Kau memang sahabat baikku."

Aerith kemudian bersenandung kecil seolah meninabobokan bayinya. Masih memeluk bantalnya,Tifa terus memandangi temannya itu. Ia sendiri sudah lama memimpikan ingin punya keluarga kecil yang akan ia bina bersama orang yang disayanginya toh ia merasa dirinya bukan remaja lagi karena sudah berkepala dua. Cloud kah orang itu? Tifa tak yakin. Cowok itu memang tak jelas tapi kalau bisa, ia ingin memang Cloud-lah belahan jiwanya. Ia pun mengamini ucapan Aerith.

Saat itulah, Tifa merasa merasa suasana ini sangat tepat untuk membahas sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Akhirnya waktu yang ia cari sejak ungkapan Elmyra itu datang juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Tifa kemudian.

"Hmmm?" respon Aerith tanpa menoleh.

"Dia," kata Tifa lagi, "vampir belahan jiwamu itu."

Mendengarnya, Aerith pun terdiam dan perlahan menatap Tifa beberapa saat sebelum menunduk.

Melihat reaksi Aerith, Tifa pun buru-buru meralat. "Ah, abaikan saja kalau kau keberatan bercerita. Maaf menanyakan tiba-tiba."

"Waktu itu aku masih tujuh belas tahun." Aerith mulai berbicara. "Masih polos, belum tahu apa itu cinta, dan langsung begitu saja terpikat melihatnya. Vampir darah murni itu sangat tampan, Tifa, kupikir semua gadis yang melihatnya pasti tergila-gila. Aku sendiri tak kuasa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan matanya, aku tak ingin melepasnya pergi. Sebagai Cetra, tentu aku tahu apa yang ia iakukan di luar sana. Namun aku tak peduli meski melihatnya datang penuh lumuran darah segar di sekitar kerah bajunya. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Dan ia menyambut perasaanku."

"Darah murni katamu? Seperti Sephiroth?" sahut Tifa.

Aerith mengangguk. "Rasanya seperti jadi pengkhianat bangsa sendiri bukan?"

Tifa menggeleng, "Kurasa, vampir yang sampai bisa dicintai olehmu pasti tidak jahat sepertinya."

Aerith mengangkat bahu. "Aku terkejut kau bisa berkata begitu."

Tifa sendiri ikut terkejut betapa kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. "Aku... Aku mencoba memikirkannya. Soal kebencian ini..."

"Itu wajar mengingat peristiwa kelam di desa kalian."

"Tapi, kau kan juga... Maksudku, ibu kandungmu..."

"Kejadianmu belum lama, Tifa. Kurasa, perlahan kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Aku sendiri juga dalam lima tahun ini mengalami banyak pergolakan batin, khususnya saat aku kembali mempertanyakan tindakanku waktu usiaku menginjak 20 tahun. Aku pernah memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Dia vampir, aku manusia; hubungan ini tidak sehat. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi anak kecil yang ia manja. Aku juga tak bisa membiarkan diriku terus acuh dengan fakta bahwa ia memangsa sesamaku. Manusia tumbuh dewasa."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian memperbaiki hubungan hingga akhirnya kau hamil?"

"Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, Tifa. Dia pun juga punya masalahnya sendiri di Shin-Ra dan dia tak pernah menceritakannya. Aku terkejut ia masih kembali ke gereja setelah aku memutus hubungan. Yang kutahu, ia menangis dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dari balik punggungnya, ia seolah berkata ia membutuhkanku. Kakiku lemas saat itu, aku merasa akulah yang menyebabkan ia begitu. Itulah awal ia terbuka akan hal-hal yang tak kutahu mengenai vampir. Dan ia barusan mendapat tugas untuk mengeksekusi ayahnya sendiri, sebuah tugas yang berat dan ia sendiri hampir tewas karenanya. Katanya, ia ingin melihatku untuk terakhir kali sebelum berubah seperti vampir-vampir darah murni lainnya. Itu hal terburuk yang pernah aku dengar, membayangkannya akan mengalami hal yang sama. Aku ingin mencegahnya. Ternyata aku masih mencintainya. Aku pun berusaha menemukan cara. Dan dari situlah kali pertama kami mulai bertukar pikiran mengenai vampir dan manusia. Cara hidup kami, kelebihan dan kelemahan kami, serta perbedaan lainnya."

Jadi itu asal kenapa Aerith bisa tahu soal vampir darah murni yang berubah menjadi _berserk_, ujar Tifa membatin. "Jika bisa dicegah, apakah itu maksudnya vampir bisa dibuat tak perlu sampai memangsa manusia?"

"Aku menjadi donor tetapnya."

"Donor?"

"Konsepnya sama seperti kita mendonorkan darah kita untuk sesama. Bedanya, vampir tak membutuhkan jarum dan selang."

"Ia menyedot darahmu langsung?" Tifa langsung ngeri membayangkannya.

"Awalnya, aku memberinya kantong darah yang kubeli dari rumah sakit dan ia minum sedikit-sedikit. Ia juga bilang akan berburu darah hewan liar untuk selingan. Namun nutrisi terbesar vampir, apalagi darah murni sepertinya, tetaplah darah segar yang langsung diambil dari nadi kita dan aku tak mau melihatnya jatuh sakit. Jadi aku memberikan darahku padanya. Kau tidak tahu sensasinya, Tifa. Lama-lama kami terbiasa."

Tifa cukup terkejut. "Kau sudah sering melakukannya? Ibumu bilang ia baru melihat bekas gigitan itu sekali."

"Waktu itu aku pulang pagi sih jadinya ibu langsung menginterogasiku sebelum sempat kututupi. Biasanya kan tidak, tehehee," ulasnya nakal. "Lagipula, dua hari juga bekasnya sudah hilang kok."

Tifa pun semakin dalam menatap Aerith, berusaha percaya. Entahlah, kalau tidak bertemu dengan Aerith dan tahu sederet latar belakangnya, mungkin ia tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengubah pandangan. Dan kebencian ini akan semakin mengendap.

"Rasa-rasanya aku bisa membayangkan hubungan kalian begitu indah," komentar Tifa. "Andai semua vampir bisa sepertinya."

"Ada. Pasti ada," sambung Aerith. "Tanpa kita sadari, vampir dan manusia sudah lama bekerja sama di dalam gedung Shin-Ra, pasti ada beberapa."

"Kau benar. Aku harus belajar optimis padamu."

"Aku belajar optimis darinya."

Tifa semakin penasaran. Rasanya ia jadi mengagumi sosok vampir tersebut. "Boleh tahu siapa namanya?"

Bibir Aerith mengulum senyum beku kembali. Ia pikir hatinya sudah tertata baik karena bisa leluasa bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan sang vampir pada Tifa. Ia tak sadar sedari tadi berusaha mengunci mulutnya agar nama itu tak sampai keluar karena sebuah kenangan buruk sebagaimana Tseng dan Hojo pernah menyebutnya.

Tifa pun melihat sebulir air mata mengalir turun ke pipi sahabatnya.

"Zack," sebutnya lirih, "Zack Fair."

Nama itu tak bisa membuat Tifa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dari Aerith. Gadis berambut _brunette_ itu pun segera menyeka air matanya dan berbalik mencercar sang _barmaid_.

"Kau kenal Zack?" tanyanya antusias. "Jadi benar yang hendak kau katakan di gereja kemarin itu, orang yang menolongmu adalah dia? Bukan Zangan, gurumu? Apa yang ia lakukan di desamu? Apa benar ia ke sana sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu?"

Tifa berusaha menahan diri sebaik mungkin. Padahal saat itu ia sendiri tengah berempati mengartikan air mata Aerith tapi nama itu benar-benar memunculkan memori buruk buatnya. Ia sadar reaksi refleknya tadi jelas memancing sahabatnya itu. Dan ia bisa mengerti apa yang sekiranya telah terjadi, membuatnya semakin bingung bagaimana sebaiknya menjawab.

"Tifa!" desak Aerith.

"A-Aku akan menceritakan padamu peristiwa Nibelheim sejauh yang aku tahu...," jawab Tifa akhirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Aerith berhak tahu. "Tapi kumohon, untuk saat ini, jangan beritahu Cloud."

"Kenapa jangan?"

"Aku takut jika ia tahu, akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya Cloud sering bermimpi buruk, ia sering menyebut nama Sephiroth dalam tidurnya. Kami semua sangat syok waktu itu. Salah satu dari ingatan kami pasti ada yang salah. Jadi, aku sendiri tak yakin dengan yang akan kuceritakan padamu."

"Ba-baiklah," balas Aerith memelankan nada bicaranya. "Aku mengerti."

...

Di kamar seberang, Cloud tidak ingin tidur.

Bukan karena Barret sudah mendengkur keras akibat letih menyetir. Bukan pula karena jarum jam dinding masih menunjukkan waktu yang belum terlampau malam sebagaimana dirinya kini lebih terbiasa tidur sangat larut.

Cowok jabrik itu lalu mendekat ke arah pintu dan memasang gerendel. Ia juga memastikan sekali lagi apakah semua jendela sudah terkunci rapat.

Rasanya bagai paranoid.

Bukan karena ia takut ada seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Ia lebih takut dirinya nanti berjalan tidur dan membuka paksa kamar perempuan.

Atau kisah di dalam mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

Sebab suara-suara itu sudah dirasakannya mulai bergema masuk ke dalam telinganya.

Suara-suara dari masa lalunya.

Berbisik.

Ingin mengontrolnya. Ingin memanipulasinya. Ingin menggerakkannya.

Cloud tak mau menyerah. Yang ia tahu ia tak boleh tertidur.

Harus.

Lalu dari kejauhan, terdengar samar suara auman Red XIII. Mungkin serigala itu telah kenyang.

* * *

><p>Rufus Shinra melangkah di sektor 6 Midgar. Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah bar dan merasa kesal karena alkohol tidak bereaksi pada tubuhnya, padahal ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan mabuk seperti manusia. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang masih berpakaian kantoran dengan ikatan dasi yang sudah kendor bergerumul ingin melepas penat. Mereka juga bernyanyi-nyanyi sumbang.<p>

Salah seorang menghampiri dirinya, mungkin mengira Rufus tak ubahnya seperti mereka.

Rufus hanya memalingkan mukanya karena ada Tseng yang sigap mengusir mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Tak perlu bicara, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka tak ingin mengundang Rufus lebih jauh.

Kalau bisa sebenarnya, Rufus ingin melumat mereka langsung satu persatu. Tapi di sana, ia tengah berpura-pura berbaur sebagai manusia. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan kesan bagi manusia, yang mungkin tahu wajahnya bahwa ialah Sang Presdir Shin-Ra Corp yang baru sejak hari ini, ternyata adalah seorang predator ganas. Untuk itu, ia perlu pengawal demi terus menjaga citra dirinya.

"Aku haus," katanya pada Tseng.

Dan itu pertanda bagi Tseng, untuk membiarkan bebas tuannya.

Pria klimis tersebut lalu berjalan sendirian ke tepi jalanan yang sepi sambil terus mengantongi tangan di saku jasnya yang panjang berkibar seolah merasa kedingingan. Hanya ada satu lampu di dekat tempatnya berdiri dimana seorang wanita bersandar pada tiangnya dan sesekali mengecek jam tangan. Rufus menoleh ke papan petunjuk jam keberangkatan bus, ia pun menyeringai pelan. Nampaknya mangsa kali ini bukan pelacur yang biasa mendekatinya karena terpikat penampilan necisnya yang sanggup membayar mahal sekali puas.

Rufus benci pelacur.

Para wanita yang tidak ada harganya.

Ibunya juga tidak ada harganya di mata ayahnya.

Dijadikan vampir, seharusnya kecantikannya itu abadi.

Namun, pelacur tetap pelacur.

Tertarik karena uang. Diperdaya oleh uang. Dan dibuang karena uang juga.

Karena itulah, Rufus lebih senang dengan feromon vampirnya yang terkutuk.

Wanita itu kemudian beradu pandangan dengan Rufus, mengira pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu tengah mencari taksi lewat. Dan senyum Rufus seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia adalah pria tampan kesepian yang tidak berniat jahat dengan seorang wanita yang tengah sendirian. Wanita itu pun membuka celah ruangnya untuk dimasuki saat Rufus menghampirinya. Rangsangan yang menggodanya bahkan membuat dirinya membiarkan begitu saja bis yang sedari tadi ia tunggu itu sempat berhenti dan membuka pintu otomatisnya, sebab ia tak mau melewatkan momen tersebut, membiarkan dirinya terbius oleh sorot mata Rufus.

Bahwa vampir sepertinya memiliki wajah yang indah. Dan seksi.

Seksi yang nakal dan tak senonoh.

Yang sebenarnya lebih terangsang dengan aroma darah lawan jenisnya yang lezat.

Dua tujuan yang berbeda itu membuat bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Rufus tak perlu menyeretnya ke gang sempit sebagaimana ia biasa memberi pelajaran pada para pelacur yang mengemis padanya, berkali-berkali menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri ia tidak sama dengan ayahnya. Kali ini, ia perlakukan korbannya begitu lembut hingga sekelompok orang yang lewat pun tak menggrubis mereka. Dan Rufus ingin berlama-lama di situ sebelum bibirnya bergerak turun mencari titik denyut nadi di leher. Mangsa yang sangat jarang dan situasi yang sangat pas di malam yang dingin.

Sempurna.

Tenggelam dalam sensasi yang diberikan sampai-sampai tak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, wanita itu pun perlahan terkulai lemah dalam pelukan Rufus. Vampir itu menjilat sisa darah yang menetes dari lobang yang ia buat sebelum akhirnya ia menarik taringnya yang menancap dan membopong sang korban yang terlihat seperti tertidur normal. Tak ada orang yang melintas, Rufus pun melesat tinggi ke atap sebuah ruko yang sudah tutup. Ia kira tak ada yang melihat perbuatannya itu.

"Anda akan repot membuang mayatnya, Tuan Presdir."

Rufus pun segera menoleh ke sosok yang menyapanya. "Reeve? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Saya kepala departemen kependudukan, _Sir_. Saya biasa berkeliling. Jadi saya tahu bahwa buletin lokal di sektor ini sudah beberapa kali memajang berita ditemukannya mayat-mayat wanita di kontainer sampah."

"Terakhir kali aku melakukannya, AVALANCHE yang mencium jejakku sudah dibereskan Turks," kata Rufus tersenyum dingin. Rupanya waktu satu setengah tahun berlalu bagi vampir yang melampaui abad seperti mereka terasa seperti baru kemarin. Ia lalu melempar saja mayat tersebut kepada Reeve. "Kalau kau punya ide untuk membuka pintu saluran air bawah tanah yang bau, buang saja dia di situ."

Reeve mengamati mayat wanita di tangannya tersebut. "Yang ini halus sekali tanpa kamuflase, anda serius berniat menebar teror pada manusia soal keberadaan kaum kita?"

"Ia bukan pelacur, aku tak ingin menggores tubuh indahnya," jawab Rufus. Sejenak kemudian ia terkekeh. "Justru kukira tadi kau sedang bermaksud meninjau lokasi untuk merelokasi titik di mana kita akan mendirikan menara-menara sutet Shin-Ra."

"Anda belum memerintahkan saya. Dan jujur, saya sama sekali tidak ada inisiatif demikian."

"Kau benar," kata Rufus. "Kita tak bisa menyembunyikan matahari dan meneror mereka kala siang. Kalau Sephiroth pintar, bukan itu caranya menaklukkan jutaan manusia yang ada di sini. Kupikir ia sedang mengujiku sejauh mana aku dapat membantu mewujudkan obsesi gilanya."

"Anda sudah menyadari bahwa kita akan terdesak jika..."

"Aku tak mau mendengar hal itu," potong Rufus tegas.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya."

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu rancangan yang kau kerjakan diam-diam di departemenmu itu, Reeve?"

Reeve hanya menelan ludah. Rufus pun terus memandang tajam deputinya itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menyilangkan tangan di belakang.

"Baiklah. Untuk sementara ini, kuhargai hal itu sebagai kelancangan yang positif. Tapi aku tetap akan mengambil jalan bahwa vampir selamanya akan berada di dalam kegelapan dan kau harus tunduk padaku sebagai deputiku," lanjut Rufus.

Reeve pun menghela napas lega. Rufus masih meneruskan bicaranya.

"Baguslah jika kita sudah sejalan terhadap beberapa hal. AVALANCHE saja tidak mau membeberkan eksistensi kita ke publik, kita akan aman selama manusia tak tahu hal itu. Usahaku mengisolir Nibelheim karena ulah Sephiroth sejauh ini berhasil, ayah tamak itu bahkan tidak tahu persisnya. Sebaliknya, kalau hanya sendirian, Sephiroth pasti bisa bertahan hidup. Iblis itu tak peduli harus mengorbankan berapa banyak pihak kita."

"Mengenai Sephiroth," sahut Reeve, "saat ini saya sudah punya rencana tapi mungkin anda tidak suka rencana saya."

"Katakan."

Reeve lalu mengemukakan rencananya pada Rufus. Sang Presdir pun mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Saya akan bergerak sendiri," katanya mengakhiri. "Palmer, Heidegger, dan Scarlet tak akan saya libatkan."

Rufus tersenyum dingin. Ia sangat tahu betapa tiga orang itu begitu pintar menjilat ayahnya. Mudah untuk menerka mereka akan berpindah mengekor Sephiroth. Dan setelah paham bahwa iblis itu tak bisa dipengaruhi, bahwa mereka sendiri juga tak mau menanggung risiko dibinasakan olehnya karena dianggap mengganggu; mereka pasti akan menempeli dirinya yang Presdir baru. Mau tak mau ia terpaksa menghidupi parasit. Toh, tiga vampir bodoh itu masih bisa ia kendalikan sebelum mereka mungkin saja menusuknya dari belakang dan mencari aman sendirian.

Begitulah, sejauh ini Rufus merasa terbantu dengan usulan Reeve, ia pun tak ingin cuci tangan terlalu jauh agar tak membuat Sephiroth curiga. Apalagi kadepnya yang satu itu bersedia bertanggung jawab penuh dengan rencananya. Rufus hanya perlu melihat bagaimana hasilnya nanti.

"Memanfaatkan kelompok yang kabur itu katamu? Menarik."

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>PreviewTeaser chapter berikutnya:**

"Eit, mau apa kalian?" seru seorang gadis berambut bob. "Jangan macam-macam dengan pendekar sepertiku ya?" Yang lain pun _sweatdrop_. "Pendekar? Kau ini pencuri tahu!"

"Tangkap kelelawar itu!" seru Barret. "Pasti ada vampir di dekatnya!" Sebaliknya Aerith bilang, "Ia imut tuh. Bawa saja ya?"

"Kakek, aku pulang!" seru Red XIII. "Ada yang ingin mereka tanyakan soal Cetra dan para lintah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Berapa banyak yang terkecoh oleh adegan pertama ya? Ayo, ngaku di kotak review! Tapi mungkin ketebak juga sih. Masa crita yg alurnya lambat gini tau2 langsung menyajikan kematian Aerith? Pasti Cloud cuma ngimpi! XDDDD

Sekedar info, ada beberapa adegan yg dibuang SE sebelum game dirilis, salah satunya adalah adegan Tifa menunjukkan foto pada Aerith, bahwa cerita Cloud yg ke Nibelheim itu ada yg salah, dan Tifa meminta Aerith untuk tidak mengatakan pada Cloud. Adegan ini mungkin dibuang karena pertimbangan biar sosok Zack lebih misterius lagi kali ya? Btw, kemarin habis menjelek-jelekkan Twilight Saga. Nyatanya, Aerith saat berusia 17 th yg jatuh cinta ma vampir super ganteng ga ada bedanya ma Bella.

Aku baru nyadar kalau ini kisah vampir, tapi dari awal belum pernah nunjukin adegan vampir sedang menghisap darah manusia. Hojo sempet sih, tapi bukan itu adegan yg aku maksudkan. Aku pengen yg elegan, awalnya mau pake Zack di flashback ntar tapi daripada kelamaan nyampenya, terpaksa pake Rufus deh hehehe. Nah, kalau vampir memangsa manusia yg serba brutal dan menyerempet _gore_, itu jatah Sephiroth.


End file.
